Mi Amour
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: After ending his engagement to his promise girl Kyouya is reunited with her during Tamaki's wedding. Will the young starcrossed lovers be together again or are they destined to be apart?
1. Prologue

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ _Hello everyone, It is my great pleasure to present Ouran high school hosts club fan fiction. I am currently learning how to write for Kyouya because he is my favorite male character in the series. I have theories of how he falls in love or the path he chooses once his father cuts the marionette strings. Allowing him to be his own person, rather than a puppet, Grab a cup of commoner coffee and relax while diving in to the first chapter of what I hope will be the gateway to other chapters. _

_**Disclaimer: **_ _The Ouran High School Hosts Club, Is property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership prior, current to the characters, or setting. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the characters without permissions from the copyright holders._

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan**

**April 1, 7:00AM**

**Ouran Academy Elementary School**

"Kyouya I can't believe you did that again, it pretty bad to hear Midori yell about you standing her up."

Tamaki grasped his friend's jacket as they walked through the hallways of Ouran Elementary together. "You know that if you don't go through with it that your dad will force you to one way or another."

"Tamaki, I'm well aware that my father wishes for me to marry Miss Sato but I'm not going to marry a woman that I don't love." Kyouya stopped in front of the closet and opened it as he took off his jacket. "Don't you have to conduct the entrance ceremony at the high school today?"

Tamaki blinked a couple of times. "Ah, I forgot about that!" he said. "But Kyouya come on and attend the ceremony, it'd be like old times and we could even pay a visit to the music room, I heard the host club that was created wants to meet the legendary shadow King and Host King."

"Tamaki we're not kids anymore please save your ramblings for after hours," Kyouya hung up his coat in the closet before grabbing the black apron. "And since you're chairman you should be freely running around like a moron."

"Kyouya…you're still concerned about me?" Tamaki let out a loud and gleeful laugh wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug. "That's so great! You're still looking out for me!"

"If I didn't your fiancée would kill me…" Kyouya said shaking his head, he put on the apron and tied it.

"Kyouya, are you avoiding the subject of marriage because you want to see Princess Jenny again?" Tamaki asked quietly.

Kyouya froze up at the mention of Jenny's name, the image of the girl leaving him after they had parted ways in Boston was hard considering that when Jenny had been accepted by Hillman College, they had decided to get married but then the arranged marriage happened and they parted ways. "I'm sure that Miss Moreau is happy in whatever endeavors she decided to take on."

"But Kyouya, you two haven't seen each other in two years, not since you called off your engagement," Tamaki said quietly. "But your stubbornness and wanting to be successor to your father's company was part of it, even now since Yuuichi was named successor you are free to do as you want now."

Kyouya shut the closet and glared at Tamaki. "I do not want to speak of the subject matter…now if you'll excuse me Chairman Suou; I need to get to my classroom before my students arrive."

"Wait but Kyouya,"

Tamaki blinked in surprise when Kyouya slammed the door behind him, he noticed a few teachers were staring at him but brushed it off and decided to go tend to the opening ceremonies for the start of the new school year. He began wondering when Kyouya would finally decide to open up more and admit he missed Jenny.

"Why did Tamaki have to open up old wounds?" Kyouya mumbled walking down the hallway, he had kept his shadow king aura in check as not to scare any of the children walking down the hallway. He sighed running a hand through his hair at the thought of actually making up with Jenny. He knew that had they gone through with the elopement when they were in Boston they would not be apart. However, his father forcing him into ending the engagement made it even more difficult.

The feud between the Ootori and Moreau family had since died down when Yuuichi had began working with the eldest Moreau son James to have both companies on good terms albeit a friendly rivalry in the medical equipment distribution game. Of course, that did not mean the elders who stepped down from their positions, as presidents had not forgiven on another for their previous transgressions. It still affected the two younger children whom fallen in love but were not allowed to wed as to prevent mixing both families as one.

"Good morning Ootori-sensei,"

Snapping out of his thoughts Kyouya realized he had ended up outside and saw his fellow teacher Kanako Kasugazaki sitting at the table handing out name tags and the traditional souvenir that all new kindergarteners received on their first day.

"Good morning Kasugazaki-sensei," Kyouya sat down at the table next to her and began the task of handing out the items. "I take it that you didn't have much trouble handing this without me?"

"Well I had help from Renege-San before she left to go to work," Kanako said shaking her head. "So, tell me how your wedding day was, I heard you didn't go through with it."

"It was…well it wasn't what I expected," Kyouya said shaking his head. "I just didn't think I could go through with marrying Midori…I don't love her."

Kanako nodded. "That's great that you decided not to go through with it," she said. "If you don't love someone you shouldn't force yourself to get married, it's about love really rather than doing something to please someone else."

"You've talked to Tamaki haven't you?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well actually…" Kanako shook her head and giggled nervously. "Anyway, I think you were better with that cute girl, the one with the pigtails…what was her name again…?"

"You're talking about Miss Moreau,"

Kyouya's head snapped up at the familiar sound of the voice, he blanched and pointed a shaky finger at the person standing in front of them. "F...Fuymui-nee, what are you doing here?"

Fuyumi smiled gently. "Why dropping off your niece for her first day of school," she said with a smile. "And I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Fuyumi…I thought you were in Kyoto…" Kyouya mumbled handing his sister the nametag and souvenir.

"We moved back from Kyoto a day ago," Fuyumi said waving a dismissive hand. "I decided to enroll Anza here at Ouran, my my Kyouya you don't think I'd send your niece anywhere else but here."

Kyouya glared at his sister before shaking his head. "Fuyumi…where is Anza?"

Fuyumi blinked and noticed the little girl was not next to her. "Ah…Anza-Chan, where are you?" she said taking off to find her daughter.

"Is she gone?"

Kyouya smiled and nodded as a little with dark hair tied in a ponytail came from under the table and giggled. "You know we really shouldn't scare your mother like this."

"But why not Oiji-Chama?" asked Anza curiously. "It's fun to make Okaa-San so frantic."

"It's not nice," Kyouya, said holding back a chuckle. "Now, go find your mother and bring her back here."

"Ok," Anza giggled and took off to find her mother.

Kanako giggled. "Kyouya you're so awful picking on your poor sister like that," she said shaking her head. "You do know when she finds out you were helping Anza hide from her that she'll get you back."

"The worse that Fuyumi-nee could do is to rearrange my drawers again," Kyouya, said chuckling.

***************_**Los Angeles,**_ _**California**_, _**3:00 PM***********************_

Why, was she always the bridesmaid, and never the bride?

Jennifer Anne Moreau glanced from behind the camera she had been setting up. She'd already had finished taking pictures of the whole bridal party while preparing her next camera set up for the bride and groom. She looked over her shoulder at the reception hall playing the usual dance music as people had a wonderful time enjoying themselves. She gave a long sigh while twiddling with the stray strand of hair escaping from one of her buns. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she managed to find the lens she was looking for and began screwing it onto the front of the camera.

She would never admit it but her job of taking pictures for special occasions often wore thin on her. There were times in which she wished she would get a big break in becoming an actress, an aspiring dream she acquired during the final years at Ouran Academy. It was during the time her dream of being an idol was shattered due to the realization that there was not a heavy demand for an idol in America unless she went on X-Factor, but even she knew that she'd be hammered into the ground by Simon Cowell due to lack of confidence radiating in her performance. At those thoughts she questioned whether or not if anything would have changed had fate dealt her a better hand.

Sometimes fate was a cruel bitch; she knew how much it could screw a person over and she did not want to face it with a pasted on smile but rather a genuine one in which she could take the chance to show she was going to lie back and take it. That is if anything in the world would go right for her she would sing her praises from the rooftops while dressed as Lady Liberty herself. Oh how much fun her best friend would have designing that dress, he would probably add a higher split just to be funny. Eyes drifting down to her camera in her hand she began reflecting on how fate had screwed her like a twenty-dollar whore.

"Oi pigtails, you know you should've worn the longer one,"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around and saw the person she had been seeing since they attended their friend's wedding a month ago. Wondering if he had her low jacked because everywhere she was, he was nearby.

"Well if it isn't a wild Hitachiin," she giggled and held up her camera. "Did you bug my equipment so you can know where I am at all times or are you just stalking me?"

"Simple pigtails," his golden eyes glinted in a mischievous manner and he poked her in the forehead. "My girlfriend is doing the catering and I tagged along to help her, or did you not notice I'm dressed in theme with the wedding."

"Hard to tell," giggling Jenny shook her head. "Anyway Kao, there is another reason why you came out here, it can't just be to make small talk with me."

Kaoru did not say a word; he straightened the sleeves of his shirt adjusting the lining on the outside to be straight rather than leaving it uneven. He had styled his hair in a simple way but accented it with more a wave rather than its normally straight messy state. "I was supposed to get more of those little ice thingies from the freezer but I got locked in so Romey sent me out here after she let me out so I could defrost."

"Oh I see, so not tricks or pranks?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Wha, the great Hitachiin is not pulling any pranks, oh my god the world must be ending! Next thing you know there will be falling SUVs!"

"I won't dignify that with an answer," Smiling gently at her Kaoru leaned against the nearby tree. "So Pigtails when can I expect to design you a wedding dress, it's really becoming a pain in the ass waiting."

"When I find the right guy," Jenny said simply, she paused while closing the metal case, she hated when Kaoru brought up the topic of marriage. It was not as if she was thinking of marriage. That was far from her mind. If she did get married one day, it would be with someone she loved more than life itself. Considering that by now, he was probably married to the woman in the arranged marriage.

"Pigtails, I know you still love him," Kaoru said breaking the silence. "And I know that he loves you."

"You think so hmn…well you're wrong," Jenny sighed checking her camera again as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't love him and I never will, it was just a childish promise and even if he and I kept it we'd be in a loveless marriage, which is why I ended it before we actually got married."

"Ok…since stubbornness seems to run in your bloodline," Kaoru said with a sigh. "I'll drop the marriage talk and move onto the important issue, the next dress you wanted me to design for you."

"What about it," Jenny asked curiously walking over to where the wedding party was waiting to have their photos taken. "I asked for a simple yet nice dress to wear on my days off, you wouldn't believe how annoying it can be whenever I have to wear an outfit that I've worn a million times."

"So in other words your new dress you want it to be something different," Kaoru smirked. "There is one condition I have."

"What's that?"

"You need to change your hair," Kaoru said. "I know your pigtails are a symbolism of how much you've stayed the same but I think you'd look nicer with something along the lines of a ponytail? Or wear it loose."

"Whatever you say Kao," Jenny paused and looked at her friend once more. "Anyway I have to get to work; I'll see you when I am done since I have to go back inside the building to take more photos. I really hope the bride and groom like the pictures."

"They should, considering you've been doing this for what over three years?" Kaoru said with a smile. "I do wonder though…was it because you and Kyouya were so into photography when you were both in college that you ended up making a career out of it until your acting career took off?"

Jenny nodded. "No, I just like taking pictures." She sighed softly again then looked at Kaoru. "And please don't mention his name…I never want to think about Kyouya again…he's happy and so am I."

"But for how long?"

_**End Chapter**_

**Author Note: **_I hope everyone liked the first revised chapter of Mi Amour. It took me a bit because I figured out how I wanted to start this story and it also helps to give you a bit of a glimpse into what happened to some of the hosts and maidens. However, there is a lot more to tell with this story. I also have such a bad sense of humor and in my twisted brain I think Kyouya would make a good Kindergarten teacher, I just think it was a fun idea because I can have so much fun torturing him and it also helps with a lot of his interaction with Tamaki. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter One

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note: **_This chapter will be switching between periods as a way to show all of you what happened between Kyouya and his promise girl. However, keep in mind it will switch to present time when everyone is older everyone can see the Hosts and Maidens in the story. Anyway grab some commoner's coffee and please enjoy the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the Prologue to read it.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Kyouya sighed as he finished reading the class roster he'd written up to ensure that all of his students were accounted for, even if a few of them hadn't shown up to school that day. Looking across from him he noticed Kanako was preparing lesson plans; he knew he could not bother her about how she prepared hers and merely sat the attendance book on his desk and rubbed his temples. He knew once he left he would be home alone having to prepare his own meals and he wasn't too keen on doing so since he couldn't cook well, nor could he even bother himself with learning. He was used to the staff at his family's home preparing meals; at least that was when he lived at home, he even did not mind allowing Tamaki to cook for him when they were roommates in college.

However, those days were long gone and he fended for himself a lot, letting out a silent curse, he ignored the painful hunger pangs. He knew if he had married his promise girl he'd go home, receive a massage and then would spend the remainder of the evening having a three course meal complete with the homemade Ice box cake that had a hint of Cheyenne in it. Silently opening his drawer, he pulled out the picture that he had not bothered to put on his desk and glanced at it fondly.

It was when the Hosts and maidens had stopped them from running off to Las Vegas when they spent the year in Boston. It was a surprise that they saw them scale the building using their bed sheets and then driving away in his Jaguar at top driving speed. He remembered the day as the day he realized that he loved her enough to go and do something crazy.

_***********Flashback**_

"Kyouya are you sure that you want to do this?"

Jenny tugged on the white dress she was wearing; she had changed into the dress once they landed in Las Vegas and checked in to their hotel. However, she felt guilty for not telling anyone about eloping. Even if they were still young, she could not help but want to be with Kyouya forever rather than waiting.

"Jennifer Anne, you and I love each other," Kyouya said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We said that we'd be married one day and I feel that we should enter marriage as soon as possible, I can't go on without you by my side."

"Kyo-Pon…" Jenny blushed as she kissed him gently, her whole body feeling more at ease rather than the twist of nervousness knotting in the pit of her stomach. She knew that this was what she wanted the most, even if the world would collapse upon them, it wouldn't matter because she'd have the mans he loved the most by her side, But part of her wished they at least had witnesses so they wouldn't have to use the one the chapel provided. "Let's go get married."

"Kyouya!"

"Jenny!"

They both turned around and saw the others running towards them, they appeared as though they had ran all the way from the airport to get there or in their cases must've searched the whole area for the chapel they would be in.

"Everyone…what are you doing here?" Jenny asked. "Did you come to wish me and Kyouya luck?"

"No we came ter drag yer asses back ter Boston," Kage said hitting Jenny gently with the bouquet she had taken from the pigtailed girl. "Are ye both insane, ye can't get married yer both only seventeen and eighteen."

"Kage, we thought a lot about this," Jenny insisted, she let out a squeak when Kage grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the chapel to talk some sense into her.

"Kyouya, are you crazy?" Tamaki asked. "Mon ami I know you love Princess Jenny but you can't just run off and elope like that."

"I have my reasons Tamaki," Kyouya said looking away. "I want to be with Jennifer Anne, even if it may seem as though we're rushing it but I don't want to marry another woman."

"You still haven't told her yet have you?" asked Kaoru. "You do know you can fight against your father's wishes and tell him you're not marrying Midori."

"The only way is to marry Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said. "That way if my father tries to push me into marrying Midori, he won't have any right to force me."

"Kyo-Chan, there is another way to handle this," Honey said. "You should tell Jenny-Chan and maybe she'll come up with something that would be best for the two of you."

"I could…" Kyouya looked outside in the hallway where the maidens were lecturing Jenny.

"Puffball, yer too young," Kage said shaking Jenny by the shoulders. "Ye can't just marry Ootori without realizin' what yer in for!"

"Unless he knocked her up and they're having a shotgun wedding," Sally said snickering.

"Of course not," Jenny said glaring at Sally. "And I want to marry Kyouya, he and I kept our promise for so many years and we learned that it was truly out of love rather than obligation."

"You still haven't told him have you Jenny-dear?" Romey asked noticing her friend tense up when she mentioned it.

"I…well it didn't come up tonight during our date," Jenny said quietly. "I wasn't sure if I should or not…and I don't even know if I'm gonna go or not!"

"Jenny, you should really tell him," Crystal said. "If you don't, things could get messy when you leave in September."

"I just…I don't know how Kyouya will react to hearing the news." Jenny said softly. "and I know I said that it was my dream to go to Hillman but…I want to be with Kyouya more…he's my promise boy and I promised him we'd be married when we're all grown up."

"Jenny," Shiro said. "If we all acted out on our romantic impulses we'd all be married to our boyfriends but we thought about it and realized we're not ready for that kind of commitment."

"She's right we're not mature enough," Mimi said. "Please Jenny-Chan don't get married to Kyo-Chan until you both talk about it…and choose what you want to do."

"Well…maybe…" Jenny said softly. "Oh how horrible this is going to be…Kyo-Pon and I really were excited about this."

"Which is why you two need to think more," Sally said. "And I am sure that if Rene was talking to you he'd tell you the same thing, you two were idiots for running away and trying to elope, so go grab your shadow king and talk to him."

"Jennifer Anne…"

Jenny looked up and saw Kyouya standing near the doorway, she could tell he had thought more about it and decided not to go with the elopement. "Kyouya…"

"Come on we should talk," Kyouya, said, he took Jenny's hand and began leading her out of the chapel.

_***********Flashback End**_

Kyouya told Jenny about the arranged marriage that he would have to follow through on; Of course, it hurt her. He was surprised when Jenny merely gave him a smile and told him she would always love him.

That small gesture had broken his heart and when she told him that she was going to attend Hillman in the fall, he told her to follow her dreams and that, he'd wait for her when she returned to Japan.

"Kyouya, are you going home yet?"

Snapping out of his musings Kyouya turned around and saw Tamaki standing behind him, he put the picture back into his drawer and slammed it shut of course he let out a loud curse with a hiss of pain when he accidentally slammed his hand in the drawer. "Damn it Tamaki what the hell do you think you were doing sneaking up on me?"

"I wanted to know if you were going home yet," Tamaki said. "I was going to invite you for drinks and dinner at the disco."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Tamaki, are you sure that Sally wouldn't mind having me over for dinner?" he asked. "I hate to intrude."

"Nonsense," Tamaki said. "It was her idea to invite you especially after the last time you cooked you nearly blew yourself into your bedroom trying to operate the stove."

"If you insist…" Kyouya stood up as he gathered up the papers and folders in to his briefcase and shut it as he headed towards the door. "By the way Tamaki, you do know that this does not count as a reunion of the host club."

"I know, just wanted to do something nice for you Mon ami," Tamaki said, he had not told Kyouya but he and Sally had decided to ask him about being the Best man in their upcoming wedding. What better way than to feed Kyouya a lot of food and he would be too tired to object. "I am thinking that Sally's preparing Barbeque tonight."

Kyouya shook his head and smiled. "Fine…as long as it's not anything like Escargot."

"Of course not Mon ami,"

**_*********Los Angeles_**

The steady clock tick filled the room as Jenny let out a soft sigh of happiness cuddling into her pillow more; she had managed to spend her whole time taking pictures at the wedding and got home past midnight. It was not pleasant to drive home through the darkness and half-asleep but she managed to get there safely and even after stumbling into the house over the shoes she left out it was nice to lay her head upon her pillow.

"_I'm sweet like Da double dee double di,"_

Jenny frowned at the sound of her ringtone as she sat up grabbing her phone from the nightstand and pressed the accept call button on the screen before yawning again. "Hello…hmn? Who's calling me?"

"Yo Jenn were you in bed?"

Jenny let out a soft curse towards her best friend and merely nodded like a zombie. "Yes…I was sleeping Sals…what did you need?"

"Well Jenn first of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry for waking you," Sally said holding back a giggle. "And second, I was hoping to talk to you about something really important."

"Sals can't it wait until its morning?" Jenny asked with a yawn. "I just got to bed not two hours ago."

"Jenny its three thirty there," Sally said simply. "It's morning there."

"Maybe for you military chick," Jenny said softly. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well as you know, Rene and I are planning to get married in May and we were hoping that you'd be the maid of honor." Sally said. "Since you are my best friend, I don't have any sisters and I couldn't just pick between any of the others without them trying to end each other."

"Mmn-hmn…"

"And well Rene and I really thought it'd be fun to have the whole gang back together by spending the whole month of May up until the wedding, and it'd serve as a reunion of some sort, and I do need your help with a few things."

"Mmn-hmn…" Jenny said yawning before falling onto her bed again, she slowly felt her eyes close; she was losing the battle of staying awake.

"And it'd be great because Kyouya's going to be the best man," Sally said with a giggle. "And since you two were an item at one time it'd be fun for you to walk down the aisle together."

"Uh-huh...sure I'll have more island tea…" Jenny said softly clearly not paying any attention.

Sally blinked at hearing Jenny's answer and giggled. "Anyway Jenn, I'll call you when you're fully awake and thanks again for saying yes, I can't wait to see you in May, bye!"

Jenny did not answer as she dropped her phone off the bed and it landed on the floor as the call ended. She had fallen asleep not knowing what she had gotten herself in to nor did she even care. For the moment, the melodious type was too concerned with sleeping.

_*****************Japan**_

"We're here Sally my love!"

Tamaki smiled brightly as he opened the door to the disco, he looked around noticing Sally wasn't anywhere to be found, pausing a moment he walked towards the DJ Booth where she normally was found but saw she wasn't there.

"Oh, welcome back Rene," Sally said walking out of the kitchen. "Oh yay you bought Kyo with ya," Sally said with a giggle as she hugged the megane before kissing Tamaki. "I just finished making dinner an hour ago, which I might add you are late for, and then I called Jenny to see if she'd agree to what you told me to ask her."

"Wonderful, what was her answer?" Tamaki asked his eyes shining with hope mixed with happiness. "Tell me she said yes."

"Well she gave an answer that sounded like a yes," Sally said placing a finger to her chin deep in thought. "It was really early there when I called her and then I think she fell asleep on the phone because I heard her flop back onto her bed."

Tamaki held back a small laugh. "I'm glad she said yes," he said. "It'll be glorious to see my dear melodious daughter again!"

"Rene…she's not your kid," Sally said rolling her eyes before smiling. "Anyway, Kyo did Rene drag you here against your will? I tried telling him to let me call you but of course he said he'd do it."

Kyouya shook his head snapping out of his thoughts; he had spaced out when the mention of Jenny came up. He began to wonder just what Tamaki had Sally ask her. He sighed heavily but shook his head. "No, of course not…Tamaki actually reminded me that it'd be wise to have dinner with the two of you rather risking my life with the stove."

Sally giggled shaking her head. "So you two go do something fun or whatever you two do and I'll go see if the cake I was baking is done." She gave a small smile and headed back towards the kitchen.

Tamaki nodded as he sat down on one of the stools and smiled brightly. "It's really great to have you here Kyouya, we normally wouldn't be closed on a Tuesday, but since I was in meetings all day Sally and I decided to keep the disco closed."

Kyouya nodded. "It's pretty dead in here...but do you think it's wise to have your club closed when there are people who could want to reserve it for a party."

"No one's asked," Tamaki, said shaking his head. "And we're booked for a whole month and then we'll be leaving a few people to run this place while Sally and I go to France for our wedding, how glorious it will be to be married in the city of love!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "And is that the reason why you asked Miss Moreau a question?" he asked.

"Oh well actually it was more of Sally's idea," Tamaki said. "She wasn't able to decide if she'd have a maid of honor but then I suggested we ask Princess Jenny because they're best friends."

"And you've drug me here in an attempt to bribe me with a meal to ask me to be the best man in your wedding?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "To which you would expect me to be too tired to object to the idea?"

Tamaki paled and backed away from Kyouya in surprise. He hated it whenever his friend could read his mind. Shaking his head, he said. "No no, I wanted you to have dinner with us and I was going to ask you but not after dinner."

"Tamaki, I'd be honored to be your best man," Kyouya said. "Considering that if I didn't say yes you wouldn't stop bugging me until I caved in."

"Thank you Kyouya!" Tamaki said smiling brightly as he hugged him, he let him go and began jumping up and down happily. "Bravo! Kyouya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!"

Sally blinked as she walked out the kitchen carrying the meal she had prepared. "What in the…I'm guessing you said yes?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes…but…I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

Sally shook her head and giggled. "Oh come on Kyo, don't you see it made him happy?" she sat the plates down on the counter and shook her head. "Anyway I think it'll be cute considering you and Jenny will get to walk down some sort of aisle."

"Wait...Miss Moreau is…"

"Didn't Rene tell you?" Sally asked. "You and Jenny are gonna walk down the aisle together, we thought it'd be cute and it'd probably spark some of sort of nostalgia."

Kyouya would have smiled had he not felt sadness radiate through his entire being. He really hated how much pain he was in whenever he saw Jenny. He knew he couldn't be with her because she probably hadn't forgiven him but at the same time he would've felt better if he knew if she did forgive him or not."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kyo," Sally said with a smile. "Trust me if I know Jenn, she probably forgave you for breaking her heart…so give it time, you two are stubborn but I know once you see each other you'll have that spark that just brings all of your feelings to the surface."

Kyouya sighed but nodded, he had to admit the raver was pretty much right about everything but he began wondering if Jenny had forgave him. If she did maybe, they could start over rather than pretending to be friends.

"Kyouya, we'll have so much fun next month!" Tamaki said. "There's so much to do and we'll have to plan a Host Club reunion so we can entertain our wedding guests before the wedding!"

"Tamaki…"

"Yes?"

"Please save your capriciousness until after we eat."

"Aww come on Kyouya!"

"I said wait…moron…"

_**************Los Angeles**_

"Oi pigtails,"

Kaoru sighed in annoyance as he knocked on the door; he and Romey had been outside the house for at least an hour and had not gotten an answer. Of course, they assumed that Jenny was asleep but were not too sure, when she did not answer the door. "Ugh this is getting ridiculous…Romey hold this for a second."

Romey took the dress bag and blinked a few times wondering what Kaoru was planning to do. "Kaoru-dear, I really don't think you should lean over and knock on the window like that."

Kaoru shook his head. "That's where she keeps the key," Reaching up Kaoru felt around for the key as he grabbed it from the top of the windowsill. Smiling he walked towards the door and opened it. "What in the…Pigtails!"

Romey gasped. "Oh my gosh Jenny-dear are you all right?" she looked around noticing the house was filled with smoke as she rushed into the kitchen and found Jenny trying to fan the smoke out of the window.

"Hey guys…I was just preparing breakfast when it got really crispy," Jenny said with a small giggle as she turned the oven off and pulled out the muffins she had been trying to bake. "I guess these are…good if I scrape the burned parts off."

Kaoru and Romey both shook their heads, walked over to Jenny and sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Jenny-dear let me help you," Romey said with a smile. "I really don't mind and I'll even make those strawberry pancakes you like."

"Really," Jenny asked with a smile. "Ok, I guess but I shall make you my famous toast to say thanks!"

"Ah…uh pigtails let me do that," Kaoru said and held up the dress bag. "Here you can try this dress on and we'll take care of breakfast."

"Umn…ok," Jenny took the dress bag from Kaoru and went to her bedroom, if she did not know her friends better she could have sworn they did not want her in the kitchen or something. It was not as if she nearly burned her house to the ground.

"What happened to all of those cooking lessons we gave her?" Romey asked curiously, as she shook her head and looked through the cabinets, she smiled when she found the pancake mix.

"I think she forgot them," Kaoru said with a smirk. "Pigtails can't boil water but I think the only person who was crazy enough to like her cooking was Kyouya but even then he had to have his stomach pumped from eating so much of the burned food she made."

Romey shook her head as she opened the cabinet and pulled the pink bowl from the very top and started the task of making pancakes. "I wonder though…will the plan that Tamaki-san and Sally-dear came up with will work to rekindle the love that Jenny –dear and Kyouya-san once had?"

"If it doesn't it'll be interesting to watch," Kaoru said, he put bread in the toaster and then wrapped his arms around Romey's waist. "You know…everyone getting married is giving me ideas for us now."

"Kaoru-dear, don't start on that again," Romey, said blushing. "We'll get married whenever it's best for us…however for now we need to help our friends…and if you think about it we're sort of married and we don't need a piece of paper to prove it."

"Romey…"

"Kaoru…"

"Uh…excuse me you guys but… "Jenny said quietly as she entered the kitchen, she held back a giggle at the sight of her friends having one of their moments. "What do you think?"

"You look nice but…" Kaoru walked over as he shook his head. "The hairstyle has to change…pigtails make you appear childish and we can't have that…so we'll lose them." He pulled Jenny's hair from the rubber bands that were holding her hair in place and gave a strangled cry from the surprise of the puffiness of her hair. "Ah…Pigtails what the...you hair it's possessed!"

"No…I haven't gone to the salon," Jenny said shaking her head. "Apparently getting older meant my hair would misbehave rather than staying straight and manageable."

"I can take care of that…come on…" Kaoru grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Romey, we'll have to eat later; I need to save her hair before it becomes a tragedy."

"Ok?" Romey giggled as she started preparing the pancakes again.

"Kyaaaaa, that's too hot Kao!" Jenny's voice rang out. "Are you trying to scald me or something?"

"Pigtails you need to perm your hair again!" Kaoru ordered. "This is why the water needs to be hot,"

"Not that hot! You're gonna cook my head!"

"Stop whining and act like an adult!"

"I don't wanna!"

Romey giggled softly shaking her head listening to the sound of torture her friend endured courtesy of her boyfriend.

Kaoru helped Jenny sit up as he finished washing her hair, he gave a small smile at how flat Jenny's hair had gotten. "Much better now, pigtails you need to take better care of your hair instead of letting it get so unruly."

"Kaoru…uh I do go to the salon every two weeks," Jenny mumbled. "And besides if I let it become puffy I won't have to worry about changing my hair often, and I was planning to straighten it today, well after I finished cooking."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Anyway pigtails, what hairstyle do you want me to do for you for the boss and Sally's wedding?"

"I was actually gonna get a stylish up do done," Jenny said, she let out a squeak when Kaoru hit her gently. "What?"

"No updos for weddings," Kaoru said. "Pigtails I think you'd look good with your hair loose and wavy, the way you used to wear it in high school, and since you are the maid of honor I think you'd be cute having a sense of nostalgia."

"Wait maid of honor?" Jenny asked in shock. "When the hell did I agree to that?"

"Last night, when Sally called you," Kaoru said. "You apparently were too tired to object and you agreed to it."

"I'm going to kill her for asking me something like that while I was half asleep…" Jenny mumbled. "And I doubt I can back out because Tamaki would go into the corner and grow mushrooms until I said yes to it again."

"Pigtails I think you should do it," Kaoru said. "And you get to walk down the aisle with Kyouya, and it'd be nostalgic."

"If this is some poly to get me to get back together with him, I won't do it," Jenny said. "And besides Kyouya's married to Midori,"

"Actually…he isn't." Kaoru said grabbing the hair dryer. "He's run away from three of the weddings that were planned…and the third time he said he wouldn't marry Midori no matter how angry his father got with him."

"Well that's his business," Jenny said. "I don't love him anymore."

"Pigtails you're lying," Kaoru said. "You still harbor feelings for him and you both would've been married had everyone not talked you two out of getting married when you eloped."

"It was a good idea that you guys stopped us," Jenny whispered. "We weren't ready and I believe that Kyouya doesn't love me anymore."

"Well uh…we should dry your hair before you catch a cold," Kaoru said turning on the hair dryer as he began the task of drying Jenny's hair. He had not wanted to tell her that Kyouya still harbored feelings for her and knew that both of them were stubborn and would not admit it.

Jenny shrugged, though she began, questioning if maybe had things been different then she and Kyouya would have been in a happy marriage. Sighing inwardly, she longed for the days when they spent all of their time together sharing everything. However, she messed it up by ending their relationship prematurely.

_********Flashback April 8; (three days after the announcement of the arranged marriage,) ***********_

"So why did you ask me to come here Jennifer Anne?"

Kyouya glanced at Jenny who was quietly looking at the fountain in the gardens; he began wondering why she had brought them to this specific area. It was the place where their promise as made as children. However, it held a significance of the place where they had finally realized the promise they made as teenagers.

"Kyouya, do you remember when we first came here?" Jenny asked softly with a sigh, she turned her back to him as her eyes shook with tears. She took in a deep breath to keep from breaking down. Her right hand gently rubbed the engagement ring that had occupied her left ring finger for over four years.

Kyouya remained silent and gently took Jenny into his arms from behind; he smiled resting his head upon hers and nodded. "Of course, it was when you and I were children; we found this place while looking for your missing doll." He let out a soft laugh. "It became our special hiding place until you and I were separated."

"Kyouya…I …I don't love you anymore," Jenny whispered, she could feel his entire being tense up as she felt him loosen his grip around her shoulders.

"Jennifer Anne how can you say that when you and I know that our relationship has been building since we were children," Kyouya's hands dropped to his sides as they balled into fists, he could slowly feel the anger and sadness boil in his entire being. "I thought you wanted to be my wife!"

"I did…but I outgrew holding on to a childish promise," Jenny admitted. "I know that you feel the same way, we were obligated to be together because of it."

Kyouya gazed at her shaking frame and he could tell she was lying. He slowly walked over and took her shoulders into his hands. "Jennifer Anne…is my father forcing you to tell me these things so I can go on with the arranged marriage?"

"No, of course not Kyouya, I just cannot let you keep a promise that was made as children any longer." Jenny said her voice going an octave higher; she felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't love you anymore!"

"Jennifer Anne Moreau you're willing to throw away everything!" Kyouya demanded. "We're those words you and I spoke all lies?"

"No they weren't but…it's with a heavy heart that I must say this but…" Jenny slipped the ring off her finger and placed it in Kyouya's hand. "I set you free Kyouya Ootori…"

With those final words she left him alone standing in the place where their promise was made and had been taken away. Not looking back nor listening to him calling after her. She could only make out the words he told her many days when they were happy.

"I will always love you."

_***********Flashback End**_

'Maybe there is hope and he's not angry that I ended our relationship…' Jenny continued thinking more and more about it as she ignored the pulling and tugging from Kaoru on her hair. She may have had a chance to make up with him. Sighing softly to herself it only meant that she would have to prevent herself from messing up again, even if it meant being the one to make the first move. Maybe there was something to being brave.

That much she owed to herself and Kyouya

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_Damn this chapter was long, anyway what will happen next? Will they make up? Will they remain broken up? You will have to find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and as always please review! 3


	3. Chapter Two

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, it has been taking a long time for what direction this story should go in and having a lot of time to think more about the ideas to input in the story without making mistakes. Everyone thank you again for reading and please as always review! 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the Prologue to Read the Standard Disclaimer

_**Chapter Two**_

"Seriously, I have to pack what now?"

Jenny sighed balancing the phone on her shoulder as she looked through her closet while tossing clothes out and onto her bed. She let out a silent curse towards her best friend for not giving her at least few weeks' notice of what clothes she should pack. Looking up she spied the pair of spring green leg warmers she tossed onto the nearby lampshade. "Ah there they are!"

"Jenn, I told you that you'd be here for a month while Rene and I prepared for the wedding," Sally innocently. "Don't tell me you're spazzing out over what clothes to bring and I am sure if you forget anything you'll just go out shopping to get a replacement."

"Sals…if I die from over packing please do me one favor." Jenny said grabbing her suitcase from the top of her closet.

"What's that?" Sally asked curiously.

"Stay as far away from my funeral as possible," Jenny said. "Or so help me I'll come back and haunt you forever."

Sally held back a laugh. "Fine, anyway Jenn make sure you bring some formal clothes too since Rene thought it'd be good if we had three different gala events before the wedding."

"Seriously," Jenny cried, walking to her closet she flung it back open as she looked around at the clothes hanging on the racks. "Fine, I'll bring three formal dresses, and I am guessing you have the bridesmaid dresses chosen?"

"Of course," Sally said with a giggle. "It's going to be a majorly awesome theme, even though I wanted to go with disco but you know how the Suou family is, they rather have it traditional."

"Hmn…that's too bad." Jenny said sitting her dress on the bed as she sat down. "So, did you meet Tama's grandmother?"

"Of course," Sally said. "She was really picky about Rene's choice but I think she is slowly starting to warm up to me."

"In other words you're receiving the stink eye?" Jenny asked. "Don't worry maybe she'll come around once you and Tamaki are married…if not at least his dad and mom likes you."

Sally gave a sigh. "Jenn…I am nervous…" she said. "What if Rene has second thoughts and calls off the wedding at the last second?"

"Then you'll have to plan a funeral," Jenny said simply. "Because once all of us are done with him he'll need to be buried."

"Uh…" Sally began laughing loudly. "Oh my god Jenn when did you get a sense of humor?"

"The same time I think that Haru-Haru became less indifferent," Jenny teased. "Anyway, Sals you'll be fine and I know you're going to be an excellent wife to Tama."

"Thanks," Sally said. "Anyway, are you sure you've forgiven me for not telling you that you and Kyouya would be walking down the aisle together?"

"I am over it," Jenny said. "There is nothing between us so I could care less about it and if he has objections then I'll have to remind him that I am not like other women."

"Hmn…just don't stain the floor with his blood," Sally said. "Kyouya's blood will melt through the floor since it's like acid."

"Sally!"

"What?"

"You're not allowed to say that about him," Jenny said. "Only I am allowed to tease him…ah I mean…don't be so cruel to acid to compare it to his icy blood."

"Jenny if I didn't know any better I'd say you were still hung up on him," Sally said. "Come on tell me the truth, are you still in to him or are you just playing like you like him to save yourself from pushing his head under water until the bubbles stop?"

"Well err… I do like him…" Jenny began. "But only as a friend."

She paused hearing what sounded like a thud and gave a small gasp. "Sals is everything ok?"

"Yeah…just fell off the stool I was sitting on," Sally said. "Anyway Jenn are you sure you're only friends with him?"

"Of course, why else would I say that if I wasn't sure?" Jenny questioned. "Geez Sals you honestly should trust me when I say that I am over him."

"Fine, I believe you," Sally said. "Anyway I should get going now, I have to set up for the party that's coming into the club tonight, and it's going to be a busy night."

"Ok, well I'll call ya later I need to finish packing," Jenny said. "Bye Sals."

"See you later Jenn,"

Ending the call Jenny tossed her phone onto her bed and began the grueling task of packing, she looked over at her computer hearing the sound of a video call trying to come through as she sighed in frustration and walked to the computer and pressed the accept call button as she gave a gasp and squealed.

"CRYSTAL!"

The blonde on the screen giggled and waved sweetly. "Hi there Jenny, I thought I'd call ya to see how you're doing and wondering when you're leaving for France."

"Oh, well I am fine." Jenny said. "And I am still packing but I am planning to leave on the tenth since Sals told me she and Tama are getting married on the twenty first."

Crystal nodded. "So we'll see you one day after we arrive," she said. "Mitsukuni and I are planning to make the wedding cake since Tamaki asked us personally to do it, so we'll be in the kitchen most of the day when we arrive."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jenny asked. "You're pretty close to having your baby so it'd be bad if you overwork yourself."

"That's why I am going to see if Romey can help out too," Crystal said. "Three bakers will be better than two, and if Kaoru can help out too that'd be great."

"Just like old times," Jenny said with a smile. "Oh, did you see the headlines? Hikaru and Shiro both signed a contract with Square Enix to work on the next Kingdom Hearts game, I am pretty happy for them and I can't wait to see what character Shiro's going to be voicing."

Crystal smiled. "If I had my guess Shiro might be either Kairi or even Yuffie." She said. "It's exciting that everyone is doing so wonderfully. Kage is on tour with the theatre troupe for Wicked and Haruhi's currently working on a big case with some cooperation about using solar energy for alternative energy sources."

Jenny nodded. "That's awesome," she said. "Oh! Did you pick up Mimi's new manga? It is awesome. It's called Your Highness My Princess, it's supposed to be based off our time in the host club as maidens."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know it came out last night!" Crystal said. "I'll have to ask Mimi to send over a copy so I can check it out."

"Ah the perks of having a cousin in the manga making business," Jenny said with a smile. "And I think Mori-senpai's opening his new law firm this week too right?"

Crystal nodded. "Yep, Mitsukuni and I are going to go to the opening on Friday, we were hired to cater the event." She held back a giggle. "So many lawyers want those little stuffed sandwich thingies Mitsukuni always bakes."

"Oh those are good though," Jenny said with a smile. "Anyway Crys I am surprised you messaged me today, what's up?"

"Sally told me about you and Kyouya." Crystal said.

"Seriously, Remind me to hang her by her ponytail when I see her," Jenny mumbled. "There is nothing between me and Kyouya…"

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked. "You seem to sound really nervous and whenever you're trying to hide something your voice does that squeak thing."

"Of course I am over him," Jenny mumbled letting out a curse. "Anyway, I should be going, I need to go meet Romes at the hair salon."

"Ok, but call me later ok?" Crystal said. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Fine," Jenny smiled and waved as the video call ended, she shook her head and began got up from her chair as she walked to her dresser to get her purse. "Note to self…get Sally duct tape for a wedding gift so I can tape her mouth shut."

* * *

"Sorry I'm so late!"

Jenny rushed into the hair salon and saw Romey was already sitting in the chair with her hair taken down from the small black clips that held it back from her face.

"Jenny-dear you should be lucky he's not angry anymore," Romey said. "I managed to calm him down before he decided to hunt you down himself."

"Oh that bad huh," Jenny yelped out when she felt someone grab her by the wrist. "Ah, I'm so sorry for being late!"

"You should be," The hairdresser, said spinning Jenny around, his dark eyes focused on her features. "Songbird we're not children anymore, it'd be nice if you gave me a call in advance saying you'd be late."

"Ayame…don't you start on me," Jenny said. "I was packing and besides I have an appointment with Kaoru."

"Seriously…why him, oh how I wish to work on your hair again like the old days." Ayame said walking over to where Romey sat. "But no matter I can make my little chef sizzle instead."

"Ayame, stop trying to steal my customers," Kaoru said walking out of the backroom adjusting his smock. "Anyway pigtails sit down and we'll begin on your hair."

Jenny sat down in the chair as she felt Kaoru begin taking her hair down from her pigtails. "I had to pack more formal dresses…apparently Sals said they're doing more formal events before the wedding."

"Well you'd only need two long dresses and one cocktail dress," Kaoru said as he ran a comb through her hair. "Which I have you covered in my boutique next door, I designed a really cute one for you."

Ayame shook his head as he laughed. "To think that Suou's getting married to Raver babe…it's going to be one hot wedding."

"Which is why I'm bringing my video camera," Sergei said from the table where he was doing Arista's nails. "Twenty bucks says we'll get to see a once in the lifetime sight."

"At least until pigtails get married," Kaoru said he finished combing Jenny's hair and pulled her towards the sink to wash her hair.

"I am not getting married next!" Jenny protested as Kaoru placed a towel over her face and turned the water on. "That's hot!"

"It's for your hair," Kaoru said simply and began washing Jenny's hair. "We all have to ensure that she and Kyouya are back together…it's sad they're acting like they're not in love anymore."

"We're not!"

"Shush pigtails."

"Kaoru-dear is right you know," Romey said as she stood up and walked to the dryer and sat down as Ayame turned it on and placed the top over her head. "Jenny-dear you must love Kyouya-san a lot to actually pretend to be in denial."

Jenny sat up managing to wrestle her head away from Kaoru. "Fine, I admit it I still have feelings for him but I doubt he loves me back as he did before!"

"That's where you're wrong," Kaoru, said shoving Jenny's head back down to finish rinsing out the shampoo. "He has it bad for you."

"Are you sure?"

"When have I ever been wrong?" Kaoru asked as he finished rinsing her hair before he picked up a bottle of conditioner.

"What about that meat dress that Lady Gaga wore that you designed?" Jenny asked. "That was a wrong decision and you designed it when you were drunk off your ass after doing ten tequila shots and three Jell-O shooters."

Kaoru coughed as he looked away blushing. "Don't hold that against me…I was going to cook it before she saw it." He mumbled.

_**********Japan**__************_

Kyouya frowned as he glared daggers at the suitcase sitting on his bed; he wished that Tamaki 'd asked him if he wanted to take a month off rather than just putting it in the school record books and hiring a substitute teacher to teach in his place. He glanced at the picture sitting on the dresser and picked it up.

"My angel…" Kyouya said gently as he sat the picture down and resumed packing, maybe there was something to spending a month in France. Maybe they could rekindle the spark that had been the start of the flame of love. He slowly sat the picture down onto the dresser and smiled opening the top as he pulled out the ring that he had kept since the day Jenny had returned it to him.

Sighing he cleared the thought out of his mind and reminded himself that it as what the two of them wanted, even if he rather had defied his father and went on with following his heart rather than making up for the transgressions that he had caused just by going against what an Ootori son was supposed to follow.

Maybe that's why his mother's side of the family didn't socialize with them aside from the occasional gifts sent for birthdays, and Christmases other than that they hadn't come around or visited as they had in the past. He began wondering had his mother had lived rather than his father would things had been different.

"Mother…what do I do?" Kyouya said glancing up at the ceiling. "I know you're probably in heaven holding a lightning bolt ready to strike me down for listening to father but…I had no choice…it was for Miss Moreau's sake."

He heard a book fall off the shelf near him as he moved away before it hit him; he knew it was a clear sign that his own mother wanted to punish him for being a fool. "I get it…I'll do what I can to make up for my transgressions…but mother next time use something softer as a sign."

"Kyouya are you home?"

"Oiji-Chama, are you home?"

Kyouya let out a silent curse. "Very funny mother…sending Fuyumi here is a dirty trick…" he mumbled and walked into the living room to greet his sister and niece.

"My, my Kyouya do you honestly keep your apartment this messy?" Fuyumi asked lifting up the shirt thrown across the couch. "I'm lucky I came over when I did…I'll have this place cleaned up in no time."

"Fuyumi please don't…" Kyouya rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'll have this place cleaned up after I finish packing."

"Nonsense that's what I am here for," Fuyumi said walking towards the couch. "I did come here to tell you that father wanted you to come home for dinner tonight."

"I decline the offer," Kyouya said.

"Kyouya you can't still be angry with father for arranging your marriage to that Midori woman," Fuyumi said, she picked up more clothes from the floor and began walking towards Kyouya's bedroom. "But I do worry about how dinner is going to go if he does bring up the subject."

"Which is why I'm declining the offer," Kyouya said simply. "And Fuyumi please don't start rummaging through my drawers trying to clean, I can take care of it once I finish packing."

"Oiji-Chama," Anza said tugging on Kyouya's pant leg. "Did you buy any more cookies?"

Kyouya nodded. "Of course I did Anza-Chan," he picked up the small girl and carried her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to see that pretty lady again Oiji-Chama?" asked Anza. "The one with the really long hair like the princess in my storybook,"

Kyouya sat Anza down on the counter and opened the cabinet as he pulled out a bag of cookies; he opened it and gave her three. "What lady?"

"You know, she was really pretty, she has long pigtails, and she is always singing," Anza said with a giggle as she began munching on the cookies.

"You mean Miss Moreau?"

Anza nodded happily. "Yes, she was really nice and I thought she was really pretty and perfect for you Oiji-Chama." She said finishing the last cookie.

Kyouya smiled gently at least his niece was the only person who understood him. He handed her the bag of cookies and picked her up again as he walked over to the kitchen table, he sat her down in a chair, went to the refrigerator, grabbed the milk and poured two glasses before going to the table. "So Anza-Chan you really think I should go find Miss Moreau again?"

Anza nodded. "You should because I don't like Midori lady," She said shaking her head and eating another cookie. "She is mean and she makes you sad and I don't like that one bit."

"Anza-Chan if I go to France and see Miss Moreau again you wouldn't mind her being your aunt?" Kyouya asked.

Anza shook her head. "No, I've always wanted a princess for an Oba-San, and then she can join our tea parties too."

"Then I'll see what I can do," Kyouya promised. "But you have to help me ok Anza?"

Anza nodded. "I'll help," She said. "Can Okaa-San help?"

Kyouya thought for a minute. "Of course, but you cannot tell Akito about it because he'll go tell Oijii-San."

Anza nodded. "Kay, I won't tell anyone but Okaa-san."

"Thank you Anza-Chan," Kyouya said. "Our little talks always make me feel better," Standing up from the table Kyouya gave a small gasp as the state of his living room. He looked at Anza. "Please cover your ears ok?"

Anza nodded covering her ears.

"FUYUMI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT!" Kyouya shouted in fury as he walked into the living room and saw his sister was trying to stuff clothes into one of his suitcases.

"Kyouya you have too many things in these suitcases," Fuyumi said. "Once you take something out you cannot put it back in again."

Kyouya sighed and shook his head. "I'm going out…" he said. "Please have this mess cleaned up and then leave."

"Kyouya if you're going out please bring back home some things so I can cook dinner for you," Fuyumi said. "After all you're not having dinner with Father."

Kyouya waved a dismissive hand. "Fine…" he paused and called. "Anza come on we're going to the store."

"Really," Anza said getting up from the table and running to the door. "Hooray, let's go to the commoner supermarket!"

Kyouya sighed and nodded. "Of course," he said leaving his sister to clean up his apartment.

* * *

"And…and this one too,"

Anza said holding up a package of meat. "Okaa-San always makes steak curry on Fridays," she said. "Can we buy this please Oiji-Chama?"

Kyouya nodded. "Of course Anza," he said. "You can choose what we have for dinner tonight; make sure to get a lot of it."

"Hooray!" Anza squealed and ran down one of the aisles.

"Kyouya, you're out shopping?"

Kyouya turned around and blinked in surprise when he came face to face with Haruhi. "Hello Haruhi, how are you?"

"Oh, well I'm fine but…I didn't expect to see you here." Haruhi said. "I thought you'd be busy preparing for the trip to France next week."

"I was but my sister offered to make dinner for me this evening," Kyouya said. "I take it you're here to do the same?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, tonight Treasa is home and I'm planning to make dinner for the two of us," she smiled gently when she saw Anza running back carrying a stack of boxes.

"Oiji-Chama, I found a lot of these fun packages!" Anza said. "They have a Sentai on it, can we get them?"

Kyouya nodded. "Of course," he said. "Anza-Chan please say hello to Haruhi."

Anza blinked as she looked up at the taller woman her uncle was talking to and smiled. "Hello, Haruhi-Sama, I'm Anza Shido, I am five years old."

Haruhi smiled. "Hello Anza-Chan, are you out shopping with your Oiji-San?" she asked kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Yes, we're going to have curry tonight," Anza, said sweetly. "And then Oiji-Chama is gonna go to France and bring me back a princess for an Oba-Chama."

"Is that so?" Haruhi said. "I hope he does his best and if he doesn't I can make sure he is punish ok?"

Anza giggled. "Hooray, you must be like a Super hero huh Haruhi-Sama?"

"Something like that but more of the one to ensure that everything goes smoothly," Haruhi said, she stood up and smiled at Kyouya. "A Princess?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, I promised Anza she'd have a Princess for an Oba-San." He said simply. "It's a promise I intend to keep."

"Hmn…"

"Oh…uh Anza-Chan can you go get the carrots for me?" Kyouya asked looking down at Anza who was playing with one of the tomatoes.

"Ok," Anza said rushing off.

"Haruhi, I intend to do all I can to get Miss Moreau back," Kyouya said. "And even if it means having to fight hell and high waters, I will get her back."

"Kyouya are you sure that you can do it?" Haruhi asked. "The last time Treasa and I talked to Jenny, it sounded as if she was really over you."

"I've known Miss Moreau long enough to know that when she says one thing she means another," Kyouya said. "She has a tell-tell sign of when she is being less than truthful, her voice goes higher and she twirls her finger in her hair."

"Hmn…well she did do that…" Haruhi muttered. "But Kyouya promising your niece a princess for an aunt is really irresponsible…what if things don't work out? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll think of it when I get to it," Kyouya said. "I have faith that once I see Miss Moreau, she will not turn me down…I'm a changed man."

"Ok, but if she isn't…you should really think of something to tell Anza-chan." Haruhi said as she saw the little girl come back with a large bag of carrots.

"I got the carrots Oiji-Chama!" Anza said putting them in the shopping cart. She giggled and hugged Kyouya's leg.

"Anza-Chan, I'll see you again soon." Haruhi said with a smile and held up her right hand in a peace sign. "Just you watch Anza-Chan we're going to win the princess."

Anza giggled. "Hooray!" she said. "Bye Haruhi-Sama!"

Kyouya smiled. "See you later Haruhi," he said watching as she left before he looked at Anza. "Do we have everything for dinner?"

"Yes," Anza said.

"Then how about we stop in the bakery and pick up some tarts for dessert on our way home?" Kyouya asked.

"Hooray!" Anza said happily.

* * *

"So ye ran in ter the spoiled pretty boy huh?"

Kage giggled as she helped Haruhi put away the groceries, she had found it amusing that her wife had come home and told her whom she had seen at the supermarket. She was not surprised but it was always amusing to say the least to hear about Kyouya doing something that a commoner had done without Tamaki around.

"He was out shopping with his niece," Haruhi said. "But…he promised her something that I thought was pretty irresponsible of him to promise."

"What?" asked Kage as she put away the box of cookies in the top cabinet over the stove.

"A princess for an aunt," Haruhi said. "Most specifically he promised her that he'd marry Jenny."

Kage's hands tightened around the box of cookies as she slowly turned around and looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. "Kyouya promised that he'd marry the wee puffball?" she asked. "After what he did ter her heart when they broke up the first time?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, I think it's highly irresponsible of him to promise something like that," she said. "It's risky."

"And I doubt that puffball has forgiven him fer the pain he put her through," Kage said. "I think if he does make up fer it, that it'll be a cold day in hell."

"Treasa, I think he might be truly honest," Haruhi said. "He said he's a changed man."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kage. "However if he messes up with puffball again, I'll have the right ter bury his body in the bottom of the deepest depths of the sea."

Haruhi laughed. "You're not serious are you Treasa?"

Kage merely continued putting away the groceries not saying a word.

"You're serious aren't you?" Haruhi sighed. "I guess it's lucky I'm a lawyer…you'll need it…if you commit murder."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_ Sorry, for the filler chapter but the next chapter will be the traveling to France Chapter, and promise there will be a lot of fluff. For now, everything that is happening in this chapter is the part that shall set all events in the other chapters into motion. Hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter Three

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ Everyone thank you so much for the reviews and I promise I'll try to update this story more often considering that it's going to be a bit on the new side. Since the original version of this story did not cover very much or even focused on the events that needed to unfold before the Melodious Shadow Couple can finally be together as a couple, Oh and I will be adding nifty titles to the chapters now. Everyone enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the prologue to read it!

_**Chapter Three**_

"I will never understand why Tama and Sally didn't ask us to just arrive a few days before the wedding, it would've made a heck of lot more sense," Jenny mumbled as she glanced out the window of the airplane, her long hair fell over one eye as she moved it behind her ear again. "I mean a week before the wedding makes a lot more sense but nooo Tama and Sals think we have no lives outside the host club and yet we're like what twenty?"

"But Jenny-dear you said you wanted a vacation," Romey said sitting down the magazine she was reading. "And If I remember correctly you did say you didn't mind leaving for a month."

"That was before I found out that we'd be working in a Host Club like high school," Jenny mumbled. "Anyway, don't they know that some of us are married and I doubt that any of us would want to risk our marriages by faking romance with former clients?"

"Ok who spat in your strawberry poptarts this morning pigtails," Kaoru asked. "You're starting to sound like you don't want to see everyone."

"Well…I don't want to see Kyouya again…" Jenny moved a strand of her hair from her face again letting out an annoyed groan. "And this will be the first time he sees me like this, I mean sure he's seen me without pigtails but my hair is like wavy and loose!"

"If Kyouya loves you then he won't care about your hair," Kaoru said. "So relax Pigtails and stop whining so much, you'll be fine."

"I'm not whining!" Jenny frowned and pursed her lips in a shape that fish made with their own and puffed out her cheeks. "Besides I know for a fact that once he sees me he'll be so formal."

"I doubt that," Kaoru stood up and flicked Jenny in the forehead pulling her up from the seat. "Come on, we can pick out a cute outfit for you to wear when we arrive in France, you're lucky I take my studio with me everywhere."

"Kaoru-dear wait a second," Romey said standing up and following him. "Jenny-dear really wanted to talk seriously about this,"

"We can, after she picks something hot to wear," Kaoru said. "So pigtails choose anything you want to wear."

"Fine," Jenny gave a small gasp at the large amounts of clothes inside the room on the plane as she looked at Kaoru. "Seriously…you had this planned…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kaoru said. "Now go on in and choose something!"

"Geez, fine but…" Jenny grabbed Romey's hand. "Romey's going to wear something super cute too!"

"Wait, Jenny-dear!" Romey cried out though it fell upon deaf ears as the melodious type pulled her through the sea of clothing.

"That should take her mind off that…" Kaoru said with a nod as he pulled out his cell phone sent a text to Tamaki.

* * *

"So that's what he's doing,"

Tamaki glanced up from the phone and noticed the others were staring at him; he quickly put away his phone and smiled. "Kaoru says they'll be here tomorrow morning, for now we should be preparing for our first meeting since our final years in college."

"In short Rene wants us to run a host club," Sally said shaking her head and giggling. "It's pretty weird I know but if you guys think about it, we'd have a lot of guests here who haven't seen us since then, and don't worry they're not going to be too much trouble."

"Speak for yerself Sally," Kage said. "My Haruhi has ter dress up like a male again and pretend she's somethin' she's not."

"Actually the girls who visited the host club have gotten over the fact that Haruhi's a girl," Hikaru explained. "So we'll be fine and if they expect her to dress up it'll just be Cosplay as the boss mentioned."

"Don't worry Treasa it'll be fine," Haruhi said. "Everyone will have a lot of fun together as always and I think it'd be nice to catch up."

"Oh Haruhi," Tamaki said happily gathering her into his arms. "I'm so happy you're excited about this, we even had commoner coffee flown in to make you feel right at home!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes as she pulled away from Tamaki. "We're not kids anymore…" she mumbled. "And after all these years why can't we just call if coffee instead of commoner's coffee."

Tamaki stared at Haruhi a moment before he retreated to the corner as mushrooms began sprouting around him. "But it's not authentic if we don't call it commoner coffee…" he mumbled. "And everyone will expect it to be called that."

"Eh, Tamaki, while we enjoy your antics," Shiro began as she patted him on the shoulder. "We need to think about how we're going to go about this since we've all changed, and I doubt any of us would want to go by our original types…but I don't mind being known as the Hitachiin girlfriend again since Hikaru and I are married."

"And when Romey gets here you guys can totally play up on the not seeing each other forever deal," Crystal said. "Especially considering that it's been forever."

"Hey, are we going to wear those cute fairy costumes again?" Mimi asked. "I really want to wear mine again, it was so cute, and I liked how the skirt flowed as I walked."

"We should totally do that," Sally said. "I still have part of mine and we can probably ask Kaoru to rig up a few more of our old costumes, I think it'd be fun since they were based off those fairies on TV."

"We'll have to alter mine," Crystal said. "Since I doubt mine can fit right now."

"Don't worry you'll be the first preggo fairy," Sally teased poking Crystal in the shoulder and giggled.

Crystal shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, we should do other cosplay too like the mermaid theme…"

"Oh that'd be a lot of fun,"

"Yes let's do it!"

"Haruhi can dress up too since she can wear the same costumes too!"

"Oh yes Haruhi will be a Maidenix fairy then!"

"We have a name for the costumes now?"

"Oh yay, Cosplay is so fun!"

The Maidens began talking in excitement about their cosplay much to the dismay of the Hosts who began having thoughts of what the girls would force them to wear.

"Tamaki you just had to go mention cosplay again," Honey said glaring dropping his cute act for a moment. "You do know the girls won't back down."

"And when Romey and Jenny get here we'll be out numbered," Hikaru said shaking his head. "I wonder if it's too late to suggest something else."

"We have more dire matters to worry about," Tamaki said pointing off into the distance. "We have to plan the Host Club's first reunion since high school!"

"Tamaki, your capriciousness is going to be the cause of disaster if we let you go on with this plan of yours," Kyouya's hands paused above the keys of his laptop and he glanced up at his friend. "You can't expect us to have a reunion and a wedding."

"But..."

"And you do know that the girls might not be on board with handling a wedding and planning a reunion for clients whom I'm sure have grew out of all of us trying to charm them with words that didn't mean anything in high school." Kyouya added. "So your attempt at having a reunion during a wedding is shown that you haven't changed which is why despite my better judgment I'll make arrangements."

"He got him..."

"Kyo-Chan's turned into a half demon, half idiot, scary!"

"The world is ending...someone tell Mimi I love her."

Kyouya sent a dangerous glare in the direction of the three hosts making jokes at his expense and smirked when they backed away to resume whatever mundane activities they had been doing before. However, he had to admit that he was in a good mood at the prospect of seeing the woman he loved.

"Hey spoiled rich pretty boy,"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Kage with the other maidens standing over him. He could see the dangerous glints in their eyes and could've sworn that Crystal was holding a rolling pin. "Yes Miss Munro what do you need?"

"We know ye wants ter get back with the puffball," Kage began. "But if ye so much as hurt her again...ye'll be sorry...show him Crystal."

Crystal picked up a pillow as she tossed into the air and hit it with the rolling pin as the pillow rained down feathers from mistreatment. "The next time it'll be you and believe me I never miss."

"So as a warning," Sally began. "If you do anything to make Jenny cry, or hurt her in any way you'll be sleeping with the fishes, and we mean that."

"You ladies don't have to worry I have every intention to treat Miss Moreau as I have when we were dating," Kyouya said.

"And don't you dare call her Miss Moreau either," Shiro added. "You use her name like everyone else, none of that formal crap!"

"And if you bring up anything that will make her upset so help me I'll bop you good with Nyan-San!" Mimi threatened. "And then I'll tell Takashi on you."

Kyouya sighed. "Fine," he said shaking his head, on the outside he was calm and cool but on the inside he slowly feared for his life, he knew the maidens were overprotective of one another but he knew since he messed up with Jenny he would need to prove to them that he was true to his word. He was lucky that Romey was not with them, he knew that if anything the nurturing type would've held a frying pan as a threat rather than Crystal's ocean blue rolling pin, however there was an old saying to the situation.

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, and he knew if the maidens kept to their word, he would need to either outrun them or sacrifice Tamaki as a way to escape his fate.

_**Author Note: **_Well things are starting to be interesting no, Sorry for the super short chapter! Anyway, Will our dear couple reconcile or are they doomed to be apart. Find out in the next chapter!

**Update Of Characters**

**Haruhi:**Is a lawyer with her own law firm and married to the Stage Actress Treasa "Kage" Munro whom she dated in high school and college.

**Tamaki: **The Chairman at Ouran Academy and owns a Disco Dance club, is engaged to Navy Recruit Sally Moore.

**Kyouya: **Kindergarten Teacher at Ouran Elementary School and is currently evading an arranged marriage. He is still in love with Photographer and aspiring actress Jennifer Anne "Jenny" Moreau.

**Hikaru: **Took over his father's software design company, and is a game developer working with Square Enix. He is married to Anime and Game voice Actress Shiro Yamamoto.

**Kaoru: **Took over his mother's fashion design company. And is the head designer to the stars. However, he designs clothes for Lady Gaga. He is dating professional caterer and patisserie Romey Meyers. Currently lives in Los Angeles California in Beverly Hills.

**Honey: ** Owns his own toy company and works in the Usa-Chan bakery with his wife Crystal Emmerson. Expecting their first child (a boy) in September

**Mori: **works in his own law firm and occasionally helps Haruhi in some cases. He is married to Murieann "Mimi" McGinnis who is a famous manga-ka and the writer of Your Highness My Princess (a manga based off of the maidens years at Ouran.)

**Renge:** The star of her own talk show; she has her pilot license and owns a fleet of helicopters and an airplane named after the main character in Uki Doki Memorial. She is married to Kage's older brother Duncan Munro.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ Sorry for taking so long working on these chapters, I have not been up to working on them too often but promise there will be major fluff in this one! Anyway thanks everyone for reading and as always please review! Thank you!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to read it at the beginning of the story,

_**Chapter Four**_

"Nice job,"  
Sally held back a giggle and began walking towards the kitchen all the while she was speaking in a rapid and animated manner on her cell phone. "Yes I got it, don't worry about that, we'll come to the store once the other two bridesmaids arrive today, and what seriously? How did you swing for that? Oh my god that is just kick ass…ok cool I'll check it out today while I am out."

The Hosts and Maidens entered the dining room as they saw Sally was still on the phone and could only make out parts of her conversation. They saw her eyes light up with excitement mixed with happiness.

"Cool, Rene and I will be there tonight to check out the reception hall, yeah thanks a lot dude you rock!" Sally ended the call, let out a loud joyous squeal as she ran over, and hugged Tamaki happily. "Oh my god Rene they got the decorations done pretty quick, you are going so gonna flip when you see them!"

Tamaki gave a smile as he spun Sally around and then sat her down and kissed her gently. "That's wonderful my love, we'll have to go check it this afternoon after we visit my mother."

"Oh that's right," Sally with a nod, she had honestly forgotten about their plans. "Well it can't hurt to send our best man and maid of honor to check it for us and send us pictures."

"I'll go ask Kyouya right away," Tamaki, said taking off out of the dining room to go ask Kyouya. He had forgotten that the Shadow King was still asleep in bed.

"Rene I don't think you should…" Sally shook her head and shrugged. "Hopefully he won't be thrown a window for waking Kyouya this time."

"Sally, are yer goin' ter show us the dresses we'll be wearin' fer the weddin'?" Kage asked sitting down. "Ye has been a little on the quiet side about them since we've been here."

"Oh, well you'll have to see this afternoon," Sally explained. "I am waiting until Romes and Jenn get here so we can all go to the boutique together today."

"They should be here in another hour or so right?" Crystal asked curiously. "Unless their flight is delayed,"

"I doubt that," Shiro said. "Hikaru got a text from Kaoru a few minutes ago and he said they'd be here in an hour after he stops at his fashion studio here in France to pick up something important."

"Ah, so that'll be an hour to wait," Mimi said giggling.

"Tamaki you moron get out of here!"

The Hosts and Maidens looked towards the staircase and saw Tamaki running down the stairs as Kyouya was hot on his trail, the Shadow King was carrying a pillow which was no doubt about to be used as a mean to smother Tamaki.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tamaki shouted as he ran and hid behind Sally holding her in front of him. "You wouldn't kill me in front of my fiancée would you?"

Sally blinked as she rolled her eyes and slipped out from Tamaki's grasp. "Go ahead and end him Kyo, he should know better."

"Have mercy! Please have mercy!" Tamaki shouted dropping to his knees and begging for his life. "I wanted to ask you a favor and …and…please don't kill me!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he hit Tamaki with the pillow before glaring at him. "Wake me up again like that and I won't hesitate to kill you and bury you at sea." Turning around he headed back up the stairs mumbling a string of curses towards his friend. He hated getting up early but he had no choice now, there was no way he would get to sleep again.

"Seriously Rene, using me as a meat shield…" Sally shook her head. "Come on we need to talk about that…"

"Sally…I…I…"

"Just shush and come on." Sally rolled her eyes dragging him off towards the living room to chat. She held back a small evil grin knowing that she would punish him in her own way.

* * *

"We're here!"

The Hosts and Maidens all looked up and let out happy exclamations of excitement as they rushed over to their friends who had finally arrived.

"Kaoru, I've missed you!" Hikaru said hugging his twin. "You really should call more often when you're not drunk or in pain from designing clothes."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I'll ignore your comment," he said hugging Hikaru. "I've missed you a lot too Hikaru, even if you're normally the one calling me when you're going insane from designing games."

Both twins laughed as they embraced in a hug.

"Romey-Chan," Mimi squealed as she hugged the taller girl. "You're finally here! Are you going to dress up in cosplay too because we're gonna wear our fairy costumes again."

Romey nodded. "Of course," she said. "I really missed all of you guys, especially Shiro-dear."

Shiro giggled. "Romey!" she hugged her tightly. "I've missed you too, it can't be easy staying with Kaoru, and then again I miss you a lot because I barely talk to the others anymore since we're always traveling."

Romey giggled. "It's fun though; I know you and Hikaru are going to be in Los Angeles in June for the E3 game convention right?"

"Yep, introducing the new kingdom hearts game," Shiro said.

"Err…while I don't want ter break up the reunions but…" Kage said noticing that a certain maiden was missing. "Where's the wee puffball?"

"Oh Jenny-dear's…" Romey blinked and gave a small giggle. "We passed by a Rizzaradi store and she told us she'd be a few minutes but never came back, so I am assuming she's shopping, but she will be here, we gave her the address."

"I should've known…" Kage shook her head. "Since she's not here and since Kyouya's upstairs getting ready, we can talk about how we're going ter get those two bampots together."

"Simple, we have a plan that is fool proof," Crystal said. "We'll have to ensure they'll be alone and I believe that's why Tama and Sally made sure that there were only seven rooms available since half of us are married anyway."

"This has failure written all over it," Haruhi said shaking her head. "What if it backfires and they figure out what we're doing."

"That's why we told everyone to wear running shoes," Hikaru said. "We can outrun them as long as we know to run."

"I still think we shouldn't interfere," Haruhi said. "Forcing people to fall in love is the wrong way of doing it, even if I agree that Kyouya and Jenny deserve their happiness."

* * *

"Where is she…?"

Sally looked out the window wondering if Jenny had gotten lost, she was starting to wonder if her best friend was kidnapped by a group of mobsters or was in a shopping induced trance. She looked at the clock again and began worrying more. Shaking her head, she looked over at the others who were casually chatting with Tamaki and one another. Hearing the sound of a car pulling up Sally looked out the window and caught sight of Jenny getting out of a limo. She smiled in happiness and rushed towards the door opening it for her best friend. "About time you got here Jenny." She said her voice taking on the tone of a playful manner. "Run into traffic after shopping?"

"Well actually I went to three different stores to find the red Rizzaradi dress I saw at the Vanity Fair and lost track of time." Jenny held up the shopping bag that had the dress in it. "I managed to snag the last one before someone else got it."

"Jennifer Anne…"

The sound of a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned around and gave a small gasp staring at the person she had lost to someone else. Taking in a deep breath she slowly turned around, her eyes half hooded in surprise mixed with a glimmer of hope for love.

"Kyouya…"

Kyouya walked over towards the woman he loved since they were children and quickly pulled her into a hug; he smiled gently and placed a hand under her chin to stare into those chocolate brown depths he had grown accustomed to seeing since they met. "You're here…and you look different…" he said softly. "Your hair is so nice."

Jenny blushed as her face flared up red but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes, I took it down because Kao said it'd look good loose…umn…anyway…I should go pack…uh I mean packun…ah oh what I meant was…"

Kyouya let her go and nodded. "I know what you're trying to say," he said giving her one of his smiles that made her melt.

"Ah…I…uh…please excuse me!" Jenny grabbed Sally's arm and rushed up the stairs as the other maidens followed them.

Once the maidens were out of the room, the hosts stared at their friend noticing his face was a hue of red, they had never seen the Shadow King blush, nor had they ever seen him act so gentle and non-demon like.

"Real smooth Kyouya," Kaoru said with a smirk, he bit into the apple that he got from the fruit bowl on the table. "You complimented her hair and didn't say anything else besides the fact that you made her stutter out her words."

"Miss Moreau and I are under an agreement in which we treat each other as friends rather than lovers," Kyouya said simply. "So what if I noticed how her hair makes her look like an angel and that she is still as beautiful as the day I first laid my eyes on her. I cannot ruin our relationship by letting impulses take over and cause me to make a mistake."

"Love is trial and error Kyouya," Tamaki said. "You may make mistakes in a relationship but it takes a lot of work and dedication to correct them, we all go through hell with our loves but in the end it only matters that we have the strength to make it work."

"You should try your best to be with Jenny-Chan," Honey said. "You two are meant to be together, and even if you dad doesn't approve of it, you can rebel as you did before and choose what truly makes you happy."

"I doubt she's interested in me anymore, she's happy without me and probably has given her heart to another man."

"Nope, she swore off men two years ago," Kaoru, said. "She doesn't date, and has put all of her time and energy into working. I doubt she even has an interest in dating anymore."

"You have a chance Kyouya…use this time to make up with her." Mori said. "Don't mess it up."

Kyouya looked down a moment trying to take in everything that the hosts were telling him. He could not believe it; the woman he had thought he lost still had not found anyone to take his place. That soul mate nonsense he had heard Renge mention during their high school years suddenly made sense. A small smile appeared on his face and he made note to try it and to make up with Jenny. Maybe he had a chance to make things right and get his angel back.

"But you'll have a hard time," Kaoru added. "Pigtails is guarding her heart from being broken again. So you'll have to work your ass off by showing you love her…and if you hurt her again…I hope you have good life insurance…because the girls will make sure you have a slow painful death."

"I won't hurt her," Kyouya said glaring at the ginger. "I regret breaking her heart and I'll make sure it's healed when we rekindle our love."

* * *

"So you've sworn off dating,"

Crystal sat on the bed waiting for Jenny to finish her hair. "You know that out of all of us you were the one we were sure would be married by now."

"Crys, I am through with men and relationships," Jenny said sitting her brush down and tying her hair in pigtails. "I rather not have my heart broken again by anyone, and it's a good thing I'm not dating anyone, all of my time and energy would go into being the perfect girlfriend."

"That's such a load of crock," Kage said. "Puffball yer harboring feeling fer that damn soiled pretty boy, not that I approve of it, ye can do so much better."

"And you know that Kyo-Chan's been avoiding getting married to Midori because he doesn't love her." Mimi pointed out. "He wants to make up with you."

"Girls, I don't love Kyouya," Jenny said standing up as she walked over and opened her bag pulling out a pair of her earrings and her locket. "I rather live the single life instead of worrying about having my heartbroken again."

"Is that why you're still wearing that locket?" asked Sally. "No one who's over the person they believe is the one for them would keep something that's a reminder of what could've been."

"Ah…well I like jewelry so I always wear it

"And why are you still wearing that ribbon?"

"It's just that I feel naked without wearing my ribbon around my neck," Jenny stated. "It's something that I can't just change all of the sudden, it's an everyday habit."

"It's old and beaten up," Shiro noted. "Maybe you should get rid of that ribbon, it's falling apart."

"I'll die before take this off!" Jenny said but quickly turned her back, her left hand came to rest on her right forearm as she looked away. "Besides…Kyouya's in an arranged marriage and I can't take his chance at having a happier life away."

The maidens sighed in annoyance knowing their reasoning was falling upon deaf ears. It was the one thing they really found a pain in the ass to deal with was that Jenny was stubborn.

"So how about we go shopping now," Jenny said turning around and forcing a smile. "I can't wait to see what dresses that Sals picked for us to wear as bridesmaids!"

The maidens shook their heads and began heading out of the room, it seemed, and as though they were thinking the same thing….they would help their friends realize they were meant for one another.

* * *

The bridal store in which sold many dresses in various styles were full of women who were preparing for their wedding day, a few of the women were standing around and talking about the big day while others were trying on their dresses allowing the seamstresses to make adjustments to the dresses. Of course, that is where we found the Ouran maidens; they were trying on their bridesmaid dresses.

"Are you sure about these dresses Sals?" Crystal asked from her dressing room. "While I'm normally not one to complain but…they're a little too short for my taste."

"Well I saved you the troubles of having Rene pick them out for you." Sally said shaking her head. "We would've worn 18th century French wedding attire."

"Oh well you saved our lives then," Shiro walked out and glanced in the mirror at the dress. "This is nice it'll drive Hikaru wild to see me in a mini skirt."

"I think maybe Kaoru will be happy seeing me in a short skirt," Romey said walking out of the dressing room and turned a soft hue of pink.

"Sally I should murder ye," Kage walked out of the dressing room glaring at the raver maiden. "These skirts are askin' for the wind to pick up and our goods being shown to the hosts."

"I don't think its bad Kage-Chan," Mimi said skipping out wearing her dress. "It's easy for me to climb onto Takashi's back!"

"Jenny you haven't said anything about your dress." Sally said. "Are you still alive in there?"

Jenny walked out of the dressing room and gave a small giggle. "I'm sorry I was admiring this dress, it's so cute and the length is just right for dancing, I so can't wait to dance." She began doing the Carlton dance. "Check it out it moves from side to side too like one of those dresses in Grease."

"Puffball only ye would find a silver lining to wearing a mini skirt," Kage snickered. "Haruhi come on out and let us see your dress!"

Haruhi sighed and walked out of the dressing room wearing the same dress identical to the other maidens. However, hers was a bit big on her due to her lacking in the chest area.

"We'll need to get Haruhi a push up bra," Crystal noted. "Or maybe have her stuff her bra like Sally used to do back in high school."

"That was only one time!" Sally argued glaring. "We can just have the seamstress take the dress in."

Haruhi blushed red again. "This skirt is short…and I don't feel right wearing something so short."

"Come on Haruhi, its fun, we're all a matching set," Shiro said placing her arm around the shorthaired commoner.

"Hey Sally-Chan," Mimi said. "Whose dress is that in the other dressing room?"

"Oh, I expected Renge to be here, but she hasn't arrived yet so I guess we'll have to come back when she gets here so she can try it on."

"It was strangely quiet," Jenny, said shaking her head. "I'm surprised she hasn't shown up yet."

"Renege's with Duncan, so they'll be late," Kage said. "They hadn't left until this morning and they stopped at Renge's mansion to meet her parents."

"Ooh, it's amazing, Kage's related to an otaku," Jenny said giggling. "And Shiro and Romey are sisters thanks to their marriage of the mischievous devil twins!"

"Then of course Mimi and I are cousins," Crystal said with a smile. "We're all a big happy family!"

"And I guess the club that hosts together stays together," Sally said giggling. "Since we're all family anyway or so Rene tells me."

"Of course we are!" Jenny said hugging Sally tightly. "Our little club's a cute little family…so that means we can call you mama-Chan!"

"Oh that's so cute!" Mimi said giggling. "Mama-Chan, we love you!"

"Since when did I become your mom?" Sally demanded glaring at her friends before laughing. "Don't let Rene hear you call me that, he'll go into a spastic coma of happiness."

The maidens began giggling a gain while they resumed their shopping spree; they seemed to revert to teenage girls as they rushed around the store deciding on what to buy to go with their dresses.

* * *

Stepping out of the dressing room wearing a white tuxedo, a crisp white shirt, red bow tie and matching cummerbund, Tamaki smiled brightly at his fellow hosts who were waiting for him to come out of the dressing room, his violet eyes shined brightly in happiness when he looked at how the others were dressed and merely laughed cheerfully.

"We look good men," Tamaki said with a smile running a hand through his hair as he glanced into the mirror. "Perfect creatures such as ourselves will bring attention from our little lambs who visited us in high school while keeping their attention on the main attraction that is my bride."

"And if he didn't everyone knows that Sally-Chan would ring his blonde neck if any attention was taken away from her." Hikaru joked watching as Tamaki retreated to the corner to sulk. "Come on boss I was only joking."

"You're more excited about the honeymoon night," Kaoru said. "You shall shed the title of he who shall not be laid."

"Yeah, we can no longer call you Lord Virgymort." Hikaru said laughing loudly though Tamaki grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Ah, quick Hikaru cast a counter spell on him and we can be the twins who lived." Kaoru said prying Tamaki's hands from Hikaru's shirt.

"You devil twins is this any way to treat your king?" Tamaki shouted glaring at them. "I'll have you know that I've spent more time with my dear raver queen in the bedroom!"

"The sex must've been so disappointing," Hikaru said. "It probably lasted only five seconds with ten minutes of crying."

"And the crying wasn't from Sally-Chan either." Kaoru added.

"You doppelgangers," Tamaki took off after the twins who were now running around the store calling him Lord Virgymort. "I'm an expert lover! The Adonis of the bedroom, the gods themselves sing of my skill!"

"They're laughing at you not singing." Both twins called in unison jumping over a footstool, which of course was the same one that Tamaki ended up tripping over.

"Tama-Chan's really happy to see the twins," Honey said watching the scene in front of him, I can tell he's not really mad at them for calling him Lord Virgymort…but I feel bad that Kyo-Chan and you were the ones who spread the name around school Takashi."

Mori merely grunted as he adjusted his jacket more making sure it fit him securely, he gave a private smile knowing that the nickname was more of playful teasing but he did have the doubts of Tamaki's function as a lover. Oh how the years of hearing people yelling out Lord Virgymort in the locker rooms were amusing at best.

Once the chaos was over the twins sat down and glanced over at Kyouya who was quietly sitting down using his Ipad to type something, the identical smirks of mischief laced both their faces and they nodded to one another.

"So, Kyouya…how are things with you and your future wife?" asked Kaoru with a smirk. "I heard that she maxed out your credit cards to the point of you spending years in debtors' hell."

"What a shame, if only you had the balls to stand up to your old man." Hikaru said his golden eyes glinting with more mischief than normal. "But we know who has a tight hold on your balls."

"Would you like to lose two of yours," Kyouya threatened glaring at them. "I'll have you know as long as I continue to dodge Midori's advances I won't have to marry her."

"Unless your father sedates you and make you go through the ceremony like a mindless zombie," Kaoru shook his head. "This wouldn't have happened had you went through with your plan back in high school, you know went through with the elopement."

"We stopped them remember Kao-Chan?" Honey said. "And if Kyo-Chan's father found out then he would've made them divorce immediately."

"And it would've been a blemish on the Ootori name," Mori added in a mock Yoshio tone, he had donned a pair of glasses and slicked back his hair. He resembled more of a Morinozuka version of Yoshio. "Kyouya Ootori you will marry Miss Sato or else I'll cut off your inheritance."

Kaoru began laughing, put on a pair of glasses, and said. "But father I wish to marry Miss Moreau, but if you say so I'll follow you like a monkey and his master."

The Hosts began laughing as Kyouya glared at them in anger mixed with annoyance, he hated to admit it, but they were right, he had followed his father as if he was a puppet whose strings a vengeful puppet master was tugging on. In his mind he wanted nothing more than to finally stand up to him and say that he didn't want to marry Midori and that no matter what his father did to him that he'd marry the one woman he loved since childhood.

"Miss Moreau has moved on with her life and so have I." Kyouya stated simply. "I don't want to ruin her life and cause her anymore pain."

"You idiot, she's miserable without you," Kaoru said. "Stop being such a jackass and admit you were wrong to end your engagement and get back with her!"

"The twins are right Kyouya," Tamaki said he dusted off the mushrooms from his shoulders and gave a gentle smile. "True love only comes once in a lifetime, the red string of fate that's tied to your finger is also tied to Princess Jenny's finger…so do the right thing and tell her that you are her eternal love."

"Tamaki…"

"And once you two are back together you will live rich full lives of marriage blissfulness and your hearts will become one and at the last moments of your lives you two will become a lovely quasar of love that sails through the universe showering the planets with love!" Tamaki began sparkling while running a hand through his blonde hair.

"And you ruined your one moment of insightfulness with that Host crap." Kyouya mumbled in annoyance. "But you're right I'll make up with Miss Moreau and pray she takes me back."

"Good, we'll be rooting for you."

"Don't mess it up."

"Go Kyo-Chan!"

Feeling renewed confidence mixed with the bliss of finally admitting that he wanted to be with his angel again Kyouya felt better than he had in the last two years. However, he began wondering if Jenny felt the same way and wanted to work things out.

_**End Chapter**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note: **_Thank you all for reading the story for as long as I have written it, I hope you guys are enjoying it and I am still trying to perfect the romantic part of the story while focusing upon the rest of the characters together so that way it won't focus upon one set of characters. Anyway, this is a romance story and hope everyone enjoys it! Again thank you for reading and please as always do not hesitate to review!

_**Chapter Five**_

She could not believe they roped her into doing this, let alone she did not know why in the hell did not Tamaki and Sally check on the reception hall on their own rather than leaving it to their friends. She sighed softly while looking to her left at the one person she did not want to be left alone with for an extended period, since they were still on the terms of only being friends. Sighing she entered the hall and looked around at the decorations that had been put up while others were left to be put up, she sighed and reluctantly pulled out her camera phone to snap a picture.

"This place looks nicely decorated and I am actually surprised Sals managed to get Tamaki to agree to simple." Jenny shook her head at the surprise. "Then again this is a disco themed wedding and everything might not be completed."

"Miss Mo… I mean Jennifer Anne I doubt the decorators actually did their job," Kyouya said. "There are more items in boxes and I don't recall the diagram that Tamaki showed me to have the tables in the center of the room."

"Well maybe they're taking their time?" Jenny asked as she carefully walked around the empty room. "Maybe the decorators will come back to finish the job, you should have more faith in people Kyouya."

"I do…" Kyouya said. "It's just the way this room looks I doubt that Tamaki and Sally will be happy with it being unfinished."

"Well wait just a…" Jenny looked down at her phone as she paled and sent a quick text back to Sally. "Well they're angry about it and they just called the decorators and fired them."

Kyouya shook his head and did not say a word as he sat down in one of the chairs that were not stacked on the tables. "And let me guess it's our jobs to find competent help?"

"Actually…I have an idea," Jenny said. "What if we get a few people to help set this place up? I mean think about it we don't need to rely on people to do it for us and it'd be fun don't you think, unless the Mighty Kyouya Ootori is afraid of a little hard work and elbow grease."

"I'll have you know I can take on menial labor as well as a commoner!" Kyouya snapped as he pushed up his glasses. "And what about you Jennifer Anne, doesn't this kind of work make you worry about breaking a nail or something?"

"Nope, I was raised like a commoner," Jenny said simply. "And I live like one, so I can do anything that normal people can do, so we'll go back to the mansion to change and then come back with the others."

"We didn't agree to do that!" Kyouya shouted glaring as he followed Jenny. "Jennifer Anne when did you decide that?"

"Simple, I think it's the logical way," Jenny said simply. "Oh wait a minute I mean it'll be in our best benefit,"

Kyouya followed Jenny as he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "Ahem…I think your plan is a good idea."

"Good I am glad you think so," Jenny said with a smile. "So we'll go home and change clothes then tell the others of my plan and we can have this place set up to be a disco paradise."

Kyouya stared after her, he could tell Jenny's resourcefulness had not changed but he could feel the strong feeling of love fill his entire being. He had fallen in love with her for, the fact that no matter what the problem, she would always find a solution to it that one thing. Maybe there was something to rediscovering why he fell in love with her.

"Come on Kyouya or I am going to leave you!" Jenny called out. "I wouldn't want you to be left alone here to do all the work!"

Kyouya nodded and followed Jenny; he gave a small groan at her joke. He wondered if she liked teasing him on purpose, sighing he kept his feelings in check at least long enough so he could get the courage to ask her out again.

* * *

"Pigtails actually asked us to do this…"

Kaoru gave an annoyed groan as he tried untangling the string of lights that he had been given, he looked at Romey who was sitting on the floor making the table centerpieces, shaking his head he glanced at Hikaru who had managed to untangle three strands of lights. "I don't know why she didn't call another decorator to handle this."

"Because it's nice to do this for friends," Romey said. "And you do know that Tamaki and Sally wouldn't agree to hire someone else to take care of the decorating because of the incompetent staff last time."

"Stop complaining so much Kaoru, you and Romey should be taking notes," Shiro said in a teasing tone. "You two will be married next so it's best to start figuring out how you wish to decorate the reception hall for your own wedding."

"We're not even that close to getting married!" Romey said her face flaring up bright red; she busied herself with more of the centerpieces. "Besides…Kaoru and I don't need a piece of paper saying that we are married."

"Aww come on Romey you can't be like that forever," Shiro said in a teasing tone. "Besides, you two are much more like a married couple than a certain couple I know."

"You guys are really teasing her about that?" Crystal asked shaking her head as she walked past. "After all I think Romey and Kaoru are more devoted to the aspects of love and I think it's sweet."

"Crystal, you're always such a lifesaver," Romey said with a smile. "Besides I want to help Jenny-Dear and Kyouya-san out with their love problems before I focus on getting married."

"Hey turn that up!" Jenny called out to Sally as she sat atop a stepladder putting up the decorations, she giggled at the sound of her favorite song playing as she began singing along, and she grabbed another flower from the box and began taping it against the streamers as she let the music envelop her.

"Heh, she's enjoying herself," Sally noted as she stepped away from the radio and walked over to the other box to get tape out of the box, a smile crossed her face as she pulled out the roll of tape that she was going to give Jenny as she tossed it to Kyouya. "Hey Kyo, can you give this to Jenn? I need to help Rene with putting the disco ball up."

Kyouya nodded taking the tape as he walked over to where Jenny sat and looked up, he smiled gently watching as she hung up the flowers without a single mistake and saw she had not dropped any onto the floor.

"Tape please," Jenny held out a hand waiting expectantly for the tape, she blinked when she felt a warm yet rough hand touch hers. "Thank you," she mumbled and began the task of taping the other flower up. "I'm done here now."

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said grabbing her hand. "Will you stop running away from me, I really don't want to have to chase you."

"Fine, you don't have to chase me," Jenny said glaring. "Now let my arm go, I need to finish this before taking on another task.

"Stop being stubborn and talk to me!"

"I said back off!"

"Jennifer Anne I need to talk to you about what happened between us…"

CRACK!

Everyone in the room stared in shock and surprise at the scene in front of them, Jenny had slapped Kyouya to get away from him. They were not surprised at the outcome but they knew that she was feeling terrible for doing so.

"Jennifer Anne…"

"That was an accident…" Jenny whispered turning away. "I…I need to go…I'm so sorry!"

"Wow…she actually hit you," Kaoru said quietly. "I've never seen pigtails use that approach with anyone let alone you."

"She didn't mean it," Kyouya said. "I should've waited to confront her about how she was acting rather than making a scene."

"We warned you that she's still fragile," Crystal said. "But give it some time, she'll come around but for now…we should finish working and hope she comes back."

"Right…"

* * *

Jenny stared down at her hand, she had never hit anyone well at least not when they didn't deserve it, she held back a small sniffle as she tried to conceal her sadness with keeping silent, she didn't mean to slap Kyouya. Part of her wanted him to feel a little bit of the pain she went through when they had broken up. she hated how their relationship was ended due to circumstances they could've ignored. However, she just could not forget about it no matter how hard she tried. This was not what she wanted, it was far, and she knew that Kyouya probably was angry she slapped him.

"Wow puffball yer normally wouldn't hurt the spoiled rich pretty boy but he must've done somethin' ter piss ye off enough fer ye to hit him." Kage noted.

"It was an accident," Jenny whispered. "I just….he wouldn't let me go when I wanted to get away from him…he just kept a hold on my wrist and wouldn't let go…I wanted to get away."

"Jenny, maybe ye tryin' ter push him away is a way you use ter keep yer heart guarded from bein' hurt?" asked Kage curiously.

"Well…no of course not," Jenny whispered. "It was an accident and I feel bad for even slapping him."

Kage shook her head and smiled gently. "Puffball if yer goin' ter lie ter yer hearts then do a better job of tryin' ter convince me yer over him," she said. "You and Kyouya may have parted on bad terms but I believe he's tryin' ter make it up ter ye."

"He is…?" Jenny sighed softly but ignored the fluttering in her heart, she sighed placing her hands over her chest to calm the beating. She really wanted to make up with Kyouya but she felt it would be better for them to remain friends; at least they would be there together to support one another rather than being apart. "I guess I could give it a shot…"

"Good, puffball yer may be a ditz but ye can do anythin' ter take yer mind off of it," Kage said poking Jenny in the forehead. "However I believe that if ye want ye can probably get out of decorating if ye feign an illness."

"I really don't want to do that," Jenny shook her head. "I'll be fine, I just need to keep my feelings in check and pray that Kyouya won't try to talk to me again about whatever it is he wanted to talk about."

"You'll have ter face him sooner or later," Kage said shaking her head. "You two share a bedroom at Sally and Tamaki's place…so you two will have ter talk."

"Oh speaking of that," Jenny said. "Remind me to kill Tama and Sally for that arrangement….they should know that it's a bad idea!"

* * *

"Of all the…"

Kyouya glanced over his shoulder noticing Jenny was putting down tape on the floor to separate the room so they would not have to end up sharing the whole room together; he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"This is my side and that's your side," Jenny said simply. "If you so much as cross my side I will throw you out a window."

"This is childish don't you think?" Kyouya asked. "If you don't wish to share a room with me I can very well leave and sleep in the living room on the couch."

"And then make me feel guilty?" Jenny questioned. "Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine it's that simple and saves for the trouble of me dealing with the guilt of you sleeping downstairs."

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya walked forward as he took a step over the line and smirked. "I am on your side…are you going to throw me out a window?"

"Of course not idiot, I didn't think you'd call my bluff," Jenny sighed turning away. "Anyway this does not mean we are getting back together…so don't try any of your charms to get me to be fall at your knees and beg for you to take me as your love."

Kyouya smiled gently. "I wouldn't think of it…as it's a show of emotions that I'm not familiar with," he said with a smile watching as Jenny tensed up. "Or are you unfamiliar with my ways of my planet?"

Jenny glared at Kyouya. "That's not fair Kyouya…you know whenever you start acting like Spock I just cannot stand to stay mad at you," she said. "That's playing dirty."

"It got you to speak to me without calling me an idiot didn't it?" Kyouya asked he poked Jenny in the side to get her to laugh. "Come on Miss Moreau, just give me a smile…, or is it illogical to do so?"

"Kyouya…don't you dare…" Jenny said blushing. "Don't you even think about doing what you are thinking of doing…if you do it so help me I'll toss you out a window."

Kyouya smirked as he rushed and grabbed Jenny around the waist pinning her down as he began to tickle her. "Come on Lt. Moreau…you know you must wonder why my Vulcan logic is taking you by surprise."

"Oh my god let me go!" Jenny said laughing loudly. "You're showing too much emotion commander! Stop! Oh my god stops! I am gonna…gonna…die like a Klingon!"

Kyouya let Jenny go as he smiled gently and gave a small gasp of shock when the smaller woman pinned him and began tickling him. "Come on laugh commander…you know you want to or are you too Vulcan to laugh?"

Kyouya cracked a smile as he began laughing. "Ok I give up," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to execute your weakness against you."

"Kyo-Chan, Jenny-Chan, Dinner's …ready?"

Honey stared in surprise at the two on the bed; he gave a small smile and turned to leave. "I'll tell the others you're both busy."

"Ah it's not what it looks like," Jenny said scrambling off Kyouya. "We were just having a discussion and well umn…I wanted to prove my point to him."

"It's ok I understand completely," Honey said taking off out of the room as he shut the door behind him.

"Great…now Honey might think we were doing more than just talking," Jenny said. "Thanks a lot Kyouya…"

"You were the one who initiated the fight," Kyouya said. "Anyway we should go downstairs before Tamaki comes up here and has a heart attack."

"Fine…I'll be down in a minute…" Jenny said softly as she blushed a soft hue of crimson.

"Miss Moreau we could go downstairs together,"

"I said no…now live long and bite me!" Jenny said sending a glare at him. "I'll be down when I am sure that no one will assume that we were doing more!"

"As you wish," Kyouya left the room but could not help but smile at the way Jenny was slowly turning red from their encounter.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_Another chapter done! Will their relationship continue to grow or will the two of them slowly begin to keep their feelings in check? Find out in the next chapter and as always please review!

Oh and a little note: I haven't added this in Portraits Of Princesses yet but Kyouya and Jenny are Star Trek fans, hence why their little banter between each other is of that sort.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hi, everyone thank you for reading Mi Amour and happy that everyone has been so full of love and support for this story! Sorry it is a bit on the non-fluffy side since relationships tend to take some time to get to that point. However, the fluffiness shall appear in this chapter just not as much. Anyway grab a cup of commoner coffee and please enjoy this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the beginning of the story to read the standard Disclaimer everyone.

_**Chapter Six**_

Jenny gave a small groan as she tossed and turned in bed, she sighed audibly to herself, she had not been able to sleep since she had gone to bed after dinner, and her friends had been sending curious glimpses towards her and Kyouya and had been so quick to assume that they had succumbed to sexual tension. This wasn't the case as they had gotten into a semi-innocent fight that no one would even think more of if their minds weren't always on a possibility that often happened when people of the opposite sex were alone and sharing the same room together. Sighing and rolling over on her side, she saw Kyouya sleeping peacefully on the couch. Another reason why she could not sleep, she felt the gnawing guilt of forcing the man she once loved to sleep on the small uncomfortable piece of furniture.

Sitting up she glanced out the window at the view of the Eifel Tower brightly lit, she could not let her feeling of guilt overwhelm her entire being. Sighing she gave up the internal battle and got out of bed as she grabbed her robe that had been placed at the end of the bed and put it on. Maybe getting a midnight snack would do her some good at least then she would be able to think more clearly and go back to sleep. Tomorrow was the rehearsal and dinner afterwards.

As she walked down the stairs she began musing, she knew that she and Kyouya still were not as they were when they were younger and it was not exactly easy for her to open her heart anytime soon. The way things were going she was not sure how long she could last if she did indeed still harbor feelings for him. Opening the door to the quiet and empty kitchen, she walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out the pitcher of lemonade, and went to get a glass as she heard the sound of soft footsteps on the floor. Turning around she saw Crystal had woken up and came downstairs.

"Hey Crys, did my rummaging around wake you?" Jenny asked curiously, as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Nope," Crystal said. "Actually it was the baby that woke me up; I swear he is too much like Mitsukuni for his own good…I can't wait until he's born though."

"Aww, special cake party," Jenny teased sitting down at the counter taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Yeah," Crystal shook her head and pulled out a cake from under the cake plate she had put it under; she grabbed a saucer and looked at Jenny. "So couldn't sleep because something woke you up?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Jenny admitted.

"That's not surprisin' since ye and Ootori are normally at each other's throats during the day," Kage said entering the kitchen, she sat down at the counter and sliced herself a piece of cake, as Crystal was busy getting more food out of the refrigerator.

"Don't start picking on me," Jenny mumbled. "It's like late at night and I am off guard..."

"We love you that's why we're so mean, oh cool you guys got the food for tomorrow out," Shiro said entering the kitchen taking a seat next to Jenny as she grabbed a cherry from the bowl. "Hey remember we did this that one time at the beach house back in high school?"

"Back then it was all gossip and no serious conversation," Romey said, she yawned and rubbed the side of her head. "And it was due to us being afraid of weird noises."

"The only weird noise I heard was coming from your room Romes," Sally said with a snicker. "You and Kaoru sure like to go at it at night."

"Uh…ahem...I'll make some tea," Romey said blushing and walking to the stove to prepare the water.

"You know what…I think it's a shame we're all stuck here fully awake," Sally said shaking her head. "And to make it worse we probably won't sleep anyway since we'd be too hopped up on sugar, unless the itis sets in."

"That is only on TV Sally," Mimi yawned as she sat down next to Crystal. "And we can't do anything else anyway all of the shops are closed."

"Who says we'd have to go shopping?" Sally asked a smile appeared on her face at the thought as she giggled. "How about we go out to experience the nightlife? I know this bangin' club that's down the street from here."

"Sally-dear you have to sleep though," Romey said finishing preparing the tea. "And we can't go out without letting our husbands and boyfriends know where we're going…they'll worry especially Tamaki-san."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Sally said. "Rene sleeps like a log and he sleeps through hurricanes."

"Well if you guys don't want to go I'll go," Jenny spoke up. "It's better for me anyway since I can't stand to stay in the same room as Kyouya."

"Oh! Oh! I'll go too!" Mimi said. "I know that Takashi won't mind because he's sleeping too and when I come back he'll still be asleep."

"I'll go," Crystal said. "It'll be fun to get out more since I won't be able to in a few months."

"Then it's settled," Sally, said. "Girls go put on your finest dance clothes; we're going to party til we can't anymore!"

The Maidens all cheered happily and quietly as they rushed off to go change into dance outfits.

* * *

The maidens arrived at the dance club, which was already in full party mode as many people arriving wore their finest clubbing outfits and had even worn costumes that matched the atmosphere.

"Oh my god look at this place, it's so awesome!" Shiro said looking around.

"Can someone please tell me what the dress code is here…?" Crystal said looking around at the people in weird outfits, she shook her head and laughed at the sight.

"I can't believe I snuck out from Haruhi fer this," Kage said shaking her head. "Hopefully she won't worry too much."

"I love this song! Come on ladies let's dance the night away!" Sally said rushing towards the dance floor.

"Girls I don't think we should've…" Romey looked over noticing she was the only one left as she sighed. "Well when in Paris…" she rushed to the dance floor and began dancing.

"Trust it use it prove it groove it show me how good you are!" Jenny sung along to the song playing throughout the club. She had to admit she was having a lot more fun than she had in a long time.

"Do you think you are?" Crystal sung while dancing. "You have got to…"

The Maidens began singing in unison along to the song while they danced. They looked up and saw a familiar sight dancing on the second floor.

"No way, is that Renge?" Shiro said pointing to where she saw a blonde with long hair tied in a high ponytail dancing.

"It is!" Sally said giggling. "Guess she came to dance the night away too."

The girls cringed at hearing Renge's laughter as the blonde otaku continued dancing to the music.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Tamaki had woken up and found that Sally was not anywhere in the house, he thought she had gone to get a snack but when he found that, she had not returned after an hour he decided to wake the other hosts.

"Boss what are you yelling for?" Hikaru questioned. "You woke up half the house and…why aren't the girls down here yet?"

"I think our beloved little lambs have been kidnapped by some bandits in the night and sold into the plebeian exchange," Tamaki said. "We need to get them back!"

"Idiot, are you sure they're not in the kitchen?" Kyouya mumbled in annoyance, he was worried about Jenny's disappearance as well but he was not overreacting like Tamaki. "The girls are known for their late night gossip sessions while eating."

"I check in there already!" Tamaki said. "They're not anywhere to be found! Call the police! Call Interpol! Call Batman! We need to find our girls!"

"Tamaki…if you are that worried why don't you go stand on the roof with the Bat signal," Kaoru joked, he blinked when Tamaki rushed past him carrying a lamp. "I was only kidding!"

"Seriously where did they go?" Honey asked. "Crystal doesn't leave unless she is busy with baking something but it's late and we finished earlier."

"They went to the dance club," Mori said holding up his phone and showing them the pictures Mimi had sent him.

"A dance club…seriously…"

"Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Hikaru said. "We should go join them…after someone gets the boss off the roof."

"I'll do it," Honey said taking off outside to get Tamaki down.

"Do we have to go?" Haruhi asked curiously, she had been none too pleased the maidens had left her behind but she did not want to bother Kage whenever she left with the other maidens. "They could be having fun that doesn't require us to follow them like little puppies."

"Where's your sense of adventure Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"The same place where I left it," Haruhi mumbled. "A million miles back in my office drawer."

* * *

"To the second to final night of being a free woman,"

Sally raised her glass she clinked it against the other glasses belonging to the maidens. "I'll become Rene's wife the day after tomorrow!" she said taking a sip of her drink. "So that leaves only Jenny and Romey to get married."

"Don't bring up marriage," Jenny mumbled with a sigh. "Besides Romey's much closer to it than I am."

"Ah Jenny-dear don't you dare put me in the middle," Romey snapped, she waved an olive in Jenny's face. "Besides you're the one who dreamt of being a bride, but didn't get to make it down the aisle because you wanted to break up with Kyouya-san."

"Umn…well…" Jenny sighed stirring the straw in her now empty glass as she stood up. "I'm going to get another strawberry daiquiri."

"That's her fifth one and she's not drunk…" Shiro noted tiling her head to the side.

"She got one without alcohol," Sally said she looked over and saw Mimi and Kage were both singing Irish and Scottish drinking songs.

Crystal rolled her eyes and stayed quiet drinking her cola, she turned around, and saw the hosts enter the club, smiling, she knew that things would only get more interesting.

"Where could they be…?" Tamaki looked around the club, ignoring the people in the weird costumes and clothes; he ignored the loud music all the while searching for the maidens. He spotted Renge who was walking back from the dance floor. "Renge, have you seen the maidens?"

Renge shook her head. "Yeah, they're sitting at that table over there but aren't you guys supposed to be sleeping?"

"The moron was worried about the girls," Hikaru mumbled. "But since we see they're having fun without us we can go back home."

"Now wait a minute Hikaru, we shouldn't' leave," Tamaki said with a smile. "Why our little lambs will need us to protect them in case some guys try to hit on them."

"You just want to spy on them don't you?" Kaoru said, he looked over at the table and saw Romey chatting with Sally and Crystal. "But...it can't hurt...as long as we don't bother them unless we really need to."

"This can't end well..." Haruhi mumbled following the hosts. She sighed and made eye contact with Crystal for a moment before heading to another table.

_*********** six drinks later**_

"Seriously…you guys are drunk off your asses…" Jenny stared at the six maidens who were leaning against the table drooling, she sighed rolling her eyes and looked at Crystal who was helping Haruhi with the Hosts.

"W...We're good Jenny-dear," Romey said with a small giggle. "I'm stable enough to go back to…the place…"

"No you're not," Jenny rolled her eyes as she managed to help the other maidens up from their chairs. She gave an annoyed groan. "Seriously girls the next time we go out, you're not allowed to drink."

"Oh come on Jenn you're such a lightweight," said Sally. "You are such a sweet person…and yet you and Ootori aren't together."

Jenny rolled her eyes dragging Sally out of the club, she was thankful Kage did not get as drunk as the others did. Looking over to the table where Crystal was trying to get Honey to stand up properly she saw Kyouya sitting at the table unmoving. "Uh…Kage take care of them…I'll be right back."

Kage sighed and began the task of bringing the other maidens out of the club, she was a little annoyed that she had to deal with listening to Tamaki ramble on and on about how they were all together and his off key singing.

"Kyouya…?" Jenny asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Kyouya looked up at Jenny a moment, he seemed to be ok, but when he stood up he quickly sat back down. "Jennifer Anne…I love you." He said.

"Uh…no you're drunk," Jenny said simply. "Now, if you let me I can help you to the car so I and Crys can drive you guys back to Tama and Sally's house to sober up."

"How do you…how do you stay so beautiful?" Kyouya asked staring at her. "Everything about you is just beautiful, hey maybe you can show me how you make your hair so shiny."

"No, let's not," Jenny sighed softly as she helped him up making sure her arm stayed hooked under his. "I know you don't mean what you're saying which is why I am not responding."

Kyouya stopped walking and did the most unexpected thing, she grabbed her and pinned her to the wall outside the door and tried kissing her. "My angel how I missed you…"

"Ah…Kyouya you don't know what you're doing," Jenny said pushing him away again finally managing to get him to the car. She sighed softly as she managed to get Kyouya into the car before she shut the door and walked over to the limo where the others were waiting. "Geez, I can't believe they got drunk off their asses…I mean I can understand Kaoru not being able to handle it but the others…geez…"

"Pigtails…sing me a story," Kaoru said clinging to Jenny's waist as he lay on her lap.

"Uh…no…" Jenny said with a sigh. "You're going straight to bed mister to sleep this off…"

"It'll be fine once we go back," Crystal said cringing at the sound of Tamaki singing a Justin Bieber song. "Oh god someone put him out of his misery now."

Kage smirked as she stared laughing. "Aye lightweights all of them," she said. "The Scottish blood in me can handle a touch of the creature."

* * *

"Good night Jenny," Crystal said with a small smile, she was grateful that the others had managed to pass out in bed to sleep it off; she looked over her shoulder at Honey curled up on the bed. She was thankful that he was not bad when it came to drinking. "If you need help with Kyouya just let me know."

"I can handle him," Jenny said shaking her head as she entered the bedroom; she looked at Kyouya lying on the bed rather than the couch. She sighed and walked over to him staring down at him. "Are you ok?"

"My angel…oh how I've missed you." Kyouya said gently as he sat up and smiled. "I…I never stopped loving you; I was a damn fool not to stand up to my father."

"Kyouya…" Jenny said softly staring at him; she shook her head as she looked down at him. "You need sleep…you aren't thinking straight, so I am going to chalk those words up to your intoxication, so good night ok?"

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said grabbing Jenny and pulling her down onto the bed with him, his arms wrapped around her waist as he took in the scent of her hair. "Don't leave me…I can't lose you again."

Jenny felt Kyouya's arms tighten around her waist; she froze up against his chest feeling his breath against her neck. She closed her eyes knowing that in the past she would fall asleep in his arms while he ran his hand through her hair and telling her how much he loved her.

That was then and this was now, she needed to get him to understand that she was not in love with him anymore, drunk or not. She and Kyouya just didn't have the same spark they had when they were in high school and college. At least that was what she was sure the feeling in her heart and mind was telling her. Giving up the internal battle Jenny finally whispered the words she was sure her heart was allowing her to say.

"I won't leave you Kyo-Pon…"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ As promised there was fluff, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please as always review!


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ Thank you for the reviews everyone, it has been fun getting a lot of feedback from everyone that they enjoy the story. Moreover, in the process of updating every week as means to ensure the readers will not wait over a month for an update. This chapter will be a bit longer than the other chapters due to the reasons that there is a lot of ground to cover. So sit back, grab a cup of commoner's coffee, and enjoy the chapter. As always, review!

_**Chapter Seven**_

He awoke with a headache,

His whole body was throbbing from the pain of the onset of a hangover, which one could assume was from his activities the previous night. Placing a hand to his head he slowly sat up, looking around the room he noticed he was in bed rather than sleeping on the couch, with a small groan he put on his glasses and looked down at himself, he was wearing the same clothes he had worn to that club Tamaki and the others drug him to spy.

"Wait, if I'm bed then where is Jennifer Anne?" He looked over to the couch not seeing the woman was not sleeping. Pausing a moment at the sound of a sigh, he looked down and saw Jenny was sleeping peacefully, His eyes filled with surprise mixed with a hint that he was pleased with the outcome, maybe they made up.

He reached down and traced his fingers against her face, the way she looked like an angel sleeping; he had to admit he wanted to wake up next to her every day to have him warm in his arms without the prospect of separation. Smiling gently he carefully but quietly got out of bed as means not to disturb her.

'If she's really my angel again I'll have to do something nice for her,' Kyouya smiled and went to shower and get dressed. He then decided he would go downstairs to prepare a breakfast in bed for Jenny and then he would wake her with a kiss as if she was his sleeping beauty.

When the door shut, Jenny woke up and sat up. "Kyo…Kyouya?" she called out softly noticing the host was not anywhere in the room. She looked towards the bathroom door hearing the shower was running. She let out a soft sigh of happiness that he was feeling better. She gave a small squeak of surprise when she realized that they had shared a bed, not that it was strange, but she was hoping he did not assume they did more than sleep.

'Kyouya may not remember anything he said last night which is good since I don't want our relationship to become more awkward than it is.' At her musings Jenny carefully got out of the bed and began the task of choosing what she was going to wear for the day, she would be with the others at the church preparing for the wedding that would follow the next day. she was looking forward to celebrating her friends coming together as if the stars themselves had written their destinies. Smiling at the thought, she began wondering if one day she would get the chance to experience that happiness. That is if she found someone who loved her, and without the ways that fate could screw with them.

"Good morning angel,"

Jenny went quiet and turned around as she saw Kyouya had finished showering; she blushed at the sight of him. His muscular form from years of working out to ensure he was in top physical condition, the way his dark hair fell over his eyes even from it being wet and the way he would look ready to throw her onto the bed and take her. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she silently cursed herself for staring at him as if she was a horny schoolgirl. "Kyouya…are you feeling better from last night?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'm glad my family doesn't deal with hangovers after intoxication," Kyouya said. "Ahem, so after you finish getting ready…I was thinking we'd have breakfast together with the others before heading off to rehearsal?"

"That's…a good idea…please excuse me." Jenny whispered as she walked past him. She gave as gasp when Kyouya's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips encountered her neck. "Kyouya what are you…let me go."

"Angel, are you going to play hard to get?" Kyouya asked softly, he leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily. "I know we made up last night."

"We didn't…Kyouya…I…I…" Jenny pushed him away; she held back the urge to shudder from his body against hers. "I have to get dressed and so do you…afterwards we'll talk."

Kyouya nodded letting Jenny go as he smiled gently. "I shall wait for you," he said with a smile watching as she shut the door.

Once she was sure, he was away from the door Jenny let out a small shuddering breath. "I knew it…Kyouya assumes we made up…I mean I did forgive him but…" She gave a small squeak at hearing a knock at the door. "Y…yes,"

"Jennifer Anne…I left something on the counter in there, do you think you can hand them to me?" Kyouya asked curiously from behind the door.

"Uh you left something?" Jenny looked towards the counter and saw a pair of silky black boxers sitting near the sink. Her face turned crimson red and she grabbed them, opened the door quickly, and threw them out to Kyouya before slamming the door again. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

"Great…not even noon and I'm already flustered."

* * *

"Jennifer Anne, we need to talk,"

Kyouya sat on the bed watching as Jenny brushed her hair, she could see the way she'd turn red from even hearing his voice, he smiled gently knowing that when he had this effect on her if meant they weren't on formal terms with one another.

"Kyouya about last night," Jenny said turning around as she sat her hairbrush on the vanity table. "We didn't do anything, I carried you up the stairs sort of and we went to bed, you were drunk that I spent half the night ensuring you didn't die. That's all that happened."

Kyouya gave an annoyed groan as he stood up and walked over to Jenny. He was getting tired of the games, he wanted to know if she truly felt the same way he felt for her. Staring down at her, he made sure, if she wanted to get away from him she could. "Damn it Jennifer Anne, I'm tired of these games." He said. "You're hiding how you really feel about me, if you wanted to stay away from me then you wouldn't have stayed with me all night."

"I was worried about a friend," Jenny said simply. "Why else would I even spend a night with someone who's getting married soon?"

"I'm not marrying Midori!" Kyouya said glaring. "I don't love her and I've chosen to avoid the subject matter, I don't love anyone but a certain woman who is too stubborn and pigheaded to see that!"

"I'm stubborn and pigheaded," Jenny, demanded glaring at him, she hit him in the chest, and she gave a small whine, she knew her hitting him would not hurt him. "I ended our engagement for the good of our relationship, you are meant to be with someone better than I am!"

"That's a lie," Kyouya said. "No one is better than you are, I love you Jennifer Anne Moreau, and I've always loved you since we met!"

"That's a lie too!" Jenny said glaring at him. "You love money, impressing your father, and choosing to do something for merit rather than love!"

"I never said that," Kyouya said. "You chose to end our engagement thinking I'd be happy without you and that I'd forget about you, but I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Oh sure and your admitting these feelings isn't from your hangover…" Jenny mumbled. "You don't love me…Kyouya you belong with Midori not me."

Giving an annoyed grunt Kyouya spun Jenny around and pulled her close, he made sure his grip around her waist was that of steel. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

Jenny gave a loud whine as she began hitting him against his chest to get away. She finally gave up when the heat of his kiss flowed from his lips into hers. She stopped all actions and finally responded to his kiss. She missed being in his arms, the moments when they would spend their time together, and the way he would always whisper that, she was his angel came flooding back. She felt her heart begin beating a mile a minute.

Kyouya did not know what he was doing, one minute he was arguing with Jenny and now, he was kissing her, there was something right about it, and his hands moved down her back, he could not help but want to keep her in his arms forever. Pulling away, he saw her face was red as he looked down at her. "Jennifer Anne…"

Jenny looked up at him a moment as she glared at him and slapped him again. "You jerk how dare you kiss me like that!" she shouted. "Why did you have to go and do that, I do not love you idiot! I never will! Please do me a favor and stop thinking about me…stop saying you love me…I don't love you!"

"You're lying again," Kyouya, said wincing from the pain of the slap, he carefully moved away from Jenny deciding she needed more time to process her feelings. "But I'm sorry for kissing you…I understand if you don't love me anymore…I just hope we can still be friends."

"Of course," Jenny whispered softly. "Friends forever and ever Kyouya."

Jenny felt guilt overcome her, she wanted to admit she loved him, but part of her wanted nothing more than to just run away, she did not want to be put through the heartbreak again, they were living in a fantasy that would end after the wedding. She did not want to go through it, which was the reason why she lied to herself to prevent the hurt from overcoming her. But part of her wanted Kyouya to be hers again, looking at him she saw his frame was visibly losing all composure, he had been so sure she loved him, and she could hear his heart calling out to her. Sighing to herself, she tied her hair in a ponytail.

* * *

The whole day was filled with, everyone scrambling to prepare for the wedding, the hosts and maidens had arrived at the wedding chapel after they ate breakfast and were preparing to spend the day rehearsing until everything was perfect.

"Seriously," Sally said looking around the chapel after they had practiced for the third time; she gave a small giggle watching the others. "Everyone, this is going to be awesome!"

"Sals, you're only saying that because you haven't turned into bridezilla yet." Jenny joked only to have her friend grab her ponytail and pull it. "Ow don't be so abrusive!"

"Oh not if I wanted to be abrusive I'd do this," Sally said with a smile as she pulled Jenny by the pigtail to sit down. "Now tell me….what's the deal with you and Ootori…you both looked pretty pissed off at one another during breakfast and you nearly dragged each other down the aisle."

"Well nothing happened…" Jenny lied. "He and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and…"

"He kissed you didn't he?" asked Kage sitting down next to Jenny. "Ye puffball yer really startin' ter get on me nerves…admit ye still loves the spoiled rich boy and just accept it."

"Kage…I can't do that I don't love him!" Jenny said quietly. "He and I aren't in love anymore…he's moved on and so have I."

"You're about as transparent as the sleeves on your top," Renge said joining the maidens. "Jenny, we've been best friends forever and we all can tell when you're lying, so admit it, you love Kyouya as much as Janie loved Miyabi in Uki Doki Memorial Ten."

"I don't love him anymore," Jenny whispered. "We've sailed past that bridge…can we please change the subject?"

"Sure we can…" Romey said with a small smile. "So...do you think we should maybe get Jenny-dear and Kyouya-San to admit how they feel for each other?"

Jenny gave an annoyed groan as she stood up and turned to leave. "Damn it you guys are annoying!"

The maidens looked at one another and began laughing watching as Jenny left. They knew their friend had it bad for the Shadow King. Therefore, they would do everything in their power to get them together. At least that way it would be good for them to admit it.

"Kyouya, you kissed her?"

The Hosts stared at their friend in surprise but were impressed he would pull such a bold move with someone they knew was angry with him.

"It was a momentary lack of judgment," Kyouya mumbled. "It was a heat of the moment kiss…we exchanged words and it ended up with me kissing her as I used to during our spats back in high school."

"So you kissed pigtails," Kaoru said with a smirk. "And she slapped you afterwards didn't she? I told you that she wasn't ready to forgive yet."

"Kyo-Chan's been hiding his wild side and he ended up getting hit by Jenny-Chan," Honey said. "Even we know not to mess with our girls when they're mad at us."

"Kyouya if you wish to make up with Princess Jenny then you need to admit you were an idiot for breaking up with her rather than fighting for her." Tamaki said simply. "Then you both forgive each other you both can get married."

"I don't want to marry Miss Moreau if she doesn't truly love me," Kyouya mumbled, clearly annoyed by their observations.

"Then why do you wear her ring around the chain on your neck?" asked Mori.

"It's uh…" Kyouya sighed as he got up and left, he was annoyed with how his friends were right, he assumed that they were trying to push him to marrying Jenny but needed less to say it did not work, as he did not want to hurt her. He had lied, he loved Jenny and always would, but he did not want her to be hurt because of his foolish actions. As he got outside he sighed taking in a breath, he needed to think more rationally, he had forced a kiss on Jenny, which had never done. Even when they were together she was willing to kiss him, but now things had changed and he forced the woman he loved to kiss him.

Of course, the kiss ended up getting him slapped, not that he minded since Jenny's hits were like puffs of air. Smiling he held back the urge to laugh at how cute she had been when she acted tough. Maybe there was something to waiting longer; he began seeing more side to her that he had not seen before.

"Kiss me, hold me love me,"

Kyouya looked up at the sound as he blinked and began walking to find the source of the singing; he had heard the song before back in high school whenever Jenny would sing alone in the garden next door. He paused and saw Jenny sitting on a stone bench singing.

"The prince is always giving his heart and his love," Jenny sung softly looking up at the sky as she closed her eyes. "A kiss which is shown with a spell in the night, kiss me, hold me, love me, forever kiss me hold me, love me."

'She is still as beautiful as she was during high school,' Kyouya quietly leaned against the wall ensuring that Jenny didn't see him, taking in a sigh he listened more as she continued singing. He had to admit that she still held the same talent and innocence in her voice. Looking around the corner, he saw her lie back on the bench to look up at the sky. 'Why can't I be with her…? Damn my father…damn this arranged marriage."

He needed to keep his promise, he needed to get Jenny to see that he loved her, he always held the strong feelings of love for her, and he needed to prove it. There was one way, he needed to show her he ignored everything promised to him since birth, and he would become a commoner if it meant he would be with the woman he loved. He needed to do all he could. No amounts of money were worth losing the one woman he considered his true happiness.

**_********************May 21****************************_**

"What's taking them so long?"

Glancing at the door again for the third time the maidens began wondering what happened to a certain melodious type and the otaku who both ran off to get the final touches for the wedding; so far, they had the three main parts of the rule of weddings. The Something old, which was Sally's pink headphones, the something new Sally's wedding dress, something borrowed which was one Kage's letter openers, all that was missing was the traditional something blue which hadn't been found. So sending out the two most likely to find the missing item was more of a chore than anyone could know.

"I bet they got lost on their way back here," Kage said. "Ye can never trust Renge and the wee puffball with jobs like these."

"They'll be here Kage-Chan," Mimi said smiling. "Then Sally-Chan will have the last of the four wedding traditions and her wedding will turn out really great!"

"We're back, but we couldn't find the something blue," Jenny said nervously though she blinked in surprise when Sally grabbed her. "Ah, Sals what's wrong?"

"How can my wedding be perfect if I don't have the something blue," Sally demanded in anger glaring at the melodious type.

"Ah, Sals let me go…you're choking me…"

"At least then I'll have the something blue!"

"I found something blue,"

"You did?" sally dropped Jenny onto the floor as Renge walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Give it to me!"

"Oh, well I painted something blue," Renge, said simply pointing outside as the maidens gathered around the window.

"Renge…"

"You painted…"

"Oh man Tamaki's going to die from seeing this."

"Hey at least it's blue."

* * *

The maidens walked down the aisle dressed in their bridesmaid dresses as they had anticipated this day since they had gotten to France. Each one wore a dress that held a sense of elegance that was only them, each one escorted by their husband or in Romey's case boyfriend. The sense of awkwardness seemed to radiate more as Jenny and Kyouya entered the church together, they had been the ones to help Renge paint Tamaki's car blue. They actually had a good time together and the feeling of awkwardness was gone.

As the wedding began, Jenny found herself wanting a wedding of her own. She glimpsed at Kyouya a moment before blushing and looking away. She knew he was going to be a great husband one day that is he actually married someone else. She gave a small sigh as the thoughts in her mind nagged at her to admit that she wanted him as her husband, no she could not let it happen. She could not let him back into her heart. He would only break it again. He was devoted to her at one time maybe it was truth he spoke the night before.

Kyouya glanced at Jenny a moment seeing she was having an internal battle, smiling and shook his head and began wishing that he would have gone through with marrying her. He did not want to marry for the sake of his family's company but rather for love. Those were the reasons why so many lovers carried through millennia were happy. They chose love over merit rather than for appearances. At those thoughts, he barely heard the minister pronounce Sally and Tamaki husband and wife.

As everyone in the wedding party began leaving the church, Kyouya glanced at Jenny and smile at her. "Jennifer Anne…I…"

"Don't say it," Jenny said with a gentle smile. "It was a beautiful wedding and I hope one day we both find people that love us as much as Sals and Tama love each other.

Kyouya watched as Jenny walked away to go join the other maidens. He was shot down again, sighing he decided he needed to choose her friendship before attempting to admit his feelings for her again.

* * *

"It's mine!" Arista shouted pushing Kanako to the side.

"No, it's not!" Kanako glared, she took off her high heels and tossed them to the side.

"The bouquet of lover's destiny is mine!" Renge called out laughing like a maniac.

"Drop dead Otaku, it's mine." Deedee's voice rang out; she wore a catcher's mitt on her left hand. "She smiled getting ready to make a leap for it.

"Look who's talking, you're standing on a chair," Mimi snapped in annoyance, she held up Nyan-san to make sure she caught it. "It's cheating!"

"Ye know, whichever guy catches the garter after his has to put his hand up yer dress because of the tradition," Kage pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Eh!" Alex quickly tossed off her catcher's mitt and back peddled to hide behind Romey. "I don't want it then!"

"But if you still want to catch it," Kage smiled running a finger under Alex's chin, her eyes half lidded in a flirtatious nature. "I can catch the garter."

"I...it's…ok…" Alex whispered blushing.

"I don't mind it," Shiro called out with a confident smile, she began jumping up and down energetically.

"Oh err…umn…" Romey blushed, nodding quietly.

"I don't really care if its part of tradition, I am going to catch that bouquet!" Crystal declared.

"This can't end well," Covering her eyes Hoshika scrambled under the table to hide; she peeked from under the tablecloth seeing the older girls preparing to catch the bouquet.

"Why am I joining in this again?" Haruhi deadpanned from beside Jenny who was watching quietly.

"Please don't let me catch it…please don't let me catch it…" Natalia chanted softly, she could not risk the family curse thrown into overdrive again.

"It's something that all girls end up fighting over so I am staying out of this," Shuddering at the thought of being the unfortunate one to catch it Jenny would probably have to out run the girls to avoid having them trying to kill her.

"Here we go!" Sally shouted she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder as she turned around to look and see who caught it.

"IT'S MINE!" All of the girls in the area began trying to catch the bouquet; they let out loud shrieks when it bounced off their hands and landed in a surprised Jenny's arms.

"Ah, I…caught it…" Blushing, she quietly snuck away before the other girls could murder her.

"What in the world?"

"Are you fucking serious!"

"How did she?"

"Come on!"

"I demand a redo!"

"Hooray, you caught it Jenny!" Sally said happily patting Jenny on the back. "You'll be the next one to get married.

"Uh…right…" Jenny walked off towards the table where she had occupied before, and sat down. However, she ducked when the girls began throwing things at her.

Glaring at her the other maidens walked over to the other side of the room to watch the men rush to the dance floor to catch the garter.

"I'll catch it using Usa-Chan!" Honey declared with a bright smile, he glanced at Crystal blowing a kiss to her.

"Sorry Mitsukuni, but it's all ours," Both twins sent smiles towards the shota as they stood on a set of chairs that were stacked neatly on one another, their faces had mischief written all over it.

"You won't catch it," Yasuchika walked up preparing to jump as soon as the garter had been thrown.

"I'll catch it," Satoshi said from beside Mori, he looked up at his older brother and then said. "Unless Taka-nii wants to catch it so he can marry Mimi."

Mori did not say a word and merely nodded while making sure he was close enough to catch the garter.

"I'll catch it to assert my honor as a man!" Kassanoda shouted.

"Young lord I shall help you." Tetsuya said.

"By the powers of black magic and the occult I will catch it," Nekozawa held up Beelzenef deciding to use it as a catcher's mitt.

"This is pretty much a waste of time," Kyouya stated, his arms crossed and he watched in amusement.

"You would say that Ootori," Mikey said as he stood on Che's back to have an advantage.

"Damn it Mikey you're heavy!" Che grumbled in annoyance at his best friend.

"I shall throw this and dedicate my toss to my lovely wife!" Tamaki struck a dramatic pose while waving the garter around in his hands. "Who shall be mine fo…"

"THROW IT ALREADY MORON!"

Glaring at them, Tamaki tossed it as he watched the other guys dive to catch it; however, they all piled up on one another along with chairs landing on top of them. The garter of course landed out of the pile of men and slid to a stop at Kyouya's feet.

"What the hell?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked over and saw Kyouya had picked it up.

"That lucky son of a…" Honey did not complete the sentence as Mori clamped a hand over his mouth dragging him off.

"I missed, aww man!" Satoshi shook his head in disbelief; he walked away to the other side of the room with Yasuchika who was letting out strings of curses.

"Ootori caught it," Kassanoda paled backing away. "Uh…he can have it."

"Hooray, Kyouya you caught it," Tamaki happily cheered walking over to his friend. "You're the next to get married!"

Looking over and seeing Jenny blushing from catching the bouquet Kyouya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Jenny groaned and began banging her on the table while mumbling the words she heard many times. "Fate is a cruel bitch."

* * *

"So Miss Moreau, you're going back to America?"

Jenny looked at Kyouya as she shut her last suitcase. "Yes, I have to get back to work and I have a few auditions to go to, after all I can't just rely on my family's money. I want to be independent." She paused a moment deciding to act on her feelings. "You wouldn't want to umn…during your next vacation…do you want to maybe come visit some time? I have a lot of room at my house."

"I'd be honored." Kyouya said. "I'll visit you during the time the school is off for summer break, I've been meaning to visit anyway since Kaoru kept pestering me to."

"That'll be great so I'll see you in August ok?" Jenny said quietly blushing as she looked up at him. "Kyouya…I…"

"Don't say a word, I treasure you as a friend and nothing more," Kyouya said placing a hand under her chin and staring into her eyes. On the inside, however he was in pain for saying those words. How long would he go about the route of claiming only to be friends?

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_Another chapter down and they are slowly getting along, anyway what do you think will happen next? Will they get together? Are they doomed to be apart? Well find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and do not forget to review!


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ I am evil aren't I? I know I said that there would be fluff in the previous chapter. Anyway this chapter shall have a lot of surprises. However right now I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always thank you so much for reading!

_**Chapter Eight**_

The sound of a soft yet simple classical piece radiated through the apartment belonging to Kyouya as he hummed to himself grading papers, he looked outside at the shining sun streaming it's warmth through the windows. He felt at ease with how everything was going as he had planned, he managed to clear his whole schedule to go to America to see Jenny and take her up on the offer of spending the summer with her as friends, but it was a start. Slowly glancing at the clock, he saw it was beginning to be past four thirty and he knew his father was probably going to send Fuyumi over to bring him to the family's mansion.

How he wasn't looking forward to this meeting, his father was always trying to pawn him off to marry Midori as a way for the Ootori group and Sato Syndicate to finally join forces to become the most fierce partners in the business world. Not that he could care about it, he was not successor to the family anyway, and marrying some woman for merit rather than love was something he refused to do.

"Oiji-Chama, are you home?"

Kyouya stopped reading over the paper he had printed out as he stood up, walked out of his office, and saw Anza was looking around for him. He held back a smile and greeted his niece. "Hello Anza, did you come to visit?"

"Well, actually Okaa-san and I came to visit you Oiji-Chama," Anza looked around the apartment. "Where is Oba-hime?"

Kyouya felt a twinge of guilt not telling Anza he had not married Jenny but smiled gently and knelt down in front of her. "Your Oba-hime is in America right now, we didn't have a chance to get married in France, so we're going to try again soon."

"Okay, but bring her back here with you Oiji-Chama, I want to meet her," Anza said with a giggle. "Since I told everyone in my class that Oba-hime was going to live happily ever after with you."

"My, My, Kyouya, your apartment is spotless today," Fuyumi, said entering the neat apartment. "Why can't you keep it this way all the time?"

"As long as you stay away from my drawers it'll stay neat," Kyouya mumbled before smiling gently at Fuyumi. "So what are you doing here Fuyumi-nee? Did father send you?"

"Actually father is outside on the phone with some business partners," Fuyumi said. "Since he decided to come here and speak with you rather than you going through the trouble of coming all the way across town."

"Fuyumi why didn't you warn me," Kyouya mumbled feeling a sense of nervousness mixed with annoyance fill his entire being. He found the only time he got nervous was whenever he was with his father.

"Oiji-Chama did you buy any more cookies?" asked Anza pulling on Kyouya's pant leg. "Oiji-Chama,"

Kyouya snapped out of his musings. "Yes I did but we'll have to wait a while for our special tea parties until I meet with Oijii-San ok?"

"Ok," Anza said with a pout, she looked up and spotted her toys in the corner of the room and ran to play.

"Kyouya now might be the time to speak with father to call off your engagement," Fuyumi said. "You shouldn't have to marry Midori because father is forcing you to do it. I know for a fact that you spent your time in France with Miss Jenny."

Kyouya froze up at the statement and stared at his sister. "How did you know that?"

"It's called the internet," Fuyumi said holding up her phone. "I keep in touch with Tamaki, he tweeted the pictures of the wedding and some of before the wedding, I must say Kyouya you look really happy with her."

"That's an understatement," Kyouya mumbled. "She's not happy with me…even after I admitted I still loved her she turned me down."

"That's why you should try harder," Fuyumi said. "No offense Kyouya but I don't want to be sister in laws with Midori…she is really an awful woman."

"Kyo-kins,"

Kyouya blinked at hearing the sound of the voice from the doorway, he gave a small shudder at the sight of the woman with long brown hair, and wearing glasses standing in the doorway, she wore a red dress that barely covered anything and had on makeup that made her appear like one of those women you'd see in bordellos.

"Midori what are you doing here?" he demanded. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here!"

"But why?" asked Midori. "I wanted to see my dear future husband before we got married again; maybe fourth time is a charm?"

"Midori…we were never married, and if you don't mind I don't wish for you to even be here." Kyouya said. "Please leave."

"That's a shame…" Midori said with a pout. "I even bought a present for little Auzla."

"Her name is Anza," Kyouya corrected rolling his eyes as he saw the wrapped package Midori held. Sighing he looked over his shoulder. "Anza, Miss Sato has bought you a present."

Anza walked over as she frowned staring at Midori, she did not tell many people, but she did not like Midori at all. With a small polite smile she took the wrapped gift and opened it, she stared at the toy inside and pushed it away.

"What's the matter Auzla?" asked Midori with a smile. "Don't you like what Aunty Midori bought you?"

"You are not my Oba-san," Anza said. "And I don't like this toy..."

Midori felt a twinge of anger as she watched the little girl shove the toy back to her. "Auzla-Chan, all little girls should play with dolls." She said. "And I am your Oba-san."

"No you're not," Anza said. "Oiji-Chama said he's going to get me an Oba-Hime, and you're not it lady."

"Anza manners," Fuyumi said picking up her daughter, though she held back a small laugh at how her daughter had mentally body slammed Midori. "I'm sorry about that Midori, she's really determined about princesses."

"Oh it's alright Fuyumi, she'll have to get used to me," Midori said though she wanted to sneer at Anza and Fuyumi. She made note that once she married Kyouya she'd make sure they never set foot in the apartment again.

"Anza-Chan what's this about Kyouya marrying a princess?"

Fuyumi turned around still holding Anza in her arms as she gave a nervous smile towards her father who had finally came in. "Oh father, she's only playing."

"But mommy you said that Oiji-Chama would marry that pretty lady with the long hair, and that he'd bring her home from France with him, but instead he's going to see her again." Anza said. "So Oba-hime will be here soon right?"

"Oh look at the time, we have to go now," Fuyumi said rushing out of the apartment with her daughter. She sighed knowing her father would probably grill Kyouya about his plans. She looked down at Anza and smiled at how her daughter was too honest for her own good.

"Kyouya, I wish to talk to you about your arrangement with Miss Sato," Yohsio said sitting on the couch. "I believe marrying her next week will be enough time for you to accept the idea."

"Father, I don't love Miss Sato," Kyouya said standing up in anger, he did not care that Midori was sitting on the couch, he knew that she did not want to marry him either. They did not love each other. "Instead of forcing us to get married why don't you call off this whole arrangement? I love someone else."

"Your so called Princess?" asked Midori in annoyance. "Tch…as if such a woman exists."

Yoshio looked at Kyouya noticing his son was glaring at Midori, he had seen the same glare his son had before…that was when he was with that Moreau girl, and he had defied him for so many years. "Kyouya, you haven't seen that Moreau girl have you?"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Of course, and I appreciate it if you don't refer to her as that, her name is Jennifer Anne and I love her." He said. "There is no reason for me to stay away from her; she isn't a threat to anyone or our company."

Yoshio narrowed his eyes; he stood up and glared at Kyouya. "As an Ootori you are not to marry beneath our social class! That Moreau girl is unfitting of the Ootori name which is why Miss Sato is a better choice."

"I don't love Miss Sato," Kyouya said. "I want to marry a woman for love rather than merit, she may be of our social class, but I am not happy with her."

"Kyouya you have no choice," Yoshio said. "You will understand one day that what I'm doing for you is the best."

"Father, you of all people escaped an arranged marriage to marry mother," Kyouya said.

"Your mother was of a higher social standing," Yoshio said. "And she was perfect to bear sons to keep our family's legacy strong."

Shaking his head Kyouya had come to the decision, if his father was going to force him into a marriage he did not choose, then he had no choice but do the logical thing and that was to cut free of the tight marionette strings his father was using to control him. It was not fair that he spent years trying to impress him enough to become successor of the Ootori group. Moreover, that despite his efforts he still was not allowed to make any decision on his own.

"Father if you wish to push me to marry Miss Sato I only have to say one thing," He took a deep breath a moment and held it before narrowing his eyes. "I choose to marry Miss Moreau and if you disown me then so be it."

Yoshio glared at his son a long moment before he turned and left the apartment with Midori following close behind him. The words he said as he was leaving were clear as daylight and made it seem that he was relieved that Kyouya was no longer a problem.

"I have no son."

As the door closed Kyouya glanced down at the arrangements he made days before, smiling he went to his bedroom to finish packing.

**_***************The Next Day_**

"See you later!"

Jenny left the camera shop as she looked down at the camera she was holding, she had managed to get it repaired due to her last photography job involved a lot of water and she ended up dropping it into the fountain at the last wedding she had worked for. Sighing she looked up at the bright blue sky and closed her eyes feeling warmth envelop her whole body. It was a good day and she decided that maybe she would do some gardening or spend her time watching the view of the ocean from her balcony. She was disappointed that she would not see Romey or Kaoru until Saturday and she was not going to spend her day doing anything important so maybe she would stop in to the hair salon and hang out with Ayame and Sergei whom she was sure would be happy to see her.

"I'm sweet like…Da, double dee, double di."

Snapping out her thoughts Jenny opened her purse pulling out her cell phone; she wondered why she was getting a call from Japan. It was strange as all of her friends would probably be busy or would be asleep. Shaking her head she pressed the accept call button.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said casually, his voice filled with happiness rather than sadness or annoyance. "Am I bothering you?"

"No of course not," Jenny said as she continued walking. "I was on my way home to get my script for the next movie I'm auditioning for…so umn…what do you need?"

"I was meaning to take you up on that offer you mentioned when we were in France last month," Kyouya said. "I was meaning to take some time off and since I was planning to transfer to work at the American school system rather than stay here in Japan."

"Oh really…" Jenny said, she got to her car and opened the door before putting her camera in first as she leaned against the door. "I don't mind if you stay over, at least until you're sure you can find your own place…I mean Kaoru knows a lot of places and he can help you better than I can."

"Thank you for being so kind," Kyouya said. "So I'll see you soon."

'See her soon? what did he mean that he'd see her soon?"

Jenny began wondering if maybe he was off his rocker or something because she knew that the school system in Japan did not work as they did in America. She knew Kyouya could not just up and take an unplanned vacation. Moreover, what did he mean by finding a teaching job in America? Unless there was something, he had been hiding from her the last time they talked.

"Are you still there?"

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Oh yes I'm still here but sure come on by, I don't mind seeing you."

"Good, I'll see you soon Miss Moreau."

"Uh…right?" Jenny ended the call and began wondering what he meant by he would see her soon? Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she got into the car and decided she would settle it after she got home. Maybe Kaoru would explain it to her better.

* * *

Arriving home, Jenny looked up noticing a car was her driveway, she gave a small-annoyed groan as she stopped and parked in her garage narrowly missing the car, that she knew belonged to Kaoru. Though it was strange, he was driving the jaguar that Kyouya had told him to keep in case he decided to visit. Shaking her head, she knew that Kaoru probably leant his car to Romey to run a few errands while he visited.

She made note to get her locks changed or hide her spare key better. She was not in any mood to deal with company; she needed to figure out what Kyouya meant by "see her soon." She knew that he was clever but it still was nagging at her that he was planning something.

"Kaoru how many times do I have to tell you not to come in when I am not here?" Jenny asked once she entered her house. "I swear this is why normal people keep their spare key hidden, but of course you'd probably find it."

As she entered, her living room Jenny held back a gasp of surprise as she stared at the person sitting on her couch, he was drinking coffee while casually skimming through the script she had left on the table before going out.

"Good afternoon Jennifer Anne."

Jenny gasped in surprise, as the only sound was her camera slipping from her hands and hitting the floor.

"Kyouya…what are you doing here?"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ Sorry for the lack of fluff in this one, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always please review!


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ A double update in one day, I am on a roll right now with chapters for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I added some fluff with a few things that will make the story even more interesting. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and if anyone wants to see art done for the story please pay a visit to my Deviantart gallery. ^^ I am known as Aihara Yukii there too.

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the beginning and read it ok?

_**Chapter Nine**_

Jenny held back a gasp of surprise as she stared at the person sitting on her couch, he was drinking coffee while casually skimming through the script she had left on the table before going out.

"Good afternoon Jennifer Anne."

Jenny gasped in surprise, as the only sound was her camera slipping from her hands and hitting the floor.

"Kyouya…what are you doing here?"

Kyouya sat the script down on to the table and stood up as he walked over to Jenny; he smiled down at her and said simply. "I've come to take you up on the offer of a visit." He said. "Unless you retracted your offer and I'll go stay with Kaoru instead."

"N…no…the offer is still on the table but what I mean is when did you get here?" Jenny asked curiously. "I mean I could've sworn you were in Japan when I talked to you on Monday."

"My flight arrived this afternoon," Kyouya, said simply. "Rather than calling you to pick me up from the airport, I called Kaoru who brought over my car, and I decided to come here instead of interrupting what you were doing."

"So wait…you took a month off from work to come here to find a job?" Jenny questioned. "Kyouya that is really irresponsible even for you."

"Miss Moreau, I've already found one," Kyouya said simply. "I transferred to work at BrookeDale Academy in the fall. What I told you over the phone was a fabrication as a way to…surprise you."

"Ok…but what about leaving Japan without anyone knowing?" Jenny asked. "Tama must be sad that his best friend left and didn't tell him anything."

"Tamaki's the one who drove me to the airport in Japan," Kyouya said. "Now Jennifer Anne I assume you have a movie audition to go to, I'll stay here and unpack and rest before you return."

Jenny glared at him but did not say a word as she walked to her bedroom to change clothes; she hated how Kyouya came in without telling her and that instead of telling her everything he decided to send her off to her audition. She began to wonder if maybe he was running away from the arranged marriage and chose to use her offer of letting him stay with her as a way to be undetected.

"If you're wondering if I'm running away from the arranged marriage, I'll let you know that it's been called off and I'm free to pursue whatever woman will have me as their lover." Kyouya said from the doorway.

Jenny paused as she turned around. "Kyouya…you…you…" she gasped realizing she had been unbuttoning the front of her shirt as she let out a small shriek. "Get out of here, I'm changing clothes!"

Kyouya smirked and left the room, he could hear Jenny letting out curses towards him, and oh, how this was going to be enjoyable. It reminded him of all the days they spent in Boston together. They had been so close that when they decided it was time to take their relationships a step further they did not need the second room and chose to share one room together. However, this was not the case as he was in the guest room and Jenny was in her own bedroom.

"I can't believe he just waltzes in here and tries to peek at me," Jenny mumbled in annoyance as she finished changing, she walked to her dresser grabbing her hairbrush and ran it through her hair. She made note to skin Kaoru alive for telling Kyouya where she hid the spare key. Despite her anger and worries, she was initially pleased with the arrangement since she and Kyouya were friends. They would not act on impulses they had dealt with when they were teenagers.

Fate was a bitch and she knew it, the whole reason why her life had become such an ordeal was that fate decided to be evil and force them apart in the first place. She did have to admit she was pleased that he had chosen to stay with her rather than with anyone else or in a hotel. Smiling she fixed her skirt and stood up after pulling on her boots.

Walking out of her bedroom, she looked into the guest room and saw Kyouya was unpacking whatever he brought with him. Smiling she leaned against the doorframe, watching him quietly before deciding to tell him that she was going out.

"Kyouya, if you go out I umn…I'll leave the spare key on the table for you," Jenny said. "I'll stop at the store and make a key for you,"

Kyouya smiled gently. "Thank you Jennifer Anne and good luck today," he said walking over to the door and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You'll do exceptional."

"Thanks…" Jenny blushed at the feeling and turned to leave, she seemed to gain a sense of confidence within her entire being. She shook her head and sighed. 'Get it together Jenny…you cannot go falling to pieces when he kisses you…we are only friends and nothing more!'

"Hmm…I'll have to try harder," Kyouya noted after Jenny left. He had chosen the opportunity to get the chance to get her to slowly fall back in love with him rather than having her furious with him for forcing the rekindlement of their relationship on her.

* * *

"None of these girls are right,"

The director of the upcoming movie Kung Fu Candy sighed watching as another girl left the room. It was becoming repetitive. Every girl who entered the room and auditioned was what they were looking for or was not right for the part. Sighing, the director got up from behind the table and looked out the door at the various girls sitting in the waiting room, he began to lose more hope as every second passed and every moment he would hear another girl repeat the line of Kung Fu Candy's signature phrase.

"I'll delay production on this movie and we'll go back to making Millennium Snow movies again," he was just about to shut the door when he caught sight of a girl talking with another girl, he saw her expression had changed from hopeful to disappointed. He quickly caught on she may have been there for the other audition that was to be conducted tomorrow evening. He quickly rushed out the room. "You there, young lady wait a moment."

"Yes?" Jenny asked staring at the man in surprise; she suppressed a gasp realizing this man was the same person who directed all of those Millennium Snow movies. She had no idea that he was the one conducting an audition for the movie. "I'm sorry if I arrived at the wrong time, I was told the auditions for Sleeping Beauty horror was today."

"Perfect…just perfect…that hair…that frame….and your voice…" the director said quietly walking around Jenny as he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face up so he could see her eyes and facial features. "That round face with the big brown eyes…tell me young lady…have you thought of acting?"

"Well I was going to audition for…" Jenny gasped when the man took the Sleeping Beauty horror script from her and threw it in the nearby trashcan.

"Don't bother auditioning for that dreck," the man said. "Please audition for this role instead; you just might be what we are looking for."

"Uh what movie is this for?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Kung Fu Candy: the Legend of a young warrior," the director said with a smile. "Come on in audition for the main role and please allow me to validate your parking as well."

Jenny blinked a few times surprised at this man's persistence but a role was a role after all. She followed him inside of the small room and noticed the long table filled with many other production officials, she was used to this process and merely gave a small nervous smile.

"Alright first of all Miss…please tell us your name and age." The director said with a smile sitting behind the table and staring at Jenny.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Anne Moreau," Jenny said politely. "I'm twenty-two years old and I am a photographer and actress."

"Yes, yes wonderful name and age." The director said with a smile. "Now if you please will you read from the script scene one hundred line twenty-eight."

Quickly looking at the script a moment Jenny began memorizing it as she sat it down on the ground by her feet; she took a deep breath and began mentally preparing.

"Alright we shall begin now," the director said as he looked down at the script in front of him to read the cuing line. "What is it you want more than anything Miss Candy?"

Jenny stepped forward and gave a small smile as she imagined the scene in her head allowing her acting ability to take over her entire being; she allowed her desire of what she wanted the most to fill her with confidence. "You ask me what my desire is…It's the chance to allow all children to be free to play in the safety of a world where they won't have to worry about any troubles…a place without danger or sadness. A new world where the sun can one day shine again and rain the warmth of love that tells a person to look up at the shining sun and outstretch your hands towards the bright beautiful future."

The director stared at her a long moment before he got up and walked to the door, he poked his head out and shouted. "All of you go home now; we have found our leading lady!"

At those words Jenny stared in surprise as she slowly felt her whole world spinning, she could not believe it she had actually aced an audition. Losing all feeling in her legs, she quickly regained her composure. The only words she managed to squeak out were a simple question. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious, you were made for the role of Kung Fu Candy," the director said with a smile. "The way you spoke with such passion in the introduction and you seem to radiate just what we are looking for in our heroine, an everyday young woman whom of which is in touch with the real world."

"Oh umn…well I…"

"Miss Moreau, this is your big chance at the big time," said the casting director. "I was visibly impressed by your passion you put in to that performance."

"Your heart was put into that performance and the way you made it appear as though you understood the plight of what Kung Fu Candy was going through." The Producer said with a smile. "Your performance made me want the same desire."

"And I believe that we have a marketable talent," the director said with a smile. "Just think of it, you'll be on clothing, books, and made into a doll, you're the face of Kung Fu Candy, and we wish for you to sign on with us."

"Umn…Well…sure but…what about my job as a photographer," Jenny asked curiously more focused on her job rather than the one offered to her.

"We'll be doubling your salary so you won't have to worry about ever taking another photo again," The director explained. "Miss Moreau, take this opportunity and you'll become a star."

"A star…well I suppose …" Jenny fell silent feeling as though this was too good to be true but the movie was legitimate, she would get the chance to act in a movie, and it would be a jump-start on her movie career as the leading lady. "I'll do it."

"Good let's do lunch then and we'll discuss your contract," the man said with a smile. "I'll be expecting you to contact your lawyer and agent by the end of the week to work out more legality with the contract."

"Oh yes I shall do that!" Jenny said with a giggle. She had finally hit the big time and could not wait until they began shooting the movie.

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

Jenny let out a loud squeal of happiness as she skipped through the parking lot of Wal-Mart as she hummed happily to herself. Soon she would not have to worry about rejection for another role; she had become the titular character of a movie aimed at the female demographic, which would soon be the movie to encourage girls that they could do anything they put their mind to. Well if they wanted to fight ninjas or invading aliens in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Maybe there was something to being patient rather than being in a hurry.

Entering the store, she glanced around realizing that with all the excitement, she had neglected to bring her shopping list of things she might need and there was the addition of having a houseguest so she should have asked Kyouya if he needed anything. Shopping could wait and she would probably go back home anyway to get the list. For right now, she needed to get an extra key made so Kyouya would not have to climb the ledge of her bedroom window to retrieve the spare key.

"Hmn…the key copy area is in automotives so I'll go back there and get one made before going home," Jenny began walking through the store, she smiled gently her mood elevated from what it had been earlier and she felt as though her status as a soon to be recognizable household name would was showing. It was not as if she was going to let fame change her, she was going to be the same ditzy yet well-meaning girl she had always been.

"Jennifer Anne!"

Snapping out of her musings Jenny turned around and smiled gently waving as her friend Laura ran towards her, she let out a squeal of delight and hugged the taller girl. "Oh my god Lau-Lu it's been like forever, how are things?"

"Just fine Jenny, I so knew I'd run into you here," Laura said. "So let me guess you're doing grocery shopping?"

"Actually I would but I left my list at home so I am just getting a spare key to my house made." Jenny said with a giggle. "Lau-Lu you look great, how is your family?"

"Oh they're fine," Laura said as she walked with Jenny in the store. "Blake's at home with Mael since the poor thing has a cold so I had to come here to pick up some medicine and a few other things."

"Aww poor baby," Jenny said softly. "Well how about I come by sometime this week? I mean you're having the annual cookout again right?"

"You know it," Laura said. "Bring a date Jenny, you should really start dating again, I mean that jackass you were with was an idiot for breaking your heart, and I hope his cold hearted ass is somewhere in Japan wearing cement shoes for his actions."

"Uh…said jackass is staying with me until he can get a place of his own here," Jenny said quietly. She gave a small squeak when Laura grabbed her and began shaking her. "Lau-Lu you're shaking me too fast…I think I see stars…"

"Jennifer Anne, why didn't you tell me you and him made up?" Laura asked. "Oh god now I feel bad for calling him a jackass…"

"It's ok…I mean…we're not together per say," Jenny said placing a hand to her head. "He and I are only friends as before."

"So you two are living together…?" asked Laura. "And…oh my god…you're not pregnant are you?"

"Of course not," Jenny shouted. "Kyouya is working in that new school that was built last year, he's teaching kindergarten there."

"And yet you two haven't made up yet?" Laura asked. "Jenny…I thought I taught you better than that…"

"Uh…Laura please save the comedy for those who are better at it, besides Kyouya and I are friends and nothing more," Jenny said simply, she continued walking as she sighed more. "We are better as friends and remember he is engaged to someone in Japan."

Laura shook her head as they walked through the store; she stopped in the pharmaceutical aisle and picked up a box of cough medicine. "Jenny, you and Kyouya were the perfect couple in my opinion," she said. "And a lot of people who saw you two in New York when you both were visiting you family for the summer agreed."

"We were young and stupid then," Jenny mumbled. "Assuming that we were in love only to find out once we reached adulthood that we weren't meant to be."

Laura shook her head. "Jenny, you are terrible at trying to be tough…so stop it." She said picking up another box. "I know you and I remember that you happen to harbor a strong belief that once true love is found that you can't escape it…which is why I think is the reason why you didn't toss him out on the street."

"Uh…I did offer for him to visit…when I was in France." Jenny said quietly. "And we sort of did end up having that moment when he and I talked and weren't trying to end each other…"

"See what I mean?" Laura asked. "You two were meant to be…a match made in heaven…a cheerleader and a nerd…albeit a handsome nerd…"

"Laura you're such a dreamer," Jenny giggled. "Anyway I have to go get this spare key made and get home."

"Wait before you go," Laura picked up a box and tossed it to Jenny. "You'll need these just in case."

"I will need what?" Jenny looked down at the box she had caught as she turned a bright crimson red and let out a loud scream of shock dropping it. "Oh my god Laura what the hell, Why would I need condoms,"

Laura held back a laugh as she tried to look serious. "Simple, you gotta make sure that your man's a Trojan man!"

Jenny glared as she threw the box at her friend and stomped off. Her face was bright red from the very thought, she knew that Laura had a terrible sense of humor but for her to automatically assume that she and Kyouya had that type of relationship was just too much! Sighing she prayed that it would not come down to that.

* * *

"Where would she keep the vacuum and her cleaning supplies?"

Kyouya looked around the small quiet beach house as he decided to clean before Jenny returned, it was only fitting he would be helpful since he was staying with her while he looked for apartments. However, the mystery of where she kept the vacuum was something that made it rather difficult to make sure the carpet in the living room was clean.

He paused in front of the large door that he neglected to look in as he walked towards it and opened it, to his surprise however, a bunch of linens and a few boxes fell on top of him burying him under them.

"Kyouya, we came to…what the hell did you do?" Kaoru shouted rushing over to the Shadow King buried under all of the contents of the closet. He held back a small laugh and helped him out of the pile. "Dude…you know that if Pigtails was here she'd kill you for opening her closet of doom."

"I was looking for the vacuum," Kyouya explained shaking his head and began picking up the linens putting them back into the closet neatly. "When I was buried under all of this."

"Kyouya-San," Romey said walking over to the kitchen as she pulled out the Elephant shaped vacuum that had been sitting by the doorway. "It was in the kitchen, I'm surprised you didn't see it."

"I assumed that was a toy…" Kyouya mumbled as he stared down at the unnecessarily cute vacuum.

"So you're cleaning while she's out?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow. "You do know that pigtails would be against you doing that."

"I want to help her," Kyouya said. "She went out to an audition and to get a spare key made and I think it'd be best if I did something while she was away to make it easier on her."

"Well you might not want to do that," Kaoru said. "When pigtails is depressed from a rejection she cleans her house until it shines brighter than the Hope diamond."

"I'm back!"

Jenny walked into the house carrying a few shopping bags as she smiled gently seeing Romey and Kaoru had come for a visit. She blinked in surprise noticing Kyouya was holding the hose to the vacuum. "Oh were you going to clean?"

Kyouya shook his head. "I was…but Kaoru tells me you would do a better job." He said. "So ahem…how did…"

Jenny interrupted him as she held out a key dangling from a Pikachu shaped keychain. "I got your key made, and umn…I know you don't like Pokémon that much but it was the only one left and I felt really sorry for it."

"Thank you Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said taking the key. "So how did the auditions go?"

"Oh funny story, I actually went on the wrong day," Jenny said with a smile and too the vacuum from Kyouya. "So when I went in I saw a lot of people auditioning for another movie, it was saddening at first."

"So you left and didn't audition for anything?" Kaoru asked. "Where did you go all day? Don't tell me you drowned your sorrows in a black and white sundae?"

"Of course not," Jenny said. "I actually stayed and auditioned because the director who was conducting them saw me and apparently went gaga over how I looked and well I wasn't sure."

"So you ran away, and hid out at the Disney Soda Fountain and drowned your sorrows in sundaes?" Kaoru asked.

"No, will you let me finish my story before you assume that I did that," Jenny mumbled. "Anyway I auditioned and well…the whole crew liked my performance and now I'm casted as the leading lady."

"Seriously,"

Jenny nodded. "And then I went out to lunch with the director at The Ivy." She said with a giggle. "Then I went for a celebratory sundae."

"Pigtails that's…" Kaoru said and hugged her tightly. "Awesome, I had the utmost faith in you this whole time!"

"Jenny-dear I can't believe you've achieved your goal finally!" Romey said. "Just don't forget us when you become a celebrity."

"I won't," Jenny, said with a smile, she looked and saw Kyouya had not said a word; she walked over to him and smiled. "Are you happy for me?"

Kyouya nodded as he took her into his arms and spun her around before hugging her. "Jennifer Anne, I'm so proud of you," he looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're going to be great, and if you want I can do all I can to ensure you focus on your budding career."

"Kyouya…umn…well I do appreciate it but nothing will change," Jenny said simply. "I am going to be the same person I've always been, and this is one role, who knows if I even get casted for others…and even when the movie is made it can be a box office flop that I might be tossed onto a blacklist as the worst actress ever."

"Jennifer Anne, stop focusing on the negative," Kyouya said. "You'll be fine, for now we need to celebrate, how about we go out your most favorite place, my treat?"

"That would be fun; can Romey and Kaoru come too?" Jenny asked. "I want us all to celebrate and I think I can probably get a hold of Ayame and ask him if he's going to be working tonight so we can go to his dance club."

"Of course they're coming with us," Kyouya smiled, as he looked down at Jenny happy that he could make her happy but part of him only meant he wanted to be with Jenny alone to celebrate rather than it becoming a group thing. Maybe they would not have to worry about having friends tagging along if they got the chance to be alone.

"On second thought, we can't today," Kaoru said. "Romey and I have that thing."

"What thing?" Romey asked curiously, she gave a small nod when she saw Kaoru was trying to tell her to play along. "That's right, I'm sorry Jenny-dear, but we'll hang out another time."

"Ok…I understand everyone had plans before," Jenny said with a smile. "I guess it'll be just me and Kyouya today, I think it'd be fun to have a day on the town rather than spending the night in a dance club anyway."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

Jenny giggled softly as she and Kyouya walked out of a store together, armed with shopping bags and were laughing as they had when they were younger. The two of them spent the first part of the day together in town sightseeing and many of the shops nearby had small things they chose to buy to give to the others. She wondered what the real reason was that Kaoru and Romey did not come along with them, maybe they were busy with an upcoming fashion show, or they were just trying to get the two of them to be alone enough to test their relationship and see if there was some kind of spark.

"Well it was interesting to see the various paintings in France while I visited," Kyouya smiled down at her realizing how the sunlight showed how light her eyes were when she laughed. "So, where are we going next on your tour?"

"I know just the place, "Grabbing his hand and leading him down the street she giggled softly. "The most famous place in the area or so I think it is."

Stopping in front of a large Chinese theater Jenny giggled. "This is where most movie premieres take place and of course I want to someday be immortalized here."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked.

Jenny giggled and pointed to the sidewalk, which was home to the various hand prints of stars and celebrities. "This is where all the great stars all chose to be immortal in cement; I want to do the same someday."

"You'll get your chance to have one soon, I know for a fact you'll do well in the movie."

"You think so?"

Nodding Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Who knows it might happen sooner than you think."

"Yeah right," Jenny giggled before looking down at the ground for a moment. "I'll probably never get that famous…it could still flop."

Kyouya smirked and got an idea as he looked around before pretending he was a news reporter. "And here we have the lovely yet stunningly beautiful Jennifer Anne Moreau, will she give our viewers a moment of her time?"

Giggling Jenny could not believe that Kyouya was actually trying to cheer her up. She decided to play along. "Yes, darlings I shall give you an in-depth interview," she giggled more shaking her head. "I have won 30 academy awards after all and this will be the 31st one if I play my cards right, so I'll have time for my public's questions!"

"So the question on everyone's mind is if you're going to star in the next movie," Kyouya could not help but chuckle at how silly they were acting.

"Of course I am darlings," Jenny giggled trying her best to impersonate a famous actress from long ago. "If I am to star in the next movie opposite…she looked down and found the first name she spotted. "With Clark Gable I will certainly make sure our love scene is believable."

"That's very impressive dreams for someone so young," Kyouya held back another laugh before continuing. "So do you have plans to get married in those dreams?"

"One day," Holding back another giggle she could not help but break into a bigger smile. "We are such dorks!"

Kyouya began laughing. "I got you to smile didn't I?"

"Yes," She turned and looked at the theater one more time before she sighed. "It'll have to keep being my continued dream until I can make it happen, you'll support me right Kyouya?"

"Of course," Kyouya placed a kiss on her forehead before they resumed their previous venture of shopping and sightseeing. "So where to next,"

"How about we get a later dinner," Jenny began blushing when her stomach started growling again. "I know this excellent place that has the best food!"

They both laughed before heading in the direction of the restaurant where Jenny had pointed out. All the while, they did not notice that they held each other's hands.

_**End Chapter**_

Author's Notes: thanks for reading! Not much else to say for this really! ^^;


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Thank you everyone for the nice reviews and I enjoy reading every single one that I receive from all of you. I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter because this one will be a bit on the romantic side, as it will feature some fluff but not a lot, as I do not want to rely upon fluff to get the plot going. Anyway, grab a cup of commoner coffee and a bag of baby star and enjoy the story of the young Shadow Couple.

_**Disclaimer: **_The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the series or characters. However, the Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the Maidens of Music Room 3 of Deviantart. Do not use the Maidens without permission from their creators.

_**Chapter Ten**_

She couldn't believe it, she had no idea what she had done until after it was too late, how she regretted doing such an action was beyond her and now their relationship had been changed forever, ok she was exaggerating but it seemed as though her whole life went to hell in that one action. She sighed glancing in the mirror at her running mascara she had not anticipated they would even get that far but they had done just that. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bag and walked into the living room deciding it was best that she would apologize to him for her actions.

"Kyouya…I…." Jenny held out the shopping bag containing the item she had spent her afternoon finding. "I'm sorry."

Kyouya paused as he sat down the laundry basket he had been using as he accepted the bag that his melodious angel held. "Miss Moreau it was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten upset about it."

"No…it was my fault," Jenny whispered. "I hope this serves as a replacement…I went to three stores to find it."

Kyouya opened the bag and looked at the shirt folded neatly; the color was similar to the one ruined when Jenny had been doing the laundry and neglected to check the washing machine for any of his clothes. "Thank you Miss Moreau but…my shirt was cream…not white."

"Oh…umn…well they didn't have any in the exact color but I'm glad you like it," Jenny whispered softly. "Anyway, I have to be at the movie set today, so if you want you can tag along with me."

"You're going to the movie set already?" Kyouya questioned in surprise. "Jennifer Anne, don't movie studios normally wait a few months before shooting a movie?"

"Not this one since it's been on hiatus for three years," Jenny explained. "And it's just a routine check, I have to be in wardrobe today and make up…I think unless it's for something else…I mean they did talk to Haru-Haru and Takashi about the contract since I did designate them as my lawyers."

"So in short Jennifer Anne you're going to go to the movie studio blind rather than being sure of what you're going to do there," Kyouya said as he shut the dryer door. "I'll have no choice but to accompany you so you won't get into trouble."

"You don't trust my judgment do you?" Jenny questioned. "this movie is legitimate and Haru-Haru said that the contract isn't part of a scam since she read it over three times and of course Takashi did the talking to the whole movie staff warning them that if things fall through he'll make sure they're punished to the fullest extent of the law."

Kyouya had to admit it but Jenny prepared when it came to her career as an up and coming actress but he did still worry about her being too trusting and quick to trust someone saying they would ensure that she would appear in movies, especially one on hiatus for three years due to not having a leading lady. "I'm still going with you to ensure your safety."

"Suit yourself," Jenny said walking out of the living room and to her bedroom. "I'll be out after I change into normal clothes."

"What's wrong with what you were wearing?" Kyouya questioned.

"These are my shopping clothes," Jenny called out. "I have something much nicer to wear rather than what I had on before."

Kyouya shook his head and sighed. He did not understand women and he knew that as long as he lived he never would. They were the most complicated creatures that walked the Earth and no men in the world would ever understand the way a woman's mind worked.

* * *

"Jennifer Anne, there you are!"

The director walked over and smiled placing a kiss upon Jenny's hand; he smiled at her and looked her over. "Just as I'd expect you're just as you appeared in the auditions, with a very vibrant aura, now my dear the costuming department is waiting for you and then the hairstylist will be working on your hair, not that you need it."

Jenny giggled. "Oh ok, umn…oh, this is my friend Kyouya Ootori," she said with a smile. "He came with me to ensure my safety and well I wasn't sure if it'd be ok if he was around…or not I just…"

"Its fine, anything you want Jennifer Anne," the director said. "Now my dear starlet go try on your costume, we'll be shooting the movie after you're ready."

Jenny smiled and nodded before heading off to go prepare for the movie shoot, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Kyouya lean against the wall watching her carefully, smiling she felt at ease that he was there with her. Though she began wondering what he thought about it as a whole since they had not said a single word to each other since leaving the house. Sighing she shrugged it off and continued on her merry way to costuming.

Kyouya watched the movie staffs rush throughout the set preparing the various areas and inflating bags used as a safety precaution if a stunt went wrong.

Part of him wondered if they had a stunt double while another part wondered if Jenny was going to be the one performing her own stunts. He had faith in her but knew that when it came to pretending to fight Jenny was a wimp, his memory drifted to when they were in high school and how she would cry if the slightest person brushed against her hard enough. Maybe it was not too late to start asking questions. He was sure that Jenny did not bother to ask if she would be performing her own stunts or ask if they would ensure her safety aside from the inflated bag that would serve as a precaution to prevent injury or death.

He did not want to interfere in Jenny's life but he cared too much for her to let it fall into the hands of people who might not have her best interest at heart. Nevertheless, he knew Jenny would be furious and decided that he would trust her judgment.

"Is she ready yet?" called the director, as he looked towards the large door that Jenny had gone in as she had been preparing for the start of the movie shoot.

"Yes, I'm here," Jenny, said walking out of the costuming area, she was wearing a grey pleated skirt with a white blouse with a blue tie, a white lab coat was over the outfit, on her feet, she wore a pair of matching high heels, and her long hair tied in two high pigtails. She felt a little silly in such a short dress but the character she was playing was a daughter of a scientist.

"You look wonderful," The director said with a smile. "Now, your motivation is you're the daughter of the famed Scientist Laurence Bundy, and he has discovered a brand new formula in which can give the user super strength, but you're unsure of how it'll benefit man kind and you decide to do away with it right when the door is kicked in by the members of a villain syndicate."

Jenny nodded as she stepped onto the set, she gave a small gasp holding back her urge to squeal, she was sharing a movie set with the famed actor Manuel S Jackson, and she had seen all of his movies including alligators on a plane.

"And action!" the director called out as the movie shoot began.

* * *

"That's a rap for today, good job everyone!"

Jenny had to admit shooting the first ten scenes of the movie was tiring but she had shared the stage with so many celebrities, she had to retake a few scenes due to her squealing in happiness when she found out her love interest was being portrayed by Dohnny Jepp.

"You were wonderful my dear," Dohnny said taking Jenny's hands into his as he smiled gently. "I hope that we continue to share a chemistry in which will make it appear as though we're really in love."

"Umn…sure…I…" Jenny squealed before skipping off to costuming to change back into her normal clothes, The director ensured her that the fight scenes would require three days of combat training which meant she'd need to learn the choreography for the scenes.

One problem there was that she could have sworn that if Kyouya was glaring in jealousy at Dohnny the whole time during the love scene. She knew had he not controlled his temper he would have stormed the set and scared Dohnny enough that he would refuse to work on the movie as a leading man. Sighing she shook her head to clear the thoughts of Kyouya actually being jealous. It was not possible considering they were only friends.

As she walked out of the costuming area wearing her normal clothes, she smiled at him deciding to clear the tenseness in the air. "So what did you think of my first movie shoot? Wasn't it majorly rockin'?"

"Jennifer Anne it was impressive but I do not wish to discuss this in front of your peers," Kyouya said taking her hand. "Come on let's go home."

"Umn…ok, but…I was going out for drinks with Dohnny, Vinny, and Ginny, we're going to the Raintree tonight." Jenny said quietly. "Well…sort of drinks…it's more of a dinner between costars to get to know each other better…do you think you'll be fine at home on your own tonight?"

"Of course…I'll see you when you come home," Kyouya said as he watched as Jenny giggled and rushed off to meet her costars. Sighing he let out a silent curse wondering why he was even letting Jenny go off without him. At those thoughts, he began getting an idea of how he could keep an eye on her in case she needed him to protect her.

* * *

"Dude, I don't think Pigtails will appreciate us spying on her,"

Kaoru pulled the brim of his hat down more to hide his face more afraid that Jenny would immediately recognize him and scold him for spying. Not only that but he knew that if she knew it was Kyouya's idea they would both deal with the wrath of the melodious queen. He was lucky that Romey was catering a party so he did not need to worry about his girlfriend lecturing him for taking part in a scheme by the Shadow King.

"Kaoru, I asked you to accompany me because I'm concerned about Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said. "This is her first time going out with people we have no affiliation with and that she refused to let me accompany her is why I believe that I should keep an eye on her."

"You're jealous aren't you?" Kaoru noted, his golden eyes reflected that of curiosity and mischief as he watched the Shadow King tense up. "You're worried she's going to cozy up to one of those guys and fall in love…after we told you that she's not interested in dating anymore."

Kyouya glared at Kaoru as he ignored him before watching Jenny carefully again, he held back his urge to leap over the nearby potted plant to pummel Dohnny into the ground for touching Jenny's cheek, the one that he claimed as his own when he kissed her in congratulations for a job well done during the host club's sports competition. "I want Jennifer Anne safe, she's vulnerable and I won't stand by and let any man take advantage of her."

"Ah I see," Kaoru noted as he smirked. "You have to trust her more often than you did in high school; she isn't one to play around with another man if she doesn't love him."

"You're right Kaoru…I'm being foolish…" Kyouya said. "Jennifer Anne is trustworthy; I'm being paranoid about nothing."

Kaoru smiled. "You're like the boss some times that it's scary," he noted watching as Kyouya sent a death glare in his direction. "I'm just pointing out the obvious…don't kill me over that."

Across the room Jenny giggled as she listened to the stories that her co-stars were telling, she loved hearing how their lives in Hollywood was that of what she imagined aside from the occasional scandal, all in all many of times they spent a lot of time dodging the Paparazzi and tabloids.

"So Jennifer Anne, we noticed you had a friend tag along with you for the shoot today," Ginny said nursing a glass of white wine. "He was pretty handsome to say the least, is he an actor?"

"No, he's actually a teacher at Brookedale elementary," Jenny said proudly. "I've known him since I was a little girl."

"How charming," Ginny said. "So are you two dating or is he up for grabs?"

"Well umn…Kyouya's actually not dating per say…" Jenny said. "Well not dating me at least, he just got out of a bad relationship that was forced on him so I'm not sue he is going to be dating any time soon."

"That's a shame," Ginny said. "I think he'd be great to have on my arm during the Academy awards, and of course for the golden globes too."

"You're going to the…oh my god those events are huge!" Jenny squealed. "I've dreamt of attending the ceremonies since I was a little girl but I never had the chance to do so!"

"Well my dear if you wish you could accompany me as my date," Dohnny said. "My wife is currently away seeing her family so my extra seat would go to waste."

"You're sitting in between Chevy Hase and Bobert Rattonerson aren't you?" asked Ginny with a smirk. "Choice seats if you ask me."

"Pfft, nice place to sit," Vinny said laughing. "Luckily my wife and I have seats in the balcony next to some of the living legends."

"You're a living legend yourself Vinny," Dohnny said before turning back to Jenny. "What do you say Jennifer Anne? Would you like to be my date for the ceremony?"

"Umn…well…I guess I could but…" Jenny said quietly unsure of how to answer it. "It's a long way away so I guess I could think more about it and maybe even find a really great dress to wear to my first Academy Awards show."

"Great, I'll give you time to decide," Dohnny said. "It'll be a great night to spend together and I believe you'd look wonderful on my arm."

"She has plans that night!"

Everyone at the table looked up and saw Kyouya standing above Jenny, his arms wrapped around Jenny's shoulders quickly as he picked her up. "If you don't mind, My GIRLFRIEND and I are leaving, have a good evening."

"Kyouya what the hell are you doing!" Jenny demanded. "Those were my costars…wait were you spying on me?"

"I'm saving you from yourself Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said as he carried Jenny towards the exit. "What do you think you are doing making plans to go out with someone you've met?"

"I'm allowed to make my own decisions Kyouya," Jenny snapped. "And last time I checked I was allowed to be my own woman, you're not my husband nor are you my boyfriend, so put me down!"

"I'm not putting you down until we get to the car," Kyouya said.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow. "Kyouya Ootori you are not in control of my life so stay out of it!"

"I care about you Jennifer Anne and I don't want you spending a moment alone with that man," Kyouya said, once they were outside he opened the passenger side to the car and sat Jenny down as he buckled her into the seatbelt as he went around to the driver's side and got into the car. "You just met those people and you're making plans to attend an awards ceremony in which you're not sure what could happen afterwards."

"It's my life Kyouya, so back off!" Jenny snapped. "You aren't my husband or boyfriend as I said before; you have no say in what I can and cannot do!"

"Dude Kyouya I can't believe you did that," Kaoru said once he got outside and got into the car, he saw that Jenny was fuming. "Uh…you pissed Pigtails off didn't you?"

"See Kaoru agrees that you were being an idiot," Kyouya said.

"Uh…don't get me involved in this," Kaoru said. "I told you to trust pigtails but when you saw that Dohnny guy grab her hands you lost it and decided to make an ass of yourself."

Kyouya glared at the ginger and did not say a word a he started the car and began driving home, he resolved to solve the problem later on when he and Jenny were alone. He wasn't exactly sure why he even had a twinge of jealousy in his entire being nor did he understand why it angered him to see her with other men. At those thoughts, he chalked it up to still being in love with her and knew that he needed to tell her everything to clear the air.

"Kyouya Ootori I will never forgive you for as long as I live!" Jenny shouted as she got out of the car and headed towards the door to get into her house, she sent a glare in Kyouya's direction before unlocking the door and storming into the house. They hadn't said a word after dropping Kaoru off at his apartment and of course during the drive home that's when they argued more over his actions that night.

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said as he got out of the car and chased after her. "What I did was for your own good, you're too trusting of people and I believe there was no merit in befriending them, just because they're your co-stars."

"Do me a favor and stay out of my life," Jenny said glaring dagger at him. "You think that just because we dated in high school that gives you the right to say who I can and cannot date? I am not your property nor do I belong to anyone else, so why don't you let me make my own mistakes and live my life?"

Kyouya growled as he grabbed Jenny's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Jennifer Anne Moreau do you honestly think I liked seeing that other man touch you?" he questioned. "No one else is allowed to touch you but me…"

"Kyouya…I…I…" Jenny said quietly staring at him in surprise. "I don't understand…you have a fiancée…I mean well you did…and yet you assume that I still love you?"

Kyouya sighed as he looked at her again, his eyes filled with sadness mixed with a possessive nature. He felt all of his senses flash into a moment of weakness as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I want to always be the one to touch you…"

At that moment he leaned down capturing her lips into a passionate yet lustful kiss that he was sure would show Jenny how much he loved her and how it pained him to see any other man lay a hand on her let alone touch her the way he often did and longed to do again.

"Kyouya…" Jenny whispered against his lips feeling her knees become weak as she stared up at him; she did not say a word and desperately returned the kiss as she finally allowed herself to fall under the shadow king's spell once again, even if she knew that for just one night they would pretend they were lovers once again.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_ Does this mean the Shadow couple is back together? Or is it a night of passion in which they will both regret the next morning? Find out in the next chapter and of course, speculation is always welcome as its fun to see if you are right about what will happen next. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ Wow everyone's speculations are close to what might happen in this chapter; I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, as it will be a skip ahead of time since the romance is still going to be going. Anyway, everyone please enjoy the chapter and as always review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the prologue to read the standard disclaimer!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Jenny let out a small squeak of surprise as she watched the playback of the scene she had completed, smiling her eyes filled with happiness at the prospect of the movie being completed that month, she had suffered through late nights and days when she'd return home she'd collapse on the couch from near exhaustion. To make it worse she had caught a stomach flu that was not letting up anytime she would eat dinner while on the set.

She did have to admit that it was lonely without Kyouya always waiting for her in the living room however, she understood the Shadow King moved into one of the apartments that were walking distance, but of course, she did not want to seem as though she rather have had him stay with her. They did say they would live their own lives.

Shuddering at the memory Jenny glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the director calling for her to return to the set. Clearing her thoughts, she began walking back to the set.

"Alright this is the final scene Jennifer Anne," The director said. "Kung Fu candy will throw herself through that portal into the next dimension where she will land in our timeline, which will be the start of the sequel."

"I understand," Jenny, said with a small smile, she ignored the nausea washing over her like a tide and nodded. "Don't worry you guys can count on me to give it the performance of my life, smiling she turned and mentally prepared.

"And action!" the director called.

"Candy are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Dohnny taking Jenny's shoulders into his hands. "Once you step through that portal we will not remember each other."

"It's for the sake of justice that I must chase the tyranny that threatens our very timeline here," Jenny said turning away as she let out a sniffle. "As a heroine I need to focus more on what's best…for the future generations to go on without fear to play…a place where they can grow older…to live in happiness…"

"Candy you're a beautiful savior…" Dohnny said leaning close to kiss Jenny and smiled. "Kiss me one last time…like the night when you went off to defeat this evil."

"Yes…I love you forever Toffee." Jenny said closing her eyes as she leaned close to kiss Dohnny, The wave nausea hit her, as she gasped and pushed him away running off the set.

"Cut!" the director said as the stage lights came back up, he sighed placing a hand to his head in annoyance, he hadn't expected Jenny to run off the set three times in one day. It was beginning to get ridiculous. "Ok…I guess this will be an unfinished movie if our leading lady keeps getting sick…"

"Cut her some slack John," said Dohnny. "She's a young actress so filming the final scene where she has to kiss me would make anyone nervous."

"But three times in one day?" John sighed and waited for Jenny to return. "Maybe the kiss should be cut if she keeps leaving like this."

"I'm fine," Jenny, said walking back to the set. "Sorry, it was something that I ate that didn't agree with me."

"Ok, so no more running off the set?" asked John curiously. "This is your big moment Jennifer Anne, to seal your fate as Kung Fu Candy."

"I know don't worry!" Jenny winked at him and turned back to Dohnny as she mentally prepared again praying she would not get sick again.

"And action!"

* * *

Jenny arrived back to the summerhouse her family owned in New Orleans. She did not bother telling anyone that she was filming in the Bayou for three months. Well she only told her family and she did not bother to tell Kyouya since she did not want to talk to him especially after that night fueled from his jealousy and her longing to be with him even for a moment. The movie was almost completed and she'd be back home hoping for her next deal, that is if this one fell through like she had been worried about since she was selected to portray the main heroine.

To make it worse she was still not over the stomach flu, it was not as if she had eaten anything badly prepared nor did she eat anything that was undercooked. At least that is what she hoped, there was the one thought lingering on her mind and she prayed she was wrong because it would ultimately mean she would have to talk to Kyouya, and she was avoiding him.

It had been what? Three months and she had started showing signs that were often associated with tell-tell signs of an unexpected yet common occurrence among those who let lust and passion overcloud their judgment. At the thoughts, she flopped onto the couch and let out a small groan of annoyance mixed with anger that she had been as stupid as to let herself not think of being careful.

Part of her did seem happy as it would mean she'd belong to Kyouya in a way that any other man who even so much as looked at her with lust in their hearts would know to stay away or incur the wrath of the shadow king.

"I can't let this get to me!" Jenny said standing up and nodding her head. "I've dealt with this back in high school and it was only a scare because we had been stupid…so maybe that's what it is…my mind is playing tricks on me to call him and beg that he comes to save me…there is no way in hell I am going to let him have that satisfaction."

* * *

"She hasn't called you in three months?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyouya noticing his friend's eyes reflected worry, and it appeared to be sadness. Shaking his head, he picked up the sketchbook and began drawing a new dress design. "Dude, you do know that Pigtails is probably so swamped with filming that she won't have time to sit down and make personal calls, she'll be back next week so maybe she'll call you by then, if not then I hate to tell you that she may be truly over you."

"First she doesn't tell me she is going to film the rest of the movie in another location and then when I try to call her…her phone is off all the time," Kyouya groaned. "I should've ignored her rejection of not allowing me to accompany her to that location...it's not as if I would've been in the way."

"Kyouya you couldn't have taken a whole month off from your new job to follow pigtails around the country," Kaoru said. "Trust me if I know pigtails she is enjoying her time away and will be back to being one hundred percent when she returns."

Kyouya sighed and glanced out the window as he began wondering if the reason why Jenny was avoiding him was what happened between them three months ago. The one moment when they were in a passionate yet serious state of mind and they had been lovers, which was all he wanted. He was not sure if Jenny wanted it but he knew the way she begged him to not to leave her alone was endearing, and he swore to her he would not leave her side.

"Oi, Earth to Kyouya," Kaoru said waving a hand in front of his face. "If you're that concerned about seeing pigtails…here you can see what she's doing on my phone, she sent pictures."

"She sent you pictures?" Kyouya questioned taking the phone from Kaoru; he quickly looked at the pictures as his eyes lingered on one, which seemed to stand out more than the others did. "Why is she wearing that…?"

Kaoru blinked as he looked at the picture. "That's one of her costumes, the skintight jumpsuit looks good on her if you ask me…even if pigtails does seem to be developing a bit of a belly…but it is hardly noticeable."

Kyouya stared at the picture of Jenny again before ignoring the thoughts bombarding his mind. There was no way that would have happened. They had been careful and even if they were not he knew Jenny would have told him immediately. "I should be going home now Kaoru, I have to finish writing my lesson plans."

Kaoru smiled. "Sure, see you later Kyouya," he said watching him leave the apartment. He shook his head wondering what had disturbed the Shadow King enough that he did not bother to say anything let alone demand that he call Jenny.

* * *

"Three tests…and they're all positive…"

Jenny let out a sad sigh as she leaned her head on the table in the living room, she had taken three pregnancy tests, and they all came back positive. She at first started to cry out of happiness but then it slowly sunk in that if she was indeed pregnant then she would have to tell Kyouya and she was not sure how he would react to the news. It all ended when she cursed her luck for allowing one night of passion to lead up to the result that was growing within her.

"Damn it…what am I going to do?" Jenny said. "I am not ready to settle down yet…and now…oh god what is Kyouya going to say when I tell him? That is if I decide to tell him…I can just imagine how it'd turn out…he'd probably get some kind of sick thrill out of knowing that his demon seed managed to be persistent enough to get me pregnant this time!"

Sighing she began pacing trying to figure out how she could get away with this if Kyouya wasn't none the wiser, she could always have Kaoru design clothes that hid her growing stomach but then she'd have to explain why she'd have a child. At those thoughts, she flopped back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't do this…if I tell Kyouya I don't know how he'll react but if I don't tell him…I doubt he'd appreciate me keeping it secret from him for so many years…especially when he notices a little kid hanging around my house every day."

"Miss Moreau, you have a call from Kyouya Ootori," said one of the maids walking into the room holding a phone. "do you wish for me to tell him to call back later?"

"Oh…umn…no no I can take it," Jenny said taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Jennifer Anne, how is the movie shoot going?" Kyouya asked. "You sent some interesting photos to Kaoru."

"Oh umn…it's actually completed." Jenny said. "The movie's special effects are the last thing that needs to be done and that might take six months…" she paused noticing Kyouya's voice held a hint of him knowing something. She began wondering if he noticed anything in the pictures. "So…uh…how are your preparations for the new school year? I know that school starts up next week for the kids there and well it'll be your first day as a teacher at an American school."

"They're going well," Kyouya sighed deciding to cut to the chase. "Jennifer Anne, are you sure there is nothing else I should know about?"

"O…of course not," Jenny squeaked. "So…umn…I should be going now…I think I might lose my connection…I'm going through a tunnel?"

"You're on a land line Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said. "I know you're hiding something from me and if you're going to pretend as though there is nothing you're hiding I guess I'll have no choice but to ask Kaoru since he already told me that you're pregnant."

"How in the hell did Kaoru know?" Jenny questioned. "I just took three tests and found out myself…how did he know about that!"

"He didn't tell me…" Kyouya said. "You just told me."

Jenny froze up as she felt her whole body go numb; she let out a soft curse at how she should have caught onto Kyouya's bluff. "Fine…I'm pregnant but I don't need your help for anything, I can take care of everything myself!"

"I'm not going to let you do that," Kyouya said. "Jennifer Anne you're carrying my child and I have a right to help you…even when you say that you don't…and we're not children anymore so stop being stubborn!"

"I have a right to be stubborn," Jenny mumbled. "You have a fiancée in Japan waiting for you!"

"I told you I broke it off," Kyouya snapped. "And how long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"As long as I know that you don't truly love me," Jenny said simply. "But of course our night of passion went a little too far…but as I said I don't need or love you."

"That's not what you said three months ago," Kyouya said obviously hurt that Jenny was lying to him about her feelings. "You do love me Jennifer Anne,"

"Ugh, just….go jump in a lake!" Jenny shouted hanging the phone up as she sighed. "Damn him…how can he just…oh my god…I don't want to be a burden on him anymore…I mean…at least that's what I was told."

She laid back on the couch closing her eyes trying to push away the bad memory of what happened the day of when she had broken off her engagement to Kyouya. She felt like an idiot for doing so but it was to keep him from being burdened with her as his girlfriend….at least that's what Yoshio had told her.

_*************Flashback to 2 years ago**__***************_

"You wanted to see me Mr. Ootori?"

Looking up from the folder that he had been reading Yoshio smiled gently as he nodded to the chair in front of his desk. He had been trying his damnest to get Kyouya to end his relationship with the girl standing in front of him but to no avail, so he decided to go to the source, and that was the pigtailed young woman who'd entered the room.

"Please have a seat Miss Moreau," Yoshio said with a smile. "I wish to discuss a few things with you, I hope you didn't cancel anything important did you?"

"Oh no I was actually on my way to see Kyouya," Jenny said with a smile. "It's our fifth anniversary of the day he proposed to me."

"I see…glad we could bring up Kyouya," Yoshio said. "I know you love my son, and wish nothing but the best for him correct?"

"Of course, I love Kyouya with all my heart," Jenny said blushing. "I know that we're forbidden to be lovers but…well my family is ok with our relationship and I hope that you and your family will be ok with it too."

"Miss Moreau, we want two different things," Yoshio said with a smile. "Which is why I believe that you'd be wise to end your relationship with him, it's burdening him."

"Burdening him?" Jenny asked in surprise. "But I don't understand Kyouya has never said…"

"He has…he's spoken with me in private and feels that keeping up a forbidden relationship is hurting you both," Yoshio said. "Now my dear you may not like it but, I believe that you originally wanted to attend a school in America?"

"Yes. However I want to stay with Kyouya," Jenny said. "That's why I chose to attend Ouran University."

"Well my dear…if you end your relationship with Kyouya, I will see to it that you attend Hillman," Yoshio said as he wrote out a check and handed it to Jenny. "How does that sound?"

"Sir…I don't think so," Jenny said. "I rather not trade my love for money…and I sure as hell won't let Kyouya be unhappy…so…the best thing to do…is to end it without incident…"

Yoshio smiled. "Excellent choice Miss Moreau, remember I only tell you this because it's in his best interest that he doesn't lower himself to dating a young lady who gives him a lot of pain."

Nodding Jenny turned and left the office, a lot was on her mind and she began wondering how much of a burden she was on Kyouya and wondered why he hadn't told her himself.

_**************Flashback end*****************_

Sitting up Jenny sighed and nodded, she would have to avoid being a burden on Kyouya, which is why she told him she did not love or need him. At those thoughts, she decided that as long as she lived she would not be a burden on anyone. She hated lying to her heart but for his sake, she would lie to ensure he was not miserable about being with her as they had during high school and part of college. Sighing she looked at the phone she had been using and picked it up as she turned it on. It was only fair she would at least let Kyouya know everything. That much she owed to him.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_A revelation, Thereis more to why our dear couple had fallen out of love, and the reason of course was interference from a parental figure. However now that they are older and wiser will things work out? Or are they doomed to be apart, especially now since they are soon to be parents.


	13. Chapter Tweleve

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ How's that for a twist in the story everyone? I know that I was originally going to go with the plan I had before and have it end during the wedding but I am combining the sequel and this one together to create this story to add many events. I really hope you enjoy the story and please review!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the beginning to read it!

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Her plane is coming in three minutes,"

Kyouya glanced at the large digital clock on the wall and began wondering if Jenny was indeed coming back. He had a lot to discuss with her and prevent her from pushing him away. He loved her and still wondered if she harbored the feeling of heartbreak that he himself could not control. He remembered that despite Jenny telling him that she did not love him. Part of him wanted nothing more than to confront her but knew she would lock him away from knowing anything and then he would back to square one. He had decided to go see her without Kaoru or Romey tagging along. He needed to talk to her alone.

Watching as people left the security area Kyouya sighed looking for any sign of Jenny as he saw Jenny walking from beyond the security gates, he smiled gently and waved at her but was surprised when he saw her send a glare at him. He could tell she was in no mood to talk to him nor did he blame her, they had a lot to talk about and it was only a matter of time before everyone they knew would find out.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny questioned. "I asked Kaoru to pick me up…not you…"

"Kaoru had a previous appointment so he asked me to do him this favor," Kyouya said. "And welcome home Miss Moreau."

"Kyouya…I am not speaking to you," Jenny said walking past him. "I just want to go home and rest before I unpack."

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said grabbing her wrist. "You're not acknowledging that fact that we're going to have a child together?"

"Oh about that…" Jenny said quietly deciding that if she told him maybe he will leave her alone long enough so, she could go about her life. "I am going to raise MY child on my own without your help, if you want to be involved in their life that's fine but I don't need or want your help."

"I'm going to take responsibility for this," Kyouya said as they arrived at baggage claim, he spotted Jenny's bags and grabbed them as he then looked at her again. "This means ensuring you're going to do everything correctly."

"Are you saying I am not intelligent enough to know not to endanger my son or daughter's life?" Jenny questioned her eyes were full of anger mixed with sadness. "You're a real jerk Kyouya…you know that?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Kyouya followed her. "Jennifer Anne, I love you…and I love our child already, I wish to help you."

"You want to help me?" Jenny said turning around and glaring. "Stay the hell out of my life for once! I don't need you nor do I want your help…go back to Japan for all I care…get married and live happily ever after with that Midori woman!"

"Fine Miss Moreau, if you wish for me not to help you then I'll respect your wishes," Kyouya said. "Ahem…now we should get you home so you can rest and then I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Kyouya I…" Jenny fell silent but nodded deciding that it was better than to keep this going, she wanted him to be happy and she made it a vow that she would not be a burden on him anymore. Sighing she wished things could have been different.

* * *

"She told you to stay out of her life…?"

Kyouya gave an annoyed grunt as he listened to Tamaki talk, he found it annoying that his best friend had repeated what he had been told by Jenny. "I am going to respect her wishes and stay out of her life."

"Kyouya, you love Princess Jenny right?" Tamaki asked curiously. "You should really try your damnest to show that you love her enough to want to help her, after all you're both going to have to raise a child together and you don't want it to be ensnared by the legal battle of custody if you two do decide to go about it this way."

"Tamaki she doesn't want anything to do with me," Kyouya said. "I know that Jennifer Anne's still heartbroken but I don't want to push her into doing anything she doesn't want to do, I can't force her to move in with me so I can watch over her nor would I want to even think of doing that."

"Kyouya, you don't know what happened the day before you two broke up do you?" asked Tamaki. "The reason why Jenny's so persistent about staying away from you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"She ended your relationship because she was forced to," Tamaki said simply. "I know this because she told Sally about it and I happened to overhear their conversation,"

"She was forced to end our relationship?" Kyouya questioned. "Who forced her to do it?"

Tamaki sighed. "Your father apparently called her to his office the day you were preparing for your date," he said. "And well…apparently Princess Jenny believes she was a burden on you…at least that's what your father told her…he tried bribing her with money but she ultimately chose to do it to ensure you were happy."

"She broke my heart because my father forced her?" Kyouya question, he slowly felt his anger mixed with rage boil over in his entire being, he resisted the urge to call his father and tell him off, but he merely calmed down. "So Jennifer Anne loves me but she doesn't want to be a burden on me…"

"That's why we've told you to wait it out," Tamaki said. "Princess Jenny is slowly realizing that your dad was wrong…but things have become too much for her and she decided to push you away again."

"I won't let her do it," Kyouya stood up from his chair as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to speak with Jennifer Anne, I'll talk to you later Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded. "Good luck Kyouya but remember don't be forceful," he said ending the video call.

With a nod Kyouya began heading out of the apartment deciding to go speak with Jenny even if it meant he would have to prove everything, he could to ensure she was to understand she was not a burden on him.

* * *

"And then I told him to stay the hell out of my life,"

Jenny sighed as she sat on the couch with her computer as she spoke with the other maidens via video chat. "I mean…I didn't mean to say it like that but I just…I just don't want him to be burdened with this…Kyouya is all I want…and well…if he were to drop everything just to help me…I'd feel awful for him doing so."

"Puffball ye been in love with the spoiled pretty rich boy since ye were a child," Kage said. "Pushin' him away due ter being told ye were a burden on him is just stupid."

"But…it's true…" Jenny whispered. "Kyouya was never happy with me when we were together…he pretended to love me because he felt tied to a promise we made as children."

"Where the hell did you get that from?" demanded Shiro. "Jenny we all know you and Kyouya were madly in love with each other, do you know he'd do almost anything to make sure you were happy?!"

"And from what I remember," Romey said. "Kyouya-san was the one who wanted to elope with you but of course had we not stopped it you two wouldn't be in this mess."

"Everyone…I just don't feel the same way I do about him," Jenny said softly. "And since we have a baby together now…I can't subject an innocent life to having his or her parents always fighting…its wrong."

"Jenny…you're the one pushing him away," Mimi said. "Even if you say you are doing this for the best you're not…you are pushing Kyouya away to ensure you never have a broken heart…that you want him to be happy without you around."

"But he is happy when he's with you," Sally said. "Kyo may be terrible at showing emotion but he loves you and is always happy…so don't be stupid…let him be with you."

"I just…" Jenny heard a sound outside as she turned around and walked towards the front door as she opened the door. She gave a gasp of surprise at the sight of Kyouya standing outside the door. "Kyouya…I…I…"

"Jennifer Anne, you aren't a burden." Kyouya said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever think that way, why do you think I didn't want to lose you? I love you…I've always loved you."

"Kyouya...you were unhappy," Jenny said. "You just never told me and…"

"Jennifer Anne, you remember our promise?" Kyouya asked. "The one we made after I asked you to marry me? The one in which said we would be honest with one another from then on?"

"Yes but...you didn't honor it." Jenny turned away to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You went to your father and told him you were unhappy with me and…"

"Jennifer Anne I didn't, I never spoke to my father our relationship," Kyouya said. "The only time I did was after we broke up and I demanded to know if he had a hand in forcing you to do so."

"What but…he said…" Jenny said quietly turning around. "Kyouya I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I've always loved you," Kyouya said he pulled Jenny into his arms and held her close running his hands through her hair. "I never stopped…even those moments when I was forced into being arranged to marry Miss Sato, I never stopped loving you….I did all I could to call off the engagement, I love you and only you."

"Kyo…Kyo...Oh Kyo-Pon," Jenny said sniffling as she hugged him. "I missed you so much…I hated hurting you…I love you…I always loved you too I just…I just didn't know how to admit it!"

"So does this mean you retract your statement?" Kyouya asked. "From earlier,"

"Of course, I want you in my life again!" Jenny said with a giggle hugging him. "However we'll need to be sure we are in love again."

Kyouya nodded as he took her hand into his and smiled. "Jenny, will you go on a date with me tomorrow evening?" he asked. "How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"It sounds magical," Jenny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I shall see you at eight,"

"Not soon enough." Kyouya said. "How's seven-thirty?"

"Perfect, it's a date."

"Until the morrow my angel," Kyouya bowed as he left, once the door was shut he gave a loud laugh of happiness. "I HAVE A DATE WITH JENNIFER ANNE!"

Shutting the door Jenny giggled softly as she watched him leave, leaning against the door she let out a loud squeal. "I HAVE A DATE WITH KYOUYA!"

* * *

"I can't believe it,"

Jenny hummed to herself happily as she began getting ready for her date, she hummed to herself brushing her hair, she glanced at her bed at the simple blue dress she had chosen, it was the only one that she could wear that wasn't revealing yet something easy to move around in.

"Jenny-dear you're going to wear that?"

Turning around at the voice, Jenny smiled gently. "hi Romey, don't you think this is going to be a cute dress to wear for my date?"

Romey shook her head. "If Kaoru-dear was here he would end up telling you to wear something cuter, which is why he sent me here with this outfit."

"Oh…but Romey I…" Jenny gasped as her friend pushed her down onto the vanity stool and began the process of helping her get ready. "You don't have to go through all the trouble of…"

"Leave it to me," Romey said as she began untying Jenny's hair from pigtails and started the task of helping her get ready for her date. She gave a giggle knowing that Karou was helping Kyouya get ready.

* * *

"Seriously Kyouya you need more style,"

Kaoru grabbed the suit Jacket as he tossed it out of the nearby window and held up the garment bag he had brought with him. "Put this on, you'll look better and less stuffy if you wear something casual; it's just dinner and a movie not a ball."

"What in the…Kaoru that jacket was expensive!" Kyouya shouted in anger, he resisted the urge to throw the ginger out of the window along with his jacket but sighed deciding to trust his friend's judgment.

"That jacket was lame," Kaoru said. "Go put on what I bought and then I'll help you with your hair and also with one more thing."

"Fine whatever."

Kaoru smiled as the door shut and he reached in his pocket pulling out a pair of contact lens. "Kyouya you're in for an upgrade…" he said with a smile and began setting off to hiding Kyouya's glasses.

"Oh my god that hurts!"

Jenny yelped out as Romey pulled the tape from her legs, her best friend thought it'd be best if she helped her with getting dressed.

"Done," Romey said with a smile as she stood up and handed Jenny the outfit. "Now go put that on Jenny-dear."

"Ok…" Jenny went into the bathroom as she went to go change into the outfit. She began wondering just what kind of outfit was it that Kaoru had designed for her.

* * *

"You look great Kyouya,"

Kaoru smiled as he held up a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Here these are for pigtails," he said. "Give them to her when you meet her."

"Kaoru I'm not leaving until you return my glasses," Kyouya said glaring at him. "I feel uncomfortable without them on!"

"Come on one night Kyouya," Kaoru said. "You look awesome without those glasses and if I remember you wore contacts that one day during college."

"Only to avoid them breaking when I played rugby…" Kyouya mumbled in annoyance as he sighed before turning to leave. He paused and smiled. "Thanks for the help Kaoru I owe you."

"No problem." Kaoru said. "Now go get her!"

* * *

"Jenny-dear you're soo cute!"

Romey squealed as she watched Jenny put a flower in her hair, she had to admit the outfit that Kaoru designed fit Jenny perfectly and of course the job she did on her hair added to the charm. "Kyouya-san's gonna flip when he sees you."

Jenny giggled softly as she hugged her friend. "Thanks for the help Romes, I totally owe you!" she heard the doorbell ring as she grabbed her purse from the table and rushed to the door. She opened it quickly and blushed. "Kyouya…you look…great."

Kyouya smiled. "You look beautiful," he said before holding out the flowers and candy. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Jenny took the gifts as she kissed him on the cheek and sat the candy and flowers on the nearby table. "We should be going; we can't be late for the movie."

Kyouya nodded as he took Jenny's hand and pulled her out of the house with him.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_Well are they back together? Or is this date going to be a disaster? Find out in the next chapter and as always speculation is always welcomed! If you guys are right I shall give you all magical cookies! Oh a suggestion for the scene when they're getting ready...Listen to the song Don't go breaking my heart from Gnomeo and Juliet. It fits so perfectly!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Mi Amour**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ I am so sorry for not updating consistently! I promise this story will be updated via scheduled updates on Fridays. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as it will give some insight into the shadow couple's date. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Come on Kyouya,"

Jenny giggled softly waving as Kyouya followed behind her, she knew he was annoyed with how much they had to pay to get into the movie theatre but that wasn't all as she had insisted they get snacks. Of course, she had bought them on her own but the Shadow King was not too happy citing that eating junk food was unhealthy for her in her condition. Shaking her head Jenny giggled watching as Kyouya had finally caught up with her. "You're a slow walker Kyouya; I mean I had my snacks in three seconds of getting our tickets."

"Jennifer Anne, you're going to get sick if you eat all of that," Kyouya mumbled. "I believe it'd be best if you would've had some restraint."

Jenny stopped putting flavored salt on her popcorn as she turned and glared at him. "Having restraint? You mean not follow a dating tradition that's been around since the first movie theatre sprung up?"

Kyouya blanched at the sight of the glare Jenny was giving him, he sighed deciding to give up on reasoning with her and let her have her snacks. "If you eat too much of this processed junk you won't eat dinner."

"Yes I will," Jenny said simply. "I am going to be fine, just you watch and besides theatre snacks aren't going to spoil dinner for me."

With a sigh, Kyouya grabbed Jenny's hand and they began walking to get to the theatre in which they would see the movie they had chosen for the evening. He was a little against seeing an action movie but of course he knew Jenny had a strange fascination with super heroes. Therefore, he had no choice but to sit through a movie that would be hard to follow and would make it difficult for him to rekindle their relationship more.

"Kyouya, are you going to walk slowly or are you coming?" Jenny called out with a giggle. "We're going to miss seeing Thor if you keep walking like that!"

Kyouya held back a laugh and went to join Jenny as he looked down at how a smile lit up her whole face. Maybe the evening would not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Kyouya, I can't believe you actually felt sorry for Loki!"

Kyouya looked at Jenny before shaking his head; he did not find the movie particularly boring as he initially thought. And he did have to sympathize with the villain of the movie. He hated to admit it but he had more in common with Loki than an average person. He knew if he had super powers, he probably would have turned to evil in an effort to impress his father.

"He has a few things in common with me," He said simply. "Loki wouldn't get his father's approval because he wasn't good enough to be the one to wield the hammer."

"Uh…you're thinking too much in to it," Jenny said rolling her eyes; she looked to her left and saw a movie poster on the wall advertising Kung Fu Candy. She giggled at how the picture was shadowed out but could still make out the form of a female. Oh, how she could not wait to see the whole movie completed. Maybe if she tested her luck she would get to be in another movie. "So, dinner right?"

"How can you be hungry when you ate so much?" Kyouya questioned. "I don't understand how one person can eat a whole bucket of popcorn, three pretzels and a whole bag of skittles in one sitting."

"For your information Kyouya," Jenny said once they got outside as she opened her purse and held up the opened bag of skittles. "I still have a whole bag left; I didn't even get the chance to eat them during the movie because you tried confiscating them from me."

"I think eating all of that junk food can't be good for you," Kyouya said. "And I'm sure our child is protesting against it."

"No…" Jenny said glaring. "Our son or daughter is going to be a junk food junky just like their mom."

"If you keep eating that way, you'll gain weight," Kyouya said in a teasing tone. He paused when he saw Jenny glaring at him. "Not that it'd be a bad thing…"

Jenny glared and opened the door to the car as she sighed getting in. "That was mean Kyouya," she said sniffling. "How could you call me fat?"

"I didn't I merely said…" Kyouya stared in surprise as he got into the car and saw Jenny was crying loudly. "That is what I meant was you should watch what you eat so you won't get sick, if you do gain weight you'll always be beautiful to me my angel."

Jenny sniffled. "Really Kyouya?" she asked softly wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I mean every word," Kyouya took her hands into his and smiled gently. "I love you my angel."

"Kyouya…" Jenny ignored the strong beating in her heart as she turned away. "Umn…how about we get going to the restaurant, we don't want them to assume we're not showing up."

Kyouya nodded as he started the car. He had to take it one-step at a time, at least then he would have more of a chance to use this as a way to get his angel back. He knew she was still reeling from being told she was a burden on him. 'I will prove you are not a burden on me…I need you more than you know.'

* * *

"This place is really…oh my gosh Kyouya I can't believe we're having dinner here!"

Jenny hugged him tightly as she looked around the restaurant's large gardens; she had often dreamt of visiting. She considered it a place where a date would be a perfect event for its beautiful setting. "I can't believe you went through the trouble I mean umn…"

Kyouya smiled. "I believe this place is more to your liking," he said simply. "And I hope this pleases you Jennifer Anne."

"It does but umn…" Jenny looked up at Kyouya a moment. "I really didn't want you to spend much on me…I don't want to be a…"

Kyouya placed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Don't ever say that word again," he said. "You're not a burden on me."

She was not so sure about that, Jenny could still hear those words ringing in her head and felt a strong pang of worry mixed with sadness. She knew that Kyouya was being honest but she also knew he had a habit of hiding anything from her. With a sigh, she decided to enjoy herself and hope these feelings would go away.

"Shall we go inside?" Kyouya asked holding out his arm, he gave her a smile.

"Umn…y…yes…"

They entered the Italian restaurant and noticed that a waiter was already waiting for them to lead them to their table, which was outside on the veranda.

"Allow me my love," Kyouya pulled out the chair for Jenny.

"You're such a gentleman," Jenny giggled as she sat down; she watched as Kyouya went around the table and sat down across from her.

"My love I've taken the liberty of ordering ahead for us," Kyouya said. "I wanted to ensure our date would go as smoothly as possible."

"Hmn…that's sweet." Jenny sighed and looked out the window they were sitting near; she could see a view of the gardens and began wondering why she even was on this date. She was fine before they met again and now they were together once again. She wondered why she was not happy and began wondering if maybe it was because she was not allowing herself to be happy.

"So how'd the movie shoot go?" Kyouya asked deciding to make conversation; he knew Jenny had not said much about the shoot.

"Well…umn…it was fine," Jenny said. "I had to do a few of my own stunts in one scene but the director made sure I was safe and it'll be out next year hopefully."

"That's wonderful," Kyouya said. "We'll have to go to the movie premiere together."

"Umn…ok I guess." Jenny turned around and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She sighed wondering why she was even here. Of course, she could not leave and knew that she did not want to hurt the person she loved the most. She was so distracted that she did not notice the waiter bring their food to the table until she turned around and looked down at her plate. She stared in surprise and noticed that her food spelled out 'I love you'. Ignoring the message, she picked up a dinner roll and bit into it before staring in surprise at the ring inside. "Eh? How did this…"

Kyouya got up from the table and walked over to her as he knelt down on one knee. "I know I've done this before back when we were in high school but we ended our engagement because of my foolish mistakes. They always say that third time's a charm but I don't believe in that its second time's a charm," He took her hand into his and placed a kiss on her hand. "Jennifer Anne Moreau will you marry me?"

Jenny felt her whole frame visibly shaking, her mind was screaming at her to say no and her heart was telling her to stop being stubborn and accept the proposal. She sighed deciding to go with the most logical choice. "No." She felt awful for turning him down but she was not ready to accept empty promises of an engagement.

"Jennifer Anne why not," Kyouya questioned, his heart slowly breaking again. He knew she did not mean to say no but he had to wonder why she was being so stubborn. "I love you and I know you love me."

"Kyouya we are moving too fast," Jenny said softly. "I mean…I understand you want to get married out of obligation that you got me pregnant but…I don't think we'd be happy together…I'm so sorry."

Kyouya stood up as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I understand Jennifer Anne; it was foolish to think you'd accept my proposal."

"But…umn…" Jenny looked up at him and gave a gentle smile. "Ask me again when I am sure we're not just trying to force a spark of love again."

"Of course," Kyouya smiled as he went back around the table and sat down. He put the ring back in his pocket and sighed inwardly. He made note to try again when Jenny was comfortable and ready to be with him again. For now, he knew she was still having doubts. He would have to do his best to wash those doubts away from her heart and mind.

* * *

"Thanks for a fun evening,"

Jenny turned around and smiled at him, I know it was a bit of a tension filled one after I…well…you know." She said softly. "But thank you for spending time with me and I hope we can do it again."

"You mean a second date?" Kyouya said. "Why yes I'd love to take you out on a second date, but let's have it at my place next time."

"Oh sure," Jenny opened the door to her house as she stepped inside the doorway. "Umn…thank you again and I'll see you later Kyouya."

"Jennifer Anne I…" Kyouya said quietly not wanting to push his luck but he stared deep into her eyes noting the shine of happiness radiating in them. "I…I…I love you."

"I like you too Kyouya," Jenny said, she did not want to say those words at least not until she was sure he would not break her heart again. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok," Kyouya took her hand and placed a kiss upon it before he turned and headed back to his car. He smiled noticing Jenny had a smile on her face and she was blushing. He made note to do all he could to ensure he would make her happy. That was a promise he made to himself and his heart.

* * *

"Ootori-san, we have lost track of Master Kyouya,"

One of the Ootori family private police officers entered the office of the family's patriarch Yoshio Ootori. The private police force was in charge of locating the missing third son of the Ootori family whom mysteriously disappeared without so much of an explanation or reason Even his personal staff had lost track of him. However, many people suspected that the staff knew of where he had gone but sworn to secrecy of where he had gone. Many problems due to the disappearance including the problem of the arranged marriage that was to take place the following year was once again delayed and that meant the bride to be was furious about the delay.

"Ootori, your son's making my daughter miserable," said Gorou Sato; he glared at the other man, and sharp piercing blue eyes made it appear as though his gaze could cut through the marble. he was furious about his daughter's sadness but more so that his company was going belly up and it meant their families would have to join together in order to keep the business afloat.

"My son will not go against our planned arrangement," said Yoshio looking at the picture sitting on his desk. "Kyouya will have no choice but to follow my orders, his future depends on following through our agreement."

"My daughter will be pleased," Gorou said with a smirk. "After all she's very fond of your son that it makes perfect sense he takes her for a wife."

"Daddy, where is my love?"

A shrill voice radiated from behind the door as a young woman of twenty-six years old entered the office, her brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses as her hair, which had stray tendrils coming from the bun moved slightly at her movements "I thought that you'd take care of finding my Kyouya, I'm growing impatient with waiting!"

"I'm taking care of it Midori dear," Gorou said looking at his daughter; he gave her a gentle smile to calm her. "How about you take my credit card and go shopping?"

"Daddy…I've used all of them," Midori said narrowing her eyes. "Nothing in this world will ever look beautiful on me more than having Kyouya as my husband!"

"Yes, anything you want dear," Gorou, said quickly. "I'll make sure you get everything your heart desires."

Smiling Midori pat her father on the head, she glared at Yoshio before turning to leave. "Thank you daddy," she left the office.

"You heard her Ootori," Gorou said. "If my little girl isn't happy then all business between our companies will be stopped if we go bankrupt."

"You have my word, I'll find Kyouya." Yoshio said. "He can't hide from me forever."

* * *

The next morning Jenny woke up as she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, she stretched feeling refreshed from her long night's sleep and dreams of spending her days with the one she loved the most.

"Excuse me pigtails,"

Blinking in surprise Jenny gasped and looked around her living room noticing it was filled with empty boxes and a few were already unpacked. She gave a curious glance wondering why there were so many. "Kaoru what's going on?"

Kaoru smiled gently. "Kyouya decided to move back in with you," he said simply. "Apparently your date last night inspired him to really realize what was best for you two."

"Uh-huh…that's nice…" Jenny said with a yawn as she went back to her bedroom, she paused and dashed back out. "YOU SAY WHAT NOW?"

"Kyouya is moving in with you again," Kaoru said. "I tried to talk him out of it but he said its best if he's with you at all times to ensure that you don't strain yourself during your pregnancy y and…wow Pigtails you're turning really red."

"Where…is….he?" Jenny questioned her voice laced with venom. "Where the hell is that glasses wearing spoiled little rich boy?"

"He's at work," Kaoru said. "But I wouldn't…"

Jenny did not say a word as she went to her bedroom to get dressed, all the while, she was seething in anger, if Kyouya was going to move in with her without even telling her then she had no choice but to talk to him.

"Hey Pigtails, don't try to kill him until he comes here," Kaoru called. "At least until you see the next surprise."

"Next surprise, what are you…" Jenny asked as she paused grabbing her towel from the nearby closet.

"Get dressed and you'll see." Kaoru said with a smile. "I left a dress for you on your bed."

"Fine…"

Once the door closed, Kaoru smiled and walked back into the living room. "Come on everyone you guys can come out of hiding."

"Kaoru-dear I don't think this is wise to spring a surprise on Jenny-dear like this," Romey said. "I mean she'll be furious."

"But it's for her own good," Hikaru said picking up a box he had been carrying. "And we do need to help her and Kyouya get together."

"I agree," Shiro said. "Even if it's a dumb idea for Kyouya not to tell her until now, and then when she gets her hands on him she might kill him."

"If that happens the spoiled rich pretty boy deserves it," Kage said shaking her head. "But since we're doin' this fer the wee puffball then I have no choice but ter have the talk with Kyouya and warn him that if he hurts her again I'll end him."

"So how long do you think that Tama-Chan can keep Kyo-Chan distracted?" Honey asked.

"For as long as it's needed," Sally, said with a giggle holding up her cell phone at the pictures Tamaki sent her. "He's helping him manage his class today, so we have until three thirty and then we should be prepared."

"Oh dear I don't think he's helping much," Crystal said giggling at the pictures.

"Tell me again why we moved Kyo-Chan's stuff without asking him?" Mimi asked. "He'll be angry to know we did this…and even angrier that we lied to Jenny-Chan."

"It won't be bad," Kaoru said. "And worse that can happen is that they assume that the boss had something to do with this and end him before ending us."

"I smell failure all over this plan," Haruhi mumbled as she resumed her task of unpacking more boxes.

* * *

"Help me…"

Kyouya looked over and smirked watching as his students had tied Tamaki to a chair and were in the process of painting him and his clothes different colors, oh how he enjoyed the torture of his best friend.

"Kyouya, are you still angry about my unannounced appearance?" Tamaki asked curiously trying to get free only to have a student paint a star on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Of course not," Kyouya said with a smirk before looking at his class. "Alright that's enough of painting Tamaki, how about we move onto the next project, does everyone have their bottles of glitter?"

"Yes Mr. Kyo!" the students said in unison holding up the bottles.

"Go ahead and add glitter to your art project and then we'll put him up on the wall," Kyouya said before walking over to Tamaki and smiling. "Next time you come to visit me unannounced…don't sneak up on me in the parking lot."

"Kyouya I said I was sorry!" Tamaki wailed only to have a sticker slapped on his mouth.

"Much better," Kyouya said walking back to sit behind his desk as his students continued their "attack" on Tamaki. He knew that if Tamaki were visiting then that mean the host club would soon follow.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_The appearance of the Hosts and Maidens! They are trying to help our dear couple to admit they love each other. Hopefully it works; if not then we will have to hope for the best! Thanks for reading everyone!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Mi Amour**

**By Aihara Yukii**

_**Author Note:**_ Wow it has been awhile since I have updated this story…I feel awful for not doing it often. I really hope that everyone is still on board about reading the rest of the story and I promise it will not take me months to get an update properly prepared.

This chapter will have a few instances of fluff as well as some drama to add to the mix of the world of Ouran as our dear Shadow Eternal Lovers are currently trying to sort out the hidden feelings they hold for one another. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee, some ramen and join us as we begin the next chapter. As always, review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go Back To The Prologue To Read It.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"So….you moved my belongings in to Miss Moreau's home…"

"Yes…"

"Without either of our permissions…"

Kyouya sent a glare in the direction of the hosts and maidens who were cowering in fear at the dark aura surrounding the shadow king. They knew that he was angry about what they had done and knew if they did not phrase their next sentences carefully; their lives were to become a living hell until the day they died. Even then, they knew that Kyouya would find a way to ensure their afterlives would be a living hell for all eternity.

"We thought it was all for the best Mon ami," Tamaki spoke up from his place behind the couch. "You and Princess Jenny are going to be parents and we thought it'd be best if you two lived together so you wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of being involved in a bitter custody battle over your son or daughter."

"Tamaki we are not like that and you know that," Jenny spoke up. "Kyouya and I really don't have that much of a stubborn streak that we'd keep our child from one another…even if our son or daughter will be living me."

"Who decided that Jennifer Anne?" Kyouya questioned raising an eyebrow. "It's logical that our son or daughter should be allowed to choose whom he or she wishes to live with."

"When they are a newborn?" Jenny asked. "Honestly…they'll be too little to sit up on their own let alone decide which of their parents they'd want to be with…which is why I have decided to keep them with me."

"I think I should be the one to do so," Kyouya said. "After all you're going to be too busy with your movie career to even do any of the childrearing."

"What?" Jenny demanded glaring. "I am not some Hollywood bimbo who'd dump their child off on a nanny! Then again you probably wouldn't know how to raise a child because all your childhood you always had a nanny to watch over you!"

"See that's why ye bampots need ter live together," Kage pointed out shaking her head.

"You guys sound like an old married couple," Sally said shaking her head. "So why not stop fighting and just accept that what we did was for the best."

"Tch…as if I'd ever accept being Ootori's wife!" Jenny said pointing at Kyouya and narrowing her eyes. "All we ever do is fight!"

"That's enough you two," Kaoru said shaking his head. "You two seriously are lying to one another and us…we know you both want to fall in love again…so why don't you two suck it up and admit you were both wrong for breaking up."

"I'll only do it if Kyouya does it first," Jenny said simply. "If not…then I don't have to."

"How childish," Kyouya said. "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't have a role in...I tried to make it up to her but she refuses to cooperate!"

"Asking me to marry you again is making it up to me?" Jenny questioned. "Kyouya I do not want to be with you…I don't love you like I did before..."

"You're lying," Kyouya noted. "Your voice went higher than it normally is…and I am aware of your reason which is why I am not going to push you to fall in love with me again."

"Seriously…" Crystal stepped forward, an annoyed look on her face shone as her normally clam and docile demeanor dropped. "Jenny…you are scared to burden Kyouya with whatever is going on in that head of yours."

"And Kyo-Chan's afraid to get close to Jenny-Chan in fear of losing her again," Honey said. "But you two need each other just like everyone else needed the person they're sharing their lives with."

Jenny sighed audibly. "Fine…you're right…I am afraid that I am a burden on Kyouya…" she whispered. "But that does not mean I can ever fall in love with him again."

"And I might not want to lose Jennifer Anne but…" Kyouya said as he looked away hiding his gaze from everyone. "I will do all I can to show her I'm a changed man."

"There now you two feel better?" Shiro asked rolling her eyes. "Because if you two didn't come to terms with your feelings...Hikaru and I would've locked you two in a closet until you both ran out of air or agreed to call a truce."

"While we appreciate your help," Jenny said, her eyes taking on a glint of anger mixed with annoyance.

"There's still the matter of forcing me to move in here," Kyouya said glaring. "Whose idea was it?"

The Hosts and Maidens paled but quickly decided to use their scapegoat to avoid certain death as Mori pushed Tamaki forward.

"This is Tamaki's idea!" they said in unison.

"What I…I didn't come up with…" Tamaki fell silent and allowed his two friends to grab him by the arms and shove him out onto the balcony locking him out of the house. "Let me back in! It wasn't my idea!"

"Stay out there!" Jenny and Kyouya said in unison.

* * *

Jenny looked around her bedroom at the various boxes that had yet to be unpacked, she let out a silent curse towards her friends for turning the guest room into an office, she knew it only meant that since there wasn't an extra room that she'd have to share a bed with Kyouya. Glancing at the large bed, she blew out a sigh knowing that the Shadow King would not want to sleep in a bed that was overly decorated and full of stuffed animals.

'Damn our friends and their schemes…' she was lucky they did not all decide to stay at her house, as it would have been even more crowded than it was before. Shaking her head, she sat down on the bed and lay down on the soft pillow. Her mind began wandering to how different her life would be in just a few short months. She would be responsible for someone who would rely on her every second of his or her lives.

Jenny already knew she was not responsible enough to take care of anyone, hell she could not even care for a goldfish let alone a child. Sighing more she rolled over on her side and placed a hand to the slight swell of stomach that spoke of her child….her and Kyouya's child. She felt at ease each time she would say it to herself or think about it. There were nights where she would question had they eloped would they already have a child whom would have her hair and Kyouya's eyes. She giggled at the thought of how the child would be energetic yet always looking for new ways to get ahead of those in his or her way.

"Jennifer Anne…"

Snapping out of her inner musings and turning around Jenny gave a squeak of surprise mixed with hope that Kyouya had not noticed the stupid smile she had pasted on her face during her daydreams. "Oh, umn yes, is there something you need?"

"While I know that our sleeping arrangements have been compromised and there is probably no way I could return to my own residence due to it being sold, I believe that it's only fair we share sleeping arrangements until the guest bed is cleared."

"Oh umn…well…" Jenny looked around her room a moment as if trying to figure out a way she and Kyouya could share the room. "There is an air mattress in my closet that you can use…and I have some spare sheets in the…what are you doing?"

"We'll share a bed," Kyouya said simply. "It'd save us both the trouble of spending ten minutes inflating an air mattress that would be a hindrance on our mobility in case we needed to leave the room in the middle of the night."

"Excuse me but I did not say you could sleep in here with me!" Jenny said. "We aren't children anymore…and last time I checked the only time we've ever shared a bed was back in France when we had no choice."

"And other times or did you forget Jennifer Anne?" Kyouya asked with a smirk. "If I remember correctly during our time in Boston we both shared a bedroom because you thought it'd be easier for us to practice for marriage?"

"That was then and this is now," Jenny mumbled. "I don't want to share my bed with you…so go sleep on the couch or…on the floor."

"Good night Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said simply as he removed his glasses and lay back in Jenny's bed.

"I thought I just said…" Jenny sighed in defeat and gave up trying to kick Kyouya out of her bed and lay back against the pillow. She sent a small glare at him and moved over on the bed to be as far away from him as she could.

WHAM!

"Goddamn it!" Jenny screamed in fury from her place on the floor, she looked up and saw Kyouya staring down at her in surprise; she saw the expression on his face indicating he was annoyed but was holding back the urge to laugh. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Kyouya smiled gently. "Be more careful next time Jennifer Anne…" he held out a hand to her and smiled. "How about we forget about our differences for tonight and share this bed?"

Puffing out her cheeks Jenny made a mental note to push Kyouya off the bed in the middle of the night. She knew he would not wake up and maybe then, she would have the chance to sleep peacefully without the worry that her heart would burst from being so close to him again.

_**End Chapter **_


End file.
